Incontro Tra Due Sconosciuti
by Sylwinter77
Summary: Castle e Beckett sono due sconosciuti che si incontrano per la prima volta dopo che lei è stata quasi uccisa dal cecchino (3x24). Come andrà il loro incontro in un contesto completamente diverso dal solito? (Possibili variazioni cronologiche)
1. Chapter 1

Kate Beckett procedeva di malavoglia, bloccata nel fiume di persone che seguivano diligentemente i cartelli per il recupero bagagli dell'aeroporto. Su e giù da scale mobili, corridoi infiniti, con la sensazione che avrebbero girato in tondo per sempre.  
Cercava di tenersi ai margini, per non farsi travolgere dai loro corpi frettolosi e ingombranti. Le mancava un po' l'aria, ma era solo un'impressione, lo sapeva. Lo spazio era piccolo e loro erano tanti, ma c'era abbastanza ossigeno per tutti. Non sarebbe successo niente.  
Stringeva a sé la sua borsa a tracolla, il suo unico bagaglio a mano, come a volersi proteggere, e mettere una distanza fisica tra lei e il resto del mondo. Sobbalzava violentemente quando qualcuno, per sbaglio, la sfiorava.  
Non ce la faceva. Era... troppo. Troppo presto, troppo faticoso. Rischioso. Non era pronta. Era da sola e non era in grado di badare a se stessa. Era stata una pessima idea, prendere un aereo e partire. Perché non l'aveva fermata nessuno?  
Sentì la sensazione familiare del panico che le stringeva lo stomaco, il cuore che accelerava i battiti e le rombava nelle orecchie. Non di nuovo, per favore, no. Le gambe erano molli e temette di svenire.  
Calma, doveva solo stare calma.  
Lo sapeva che non stava per svenire, c'erano motivi scientifici a dimostrarlo e lei li aveva imparati. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, la nuca già fradicia di sudore.  
Rallentò, rischiando di essere travolta e questo aumentò il suo terrore. Mormorò delle scuse generiche, a cui nessuno fece attenzione.  
D'istinto si guardò intorno per cercare una via di fuga, ma tutto quello che vide furono corridoi interminabili e gente. C'era gente ovunque, sembravano essersi moltiplicati.  
 _Guarda fuori. Fuori c'è l'aria aperta. Fuori è grande. C'è solo una parete di mezzo._  
La cosa, per quanto insensata potesse sembrare, paradossalmente, sembrò calmarla davvero. E non era un'impressione, il cuore stava rallentando, non le sembrava più che stesse per spiccare il volo da un momento all'altro.  
Fece un respiro lento e profondo, come le aveva insegnato il dottor Burke. Contò fino a quattro con le dita, come quando era una bambina, e poi espirò, lasciando andare tutto. Lo ripeté più volte, sapendo che all'inizio era difficile imporre un ritmo alla respirazione, ma poi il corpo si arrendeva e l'ansia indietreggiava. Quando era fortunata.  
Mise una mano in tasca e si sentì confortata dal piccolo contenitore di vetro che toccò con le dita, fedele compagno da qualche mese, suo malgrado. Questa volta non era servito e lei si sentì bene per questo. Era sbagliato, ma voleva dimostrare a se stessa che poteva farcela senza. Voleva almeno avere qualcosa su cui esercitare un controllo illusorio.  
Le sembrò di sentirsi meglio, quindi riprese a camminare a passo più spedito, desiderando solo essere fuori di lì e respirare un po' di aria fresca. Però era rimasta sulle sue gambe, e non aveva ceduto al panico. Non era finita in un angolo rannicchiata senza riuscire a far circolare aria nei suoi polmoni, credendo di morire.  
Poteva farcela. Era la sua piccola vittoria quotidiana.  
Forse partire non era stata una cattiva idea, dopotutto. Forse aveva ragione chi l'aveva incoraggiata e le aveva promesso che sarebbe andato tutto bene. "Tutto bene" era un'isola che non aveva ancora raggiunto, ma aveva apprezzato le buone intenzioni.  
Le bastava arrivare a sera, e pensare che non era stato peggio del solito. Segnava i giorni che erano andati meglio di altri. Li contava. Aveva contato anche i sedili dell'aereo e i gradini della scaletta agganciata per la discesa a terra. Contare la faceva concentrare su qualcosa d'altro che non fosse il malessere continuo.  
Finalmente finì la lunga marcia e si predispose, insieme alla moltitudine di variegata umanità, sua casuale compagna di viaggio, ad aspettare l'arrivo dei bagagli. Si tenne in disparte, scegliendo un angolo che le sembrò meno esposto e da cui aveva una migliore visuale di tutto l'ambiente. Così era pronta per qualsiasi evenienza.  
Era troppo grande. Chi aveva progettato degli spazi così ampi? Poteva succedere di tutto. C'era troppa gente, chiunque poteva avere un'arma e tirarla fuori all'improvviso. No, non potevano averla, ricordò a se stessa. Erano passati attraverso il metal detector, prima di salire sull'aereo.  
Era vero, ma poteva esserci una falla nel sistema. _Dai, Kate, smettila di essere paranoica._  
Cercò con le dita la cicatrice che pizzicava, in un gesto che le era diventato automatico. Non riusciva ancora a guardarla, ma voleva sentirla al tatto, continuamente. Era diventato una specie di gesto di conforto, a cui appigliarsi nei momenti di disagio.  
Era una parte di lei nuova che aveva dovuto accettare.  
Forse toccarla significava volersi convincersi di essere ancora viva. O, più probabilmente, era solo una nuova compulsione.  
Vide un flash improvviso nel suo campo visivo e si portò subito una mano al fianco, senza nemmeno pensarci.  
Ma non trovò niente, perché non aveva più la sua pistola. Per fortuna, pensò, perché non sarei in grado di gestirla.  
 _A cosa mi sono ridotta._  
No, Kate. L'autocommiserazione, no. Non funziona. E' solo un piacere perverso che non cambia la sostanza delle cose.  
Doveva essere felice di essere ancora viva, le dicevano tutti. Come se questo significasse scendere in strada a cantare inni di gioia, mettendosi fiori di campo tra i capelli.  
Se questa era la sua vita, bene, grazie, lei non la voleva.  
Si sentiva danneggiata, come un vaso rotto che non sarebbe più tornato intatto. Sì, l'avrebbe riparato, con il tempo e tanta fatica, ma non sarebbe mai più stato integro.  
E questo la rendeva furibonda.  
Perché le avevano sparato e lei era stata colta impreparata. Perché non aveva avuto la possibilità di affrontare il suo nemico e lui l'aveva colpita a tradimento. Quando aveva la guardia abbassata.  
Ma, soprattutto, come si era permesso di voler uccidere _lei_? Voleva averlo tra le mani per cavargli gli occhi con un coltello affilato. Uno per volta e lentamente. Vendetta privata, homo homini lupus tanti saluti a millenni di civiltà.  
L'amara verità era che, alla fine, lui poteva non essere riuscito nel suo intento di ucciderla, perché lei non era _tecnicamente_ morta, però l'aveva fatta precipitare di colpo in una non-vita che lei rifiutava con tutte le sue forze.  
Era semplice. Non voleva vivere così. Spaventata, all'erta, pronta a difendersi. Impotente. Vulnerabile. Impaurita.  
Lei non aveva mai avuto paura. E adesso ce l'aveva, in continuazione. Paura di stare male, di dover vivere per sempre con l'idea che il mondo le potesse chiudersi addosso di punto in bianco. Avere paura della paura, ecco qual era la cosa era la cosa peggiore. Perché era come un veleno che rendeva la vita un inferno, giorno dopo giorno.  
All'inizio della sua convalescenza, quando si era rifugiata nello chalet della sua famiglia, insieme al padre, dopo essere stata dimessa dall'ospedale, aveva passato un lungo periodo alternando crisi di pianto e di rabbia, che la spaventavano e la lasciavano senza forze.  
Non era lei. Non si riconosceva più.  
Anche Jim accusava il colpo dei suoi momenti di sfogo, anche se lei cercava di trattenersi, senza riuscirci. Ecco un'altra cosa che le era nuova e che non sapeva gestire: le emozioni che sembravano letteralmente straripare dentro di lei, senza nessuna possibilità di mediazione, e che si alternavano a ondate, su e giù, senza logica.  
Aveva anche iniziato a leggere qualche libro di auto-aiuto, che le aveva portato Jim. Quando li aveva visti, aveva soffocato il feroce desiderio di lanciarli nel camino e aveva cercato di provare gratitudine per quel padre che aveva rischiato di perdere anche la figlia, senza saperne il motivo.  
E lo era stata, grata. Ma avrebbe preferito usarli per accendere il fuoco. Soprattutto dopo aver letto qualche pagina.  
Oh, certo, le grandi prove della vita che ci rendono persone migliori. La sofferenza che fortifica. La forza che sembra arrivare da punti insospettabili nella profondità di noi stessi e che ci permettono di superare tutto e poi andare in giro a fare proselitismo con gli aforismi stampati sulla maglietta.  
No, grazie, lei non era forte. Lei non voleva essere forte. La verità è che nessuno era più forte di altri. Anzi, che nessuno può permettersi di non esserlo, quando è necessario. Era solo che in certi momenti si doveva cacciar fuori quello che si aveva, per tirare avanti.  
Se c'è una cosa che ho imparato dalla vita, è che Si. Va. Avanti.  
Oddio, stava davvero iniziando a parlare per aforismi, e la cosa le fece venire da ridere, a sorpresa.  
 _Kate Beckett, non sei finita poi così in basso, se riesci ancora a sorridere di te stessa._  
E questo magari l'avrebbe messo nella lista di cose positive di oggi.  
Due passi avanti e uno indietro. Era il meglio che poteva chiedere alla vita.  
Pensare solo ai risultati ottenuti e non a quello che mancava.  
Essere felici nonostante. Era il suo mantra.  
Beh, felice era una parola grossa, pensò mentre finalmente il nastro iniziava a scorrere e la gente si accalcava con l'ansia di non veder arrivare la propria valigia. Come se la perdita del bagaglio significasse anche la perdita di una parte di sé.  
Lei aveva perso già talmente tanto, e più di una volta, che aveva imparato a viaggiare leggera.  
Ci si abitua tutto in fondo nella vita.  
Questi erano gli attimi di cauto benessere, in cui cominciava a scendere a patti con quello che era successo.  
All'inizio era solo buio. E vuoto. E freddo. E un'angoscia che era puro dolore animale.  
Poi erano iniziati gli istanti di nulla, quando, all'improvviso, non sentiva niente. Sedeva sulla vecchia sedia a dondolo di vimini, in silenzio vicino a suo padre a guardare la cime degli alberi, per ore, non provando assolutamente niente. La gente probabilmente aveva iniziato a pensare che fosse diventata una specie di stramba solitaria, muta.  
Suo padre capiva, era questa la cosa importante. Degli altri non le importava. Si rendeva conto che erano tutti preoccupati per lei, ma non aveva nemmeno la forza di comporre un messaggio sul cellulare. Parlare. Spiegare. Rassicurare. Le frasi di circostanza.  
Non sentire niente era stato una benedizione, all'inizio. Passava le giornate in uno stato quasi allucinatorio, dormendo per la maggior parte del tempo, a causa di una sonnolenza ininterrotta, che le rendeva impossibile tenere aperti gli occhi. E dopo settimane in cui aveva passato le notti guardando il soffitto, non chiedeva niente di meglio.  
Ma quando aveva iniziato a non volersi alzare dal letto la mattina, perché sotto le coperte si stava così bene, e l'idea di uscirne le sembrava indicibilmente faticosa, suo padre aveva avanzato timidamente l'idea che forse, Katie, non è il caso di vedere qualcuno?  
Non voleva vedere nessuno.  
Men che meno uno psichiatra che le avrebbe fatto la predica.  
Se vuoi insegnarmi qualcosa, tu, prossimo, chiunque, devi passare quello che ho passato io. Altrimenti fai silenzio.  
Ci era andata, per fare contento Jim e perché da qualche parte dentro di lei sapeva che aveva bisogno di aiuto. E così almeno tutti avrebbero smesso di importunarla.  
Il dottor Burke era stato molto paziente con lei.  
E lei usciva sempre sollevata dagli incontri con lui. Anche se piangeva, spesso, e stava in silenzio, contando le mattonelle. E lui aspettava, senza dire niente.  
Le aveva spiegato che quello che sentiva era normale. Che lei era normale. Che non era danneggiata. Che nessuno è un vaso, né tanto meno un vaso rotto riaggiustato, e via di metafore dell'acqua che si adatta all'ostacolo e lo incorpora senza perdere di forza. Però, chissà perché, le frasi sagge dette da lui le facevano un effetto diverso. Forse perché voleva credere che la salvezza per lei fosse possibile, almeno un po'.

E adesso era lì, in un posto sperduto, fuori stagione, di cui non aveva saputo nemmeno l'esistenza finché qualcuno in agenzia non le aveva chiesto dove volesse andare e lei aveva detto via. Lontano.  
Era a un oceano da casa, e qualcosa di più. Da sola. A pezzi, confusa, disorientata, fragile e senza sapere cosa avrebbe fatto di sé e della sua vita.  
Semplicemente un mattino, svegliandosi, aveva avuto voglia di partire e lasciarsi tutto alle spalle. Voleva posti nuovi, voleva ricominciare a ricostruire una nuova Kate in un posto in cui nessuno conoscesse quella vecchia, svanita del nulla.  
Si chiese quante volte ci si deve ricostruire, in una vita.  
Trovò l'uscita e finalmente poté respirare aria pulita, grazie a una leggera brezza. Guardò il paesaggio brullo, punteggiato da case basse, solitarie e, più lontano, il mare.  
Si sentì inaspettatamente felice di essere lì. E più calma, senza più quel perpetuo senso di soffocamento che non le lasciava la gola, da mesi. Forse era perché l'orizzonte era così ampio e le sembrava che i suoi polmoni potessero contenere tutta l'aria di cui avevano bisogno. O forse era perché ce l'aveva fatta senza svenire, morire, gestendo l'ansia. O magari stava iniziando a guarire.  
Si sentiva in pace anche per essere circondata da gente sconosciuta che parlava una lingua che lei non capiva. Non doveva fare conversazione, non doveva entrare nelle vite degli altri. Ne aveva già abbastanza della propria. Era come avere un'ulteriore protezione contro il mondo esterno, con il suo carico di pessimismo e brutte notizie.  
Qualcosa in più sul versante ottimismo, Kate? Pensò divertita.

E in quel momento sentì un accento americano. Si stizzì subito. Dovevano essere per forza anche lì? Non ci si poteva nascondere dai connazionali? Per tutto il tempo del suo soggiorno non avrebbe parlato con nessuno, per non far capire la sua provenienza. L'aveva già deciso e adesso le sembrò l'unico modo di sopravvivere.  
L'uomo stava parlando ad alta voce al telefono, rassicurando qualcuno sul fatto di essere giunto a destinazione sano e salvo. Perché la gente deve per forza avventarsi sui cellulari per comunicare di essere ancora vivi? State tranquilli che le cattive nuove arrivano a destinazione con puntualità. E se ci fosse stato un disastro aereo lo avrebbero già detto le televisioni di tutto il mondo. Potevano seguire il volo online, se ci tenevano.  
Soprattutto, perché dovevano inquinare acusticamente il suo spazio vitale?

Si voltò indispettita a guardare chi avesse l'ardire di farsi riconoscere subito in un Paese straniero, neanche il tempo di arrivare, irritata con lui e con se stessa per avere una soglia di tolleranza così bassa. Lei non era così, prima. Ma era tutto quello che aveva adesso.  
Aveva perfino deciso per una casa indipendente, invece che prenotare una camera in un albergo pieno di comfort, per non avere la compagnia di nessuno. Per non doverli neanche vedere.  
Passerà il tempo, e io diventerò anziana e vivrò sola con tanti gatti, tutti rossi. Rabbrividì. Lei non li amava nemmeno, i gatti, ma forse a un certo punto, a furia di allontanare le persone, non sarebbe rimasto nemmeno un cane. Letteralmente.  
Lanciò un rapido sguardo all'uomo girato di spalle, e si stupì perché si era aspettata di vedere qualcuno con un cappellino da baseball e i bermuda. Magari con una bibita in mano. Invece era alto. Era molto alto. E, a parte avere un tono entusiasta decisamente fuori luogo, mentre stava parlando con una donna (non stava origliando. Era impossibile non sentirlo), era elegantemente vestito con una giacca su misura che gridava migliaia di dollari. Scarpe di pelle. Ottimo taglio di capelli. Palestra, ma senza esagerare. Preferenza per uno stile di vita godereccio. Ampie spalle, jeans aderenti.  
Non che le interessasse come uomo, era solo una deformazione professionale, era abituata a registrare i dettagli. Oltre a tutto il resto, come se non bastasse, aveva anche chiuso la sua ultima storia, subito dopo "Il fatto". Quindi, gli uomini erano fuori dal quadro.  
Lo sconosciuto si girò all'improvviso e i loro occhi si incrociarono per un istante, prima che lei abbassasse i propri, imbarazzata per essersi fatta sorprendere a fissarlo, come se lo stesse spiando.  
Che era sì quello che stava facendo, ma solo perché la fila per i taxi era molto lunga e per fortuna era arrivato il suo turno.  
Aprì la portiera al volo e si tuffò dentro, senza più osare guardare nella sua direzione.  
Quando finalmente fu certa di aver messo abbastanza spazio tra di loro, si abbandonò contro il sedile posteriore, senza riuscire a smettere di pensare allo sconosciuto. Le sembrava di averlo già visto da qualche parte, ma, con il suo lavoro, incontrava sempre moltissima gente. E se lo aveva già incontrato, non deponeva certo a suo favore, perché voleva dire che era stato un testimone, un parente di una vittima, un sospettato o, alla peggio, un assassino. Latitante. Erano pur sempre all'estero. Lui però non sembrava ricordarsi di lei. E di solito ci si ricorda se qualcuno ti dà una brutta notizia o ti interroga con modi poco cortesi.  
Mentre guardava dal finestrino, osservando pigramente il paesaggio scorrerle davanti agli occhi, si rese conto di colpo di chi fosse lo sconosciuto. Certo che lo aveva già visto. Era Richard Castle, pensò con orrore e divertimento. Era il suo scrittore di romanzi gialli preferito. Di romanzi, punto.  
Aveva sempre desiderato incontrarlo per caso e fargli osservazioni molto argute e originali sui suoi libri e andava a finire che l'universo ti dava quello che volevi, nel momento in cui ti importa meno riceverlo.  
Richard Castle, nel posto più sperduto al mondo. Scosse la testa. Se glielo avessero raccontato non ci avrebbe creduto.


	2. Secondo

Richard Castle continuò a parlare al telefono con sua figlia, mentre seguiva con lo sguardo il taxi della sconosciuta allontanarsi.  
Perse il filo del discorso, e tornò a concentrarsi solo quando l'auto scomparì nel traffico e non fu più in grado di distinguerla tra tutte le altre di colore identico.  
Tagliò corto, salutò Alexis e si mise il cellulare nella tasca della giacca.  
Era stanco e tutto quello che desiderava era di essere ovunque, ma non lì.  
Non gli importava nulla del paesaggio e delle bellezze della natura, in quel posto sperduto lontano da ogni forma di civiltà.  
E per civiltà intendeva lusso, feste, e donne.  
Non che non avesse avuto parecchio di tutte e tre le categorie, nel lungo book tour che aveva appena terminato in giro per l'Europa.  
Erano state settimane intense in cui si era svegliato quasi ogni giorno in città diverse, in letti diversi, e mai da solo. Qualche volta non ricordava nemmeno dove fosse. E, soprattutto, con chi.  
Forse aveva esagerato, soprattutto alla fine, ma la verità era che si era goduto ogni minuto del suo viaggio e della riconquistata libertà.  
Perché era così che lo faceva sentire aver ucciso il suo protagonista dei suoi libri, Derrick Storm.  
Poteva sembrare una follia, via, chi ammazza qualcuno che gli permette di comprare case e Ferrari e ordinare lo champagne più costoso, senza nemmeno guardare il conto?  
Ma quel tizio era diventato noioso perfino per lui. Il solito agente della CIA. Le solite cose. Saltare da un aereo, scoprire complotti, farsi inseguire nel deserto. Gli aveva fatto fare di tutto, e non lo trovava più nemmeno simpatico. Era stato divertente, per molto tempo, ma adesso aveva bisogno di altro. Le avventure non finiscono mai. Era il suo motto.  
Aver concluso la saga di Storm lo faceva sentire come se si stesse precipitando a velocità folle giù nel precipizio e questo era proprio il tipo di emozione che aveva bisogno di sentire.  
Gina, ex moglie ed editor, non era stata della stessa idea. Era andata su tutte le furie e l'aveva perseguitato inferocita al telefono per settimane, minacciando di fargli causa per farsi restituire l'anticipo del prossimo romanzo, che era in ritardo di settimane.  
Non era in ritardo. Non aveva scritto nemmeno una riga.  
Ma che importanza aveva? La vita era adesso. E i soldi li aveva già spesi tutti.  
Perché preoccuparsi? Come aveva creato lui avrebbe potuto creare chiunque altro, purché gli desse qualche brivido. Altrimenti, che senso aveva vivere?

Era l'ultima tappa del suo tour, e poi avrebbe salutato il vecchio continente, per tornare alla sua vita a New York, dove tutte le sue _amicizie_ lo stavano aspettando con ansia, visto come gli avevano bombardato la casella dei messaggi in sua assenza. Sorrise compiaciuto.  
Nel frattempo però doveva sopravvivere due giorni in quel lungo dimenticato, in cui dubitava perfino che ci fosse qualche locale aperto dopo le sette di sera. Cos'era? Una specie di vendetta di Gina? Dopo le capitali l'aveva mandato in convento?  
Davvero doveva presentare lì il suo libro, nel nulla e in bassa stagione?  
Sperò che almeno ci fosse un ottimo frigobar nella sua stanza d'albergo, altrimenti non ce l'avrebbe fatta a superare la noia, sua mortale nemica da sempre.  
Non capiva se l'averlo mandato in quel lungo abbandonato da Dio fosse una specie di vendetta di Gina, che adesso stava sicuramente ridendo alle sue spalle.

Qualcosa di interessante, dovette ammettere, era accaduto. La donna del taxi, ferma sul marciapiede, aveva attirato la sua attenzione e l'aveva colpito profondamente. Pensava di essere ormai assuefatto a qualsiasi forma di bellezza femminile, ma lei aveva qualcosa di diverso.  
Non era solo molto bella, perché lo era. Senza dubbio. Una delle donne più belle su cui gli fosse capitato di mettere gli occhi e lui non era mai stato cieco. Era soprattutto molto elegante e con una grazia innata che gli aveva fatto venire voglia di raddrizzare le spalle e andare a presentarsi con un baciamano.  
Ma anche questo poteva essere normale, per i suoi standard.  
Il fatto è che, incrociando per un breve istante i suoi occhi, gli aveva attraversato la mente l'immagine di cerbiatto. Impaurito.  
Il che, a dirla tutta era un paragone piuttosto scontato e banale, per uno scrittore come lui, ma non poteva fare a meno di pensare a lei in quei termini.  
Forse era anche per via delle lunghe gambe sulle quale sembrava faticare a tenersi in equilibrio.

Con sua enorme sorpresa, si era sentito muovere dall'istinto immediato di allungare una mano per sostenerla, rassicurandola che sarebbe andato tutto bene e di non avere paura.  
Cosa gli succedeva? Era bastato stare in Europa per diventare un cavaliere della tavola rotonda che salvava le dame in pericolo?  
Ma poi lei era saltata in taxi, praticamente fuggendo, e lui era rimasto lì a fissarla, incapace di muoversi e sentendosi un perfetto idiota.  
Era solo una donna, in fondo, come ce n'erano tante altre. Con la sua vita e i suoi problemi e forse lui era stato solo uno spettatore casuale e non gradito di un momento privato.  
E questo fece galoppare la sua fantasia.  
Cosa ci faceva una persona sana di mente in un posto come quello, da sola? E perché era così spaventata? Stava fuggendo da qualcosa? Qual era la sua storia? Il suo istinto gli diceva che c'era un mistero, e lui doveva scoprirne la storia.  
Era bastata una frazione di secondo perché lei colpisse la sua attenzione e stuzzicato la sua curiosità, il che, doveva ammetterlo, non gli capitava spesso.  
Sembrava essere circondata da un'aura che la teneva lontana da tutti gli altri, nonostante fosse in mezzo alla ressa di gente che aspettava un taxi. Aveva... qualcosa di diverso. Spiccava in mezzo a tutti gli altri. Ma non sapeva esattamente cosa fosse. Era molto pallida e i suoi occhi nel viso scarno gli erano sembrati enormi.  
Gli era sembrata piena di... dignità. E molto sola.  
Arrivò finalmente il suo taxi e lui si disinteressò della _sua_ sconosciuta. Era troppo stanco per pensare a lei. Voleva solo andare in albergo e bere qualcosa di forte.

Le cose cominciarono subito ad andare male, fin da quando varcò la soglia dell'edificio storico, che a lui sembrò solo cadente, e ben al di sotto di quello che considerava accettabile.  
Avvicinandosi alla reception, sfoderando il suo solito charme, incontrò gli occhi gelidi di un impiegato a cui importava ben poco di chi fosse. Inoltre, non c'era nessuna prenotazione a suo nome. Lo sapeva, era tutta colpa di Gina.  
Gli venne voglia di girare i tacchi e prendere il primo volo e fargliela pagare.  
Cercando di non far trapelare la sua impazienza, chiese cortesemente se avessero una camera libera, ma la persona dietro al bancone sembrò perfino offesa che un plebeo come lui osasse l'ardire di chiedere di poter soggiornare presso di loro.  
Cos'è, sono troppo americano per i vostri fondoschiena aristocratici? Andiamo, in quel posto non c'era anima viva, non potevano non avere un posto libero. Lo sapevano che lui poteva comprarsi l'intero palazzo e farlo demolire? Potevano togliersi la puzza sotto al naso e infilarsela dove non batteva il sole.  
Il buonsenso gli fece decidere per un rispettoso e umile silenzio, limitandosi a spostare nervosamente il peso del corpo da un piede all'altro, attendendo la grazia di un pagliericcio per la notte.  
Non vedeva l'ora di trovarsi su un sedile in prima classe, dove avrebbero saputo come prendersi cura di lui nel modo che meritava.  
Dopo minuti infiniti, una persona diversa, ma con lo stesso atteggiamento infastidito e sprezzante, venne a informarlo con sussiego che avevano una stanza disponibile, neanche gli stessero facendo il favore di dargli quella che normalmente riservavano al Papa.  
La camera era piccola, e, nemmeno a dirlo, non c'era il frigobar. Né il servizio lavanderia e lui non aveva più niente da mettersi.  
Era bloccato nella terra degli Amish per due giorni, e senza abbastanza alcol per arrivare almeno fino alla cena.  
Si sdraiò sul letto, inquieto. Sentì un trillo provenire dal telefono. Bene, qualcuno dalla civiltà voleva mettersi in contatto con lui.  
Scoprì, invece, che la sua presentazione era stata annullata. Ottimo. A quel punto non aveva _davvero_ niente da fare. E non c'erano aerei fino al giorno dopo. Avrebbe volentieri dato un pugno al muro, ma di sicuro i becchini al piano di sotto avrebbero avuto da ridire.  
Addio libertà e vita spericolata. Sono seppellito vivo. A questo punto era meno noioso Storm, disse tra sé.  
Non era abituato ai contrattempi, alle situazioni che non andavano come voleva lui e che non potevano essere migliorare con qualche passaggio di banconote.  
Lui era abituato a fare quello che voleva, o a farlo fare agli altri. E subito.  
Quando sentì la televisione rimbombare nella sua stanza attraverso le pareti sottili, capì che era arrivato il momento di uscire da quel posto infernale e fare qualcosa. Guardare i gabbiani in spiaggia, piuttosto. Avrebbe affittato un'auto e sarebbe andato a scovare dove vendevano degli alcolici. Da che parte si guidava? Beh, ci avrebbe pensato al momento. Adesso doveva affrontare di nuovo il duo di morti viventi al piano di sotto, il cui unico scopo era quello di infastidire i clienti e render loro la vita impossibile.  
Avrebbe scritto una recensione di fuoco.

Il taxi di Kate si era fermato davanti a una piccola casa di fronte alla spiaggia. Anzi, era praticamente _in_ spiaggia. C'era solo una specie di folto canneto a separarla dal sentiero quasi introvabile, invaso dalla vegetazione, che proseguiva fino al mare.  
Le piacque moltissimo, era quello che aveva desiderato.  
Le altre case nelle vicinanze erano vuote, quindi non avrebbe avuto compagnia.  
Pagò in contanti e, senza indugiare oltre, trovò la chiave nel punto in cui le aveva indicato l'agenzia. Apprezzò molto che non ci fosse nessuna signora con le guance rubizze a mostrarle ansimando le bellezze della casa, costringendola a dei rapporti umani fuori programma.  
Entrò, sorprendendosi di trovare l'interno arredato come un cottage inglese, con il soffitto basso, il caminetto e una scala di legno che andava al piano di sopra. E tanti quadri raffiguranti selvaggina e cani da caccia.  
Non le sembrava una casa di villeggiatura estiva classica.  
Non aveva fatto troppo caso alle foto dei dépliant che le avevano dato in agenzia, tanto per lei l'unica cosa importante era avere un tetto sopra la testa.  
Ma adesso che era qui la trovava buffa e, a modo suo, confortante. Era una casa con una personalità forte, che la fece sentire subito protetta.  
Scoprì che le piaceva la cura con cui avevano sistemato i mobili antichi, il legno lucido che profumava di cera, i fiori freschi che troneggiavano sul tavolino basso dove trovò una serie di annotazioni della padrona di casa, scritte a mano con tono amichevole.  
Le aveva anche lasciato qualcosa di pronto da mangiare, per non costringerla a fare la spesa subito dopo essere arrivata.  
Era così a corto di autocontrollo che le venne un po' da piangere per una tale gentilezza.  
Andò di sopra ed entrò nella camera da letto più grande.  
Le travi si abbassavano ripidamente, consentendole di stare in piedi solo in mezzo alla stanza. C'era una finestra piccola accanto al letto, coperto da un piumino candido e soffice che le sembrò molto invitante. Probabilmente poteva vedere il mare standosene sdraiata sotto le coperte. Era un pensiero bellissimo.  
Il cottage era invisibile dalla strada, ci si arrivava solo percorrendo un viottolo asfaltato non segnalato, garantendole il massimo della privacy.  
All'esterno c'era un tavolo con una una piccola panca che dove intere generazioni di villeggianti dovevano aver trascorso ore piacevoli.  
Il giardino era ben curato, con una siepe molto alta a nascondere la casa da occhi indiscreti. Un cancellino minuscolo metteva direttamente in contatto con la spiaggia.  
Dietro la vegetazione selvaggia e lasciata crescere senza interventi umani, in fondo, il mare.  
Era all'interno di una specie di insenatura, il che, pensò, le avrebbe permesso di stare all'aperto senza venire sferzata dalle raffiche di vento che indovinava ci fossero in mare aperto, vista l'altezza delle onde e il rombo continuo.  
Venne colta da un pensiero improvviso, che decise di assecondare: lasciò tutto com'era, invece di iniziare a sistemare le sue cose, o farsi un bagno caldo, si strinse invece la giacca del suo completo da viaggio e si chiuse il cancello alle spalle.  
Stava meglio di quanto si fosse sentita nell'ultimo periodo. Forse era quello che ci voleva, stare all'aria aperta, in mezzo alla natura.  
Era attirata dal movimento incessante del mare, spinto da una forza che non si placava mai. Era la forza che mancava a lei. Respirò l'aria corroborante e le sembrò di avere già più energia del solito. Nonostante fosse ancora debole, e non in forma come un tempo, camminò a lungo, anche se cominciava a scendere l'oscurità e lei non aveva nemmeno una mappa con sé.  
Cosa poteva succederle di male? Niente di peggio di quello che era già capitato.

In vista del primo grosso centro abitato, decise di fermarsi, per non mischiarsi con le altre persone che probabilmente stavano per uscire a cena, o tornavano dalle attività della giornata.  
Si sarebbe seduta su un muretto, che separava la spiaggia dal viale piastrellato che aveva appena percorso, si sarebbe riposata e poi sarebbe tornata a casa. Poteva fare quello che voleva, senza dover rendere conto a nessuno. Poteva anche non mangiare, se non aveva fame. Si sentì libera, per una volta. Non oppressa come al solito.  
Respirò l'aria salmastra. Forse, dopotutto, sarebbe stata bene.  
Si accorse troppo presto, con disappunto, di non essere sola.  
C'era qualcun altro, seduto a fissare il mare, così come aveva intenzione di fare lei. Non aveva avuto un'idea poi così originale.  
D'accordo, non poteva pensare di essere l'unica abitante dell'isola, ma sperava che la concentrazione demografica fosse più abbordabile. Pazienza. Avrebbe ignorato tutti i suoi conspecifici.  
Un momento, però. Riconosceva quella giacca. E il profilo.  
No. Non poteva crederci. Era Richard Castle. Due volte in un giorno. Anzi, due volte _in poche ore._  
Per quanto le sembrasse un evento fuori dall'ordinario (diciamolo: straordinario), non si sarebbe certo comportata come la fan che si trovava l'idolo a due metri di distanza e va a infastidirlo per farsi un selfie.  
Aveva diritto anche lui all'anonimato, no? Era una persona, dopotutto. Soprattutto se era finito volontariamente in un posto come quello.  
E non lo avrebbe assolutamente di nuovo spiato, come nel loro incontro precedente, perché non voleva passare per una stalker. Guardò ostentatamente davanti a sé. D'accordo, solo una sbirciatina. Lui sembrava del tutto indifferente al mondo circostante, e a lei. Guardava fisso un punto vuoto davanti a lui, una mano a tenere un'agenda di pelle nera e un cartoccio marrone vicino a sé.  
Magari è così che gli viene l'ispirazione, pensò. Tipo poeta maledetto di fronte alla furia degli elementi. O forse si stava solo facendo i fatti suoi e lei si sarebbe fatta saggiamente i propri.  
Tranne che... era lì con Richard Castle. Dai. Non poteva non cogliere l'occasione che le si era proposta così spontaneamente. Cosa avrebbe detto il dottor Burke? Che doveva valorizzare le cose belle della vita quando incrociavano la sua strada, _blablabla_. Affacciarsi nel mondo, di tanto in tanto.  
Ok. Fece un respiro profondo per trovare il coraggio di dire qualcosa. Era pronta. Via.  
No. Non poteva. Non l'aveva mai fatto e non avrebbe iniziato proprio adesso. Non si sarebbe resa ridicola e non avrebbe infastidito estranei in cerca di un po' di pace.  
Quando tornò a voltarsi verso di lui, notò con grande disappunto che se ne era andato.  
Troppo tardi.  
Meglio così. Era quello che desiderava, no?  
Che peccato, però.  
Si sentiva un po' delusa. Per un volta che le capitava qualcosa di fuori dal normale, che al contempo non prevedeva che le finisse un proiettile in corpo, lei se lo lasciava sfuggire.  
Si mise le mani in tasca, rabbrividendo per il freddo e decise che era ora di tornare a casa. Sospirò.  
Quella sera avrebbe segnato nel suo diario mentale: ansia, zero. Ok, facciamo uno. Richard Castle, due. Occasioni perse nella sua vita: infinite.  
Era quindi già mezza girata di schiena quando i suoi sensi,costantemente in allarme, le segnalarono la presenza di un corpo accanto a lei. Sobbalzò violentemente per lo spavento e quasi cadde per terra.  
Che cosa diavolo... ? Oh, no. Oh, no.  
Non era andato via. Era venuto a sedersi vicino a lei e se ne stava lì in silenzio, sfiorandola appena con un gomito. Oh, mio Dio. Non sapeva che non bisogna mai prendere un poliziotto alla sprovvista? Tranne per il fatto che non era più un poliziotto, per il momento.  
Non osava nemmeno respirare, figurarsi muoversi. Voleva solo scappare via. Appoggiò i palmi delle mani sul muretto e ci si sedette sopra, facendo dondolare le gambe. Fammi scomparire da qui, pregò. _Subito._  
Lui continuò a non dire una parola, ma le allungò invece il sacchetto di carta, dentro cui spuntava una bottiglia, invitandola a berne un sorso.  
Lei guardò incredula prima la bottiglia e poi lui, non riuscendo a decidere se fosse pazza lei, o lui, e se dovesse sentirsi un po' offesa, ma poi colse in pieno l'assurdità della situazione e questo la fece scoppiare in una risata irrefrenabile, isterica.  
Rideva così forte che le sembrò che le stessero per venire le convulsioni. Come era finita così in basso da far credere al prossimo di aver bisogno di una bella bevuta, solo dandole un'occhiata da lontano?  
Il suo scrittore preferito che le spacciava alcolici comprati al supermercato.  
Poteva andarle peggio di così?  
Di sicuro sarebbe finita in uno dei suoi romanzi, a impersonare la strana vagabonda che andava in giro con i capelli cotonati, una pelliccia sintetica e i suoi averi in un carrello. E questo la fece ridere fino a farsi scendere le lacrime, mentre lui la fissava esterrefatto.


	3. Terzo

Castle si rese conto di aver fatto qualcosa di completamente sbagliato e la cosa lo lasciò sconcertato, perché di solito con le donne non perdeva un colpo e sapeva sempre qual era il modo giusto di approcciarsi.

Quando l'aveva incontrata di nuovo, era seduto da qualche tempo con la fedele bottiglia, che era riuscito a trovare nell'unico supermercato aperto a quell'ora, appoggiata vicino a sé, mentre cercava di farsi venire in mente qualche idea per il nuovo romanzo, per ingannare l'attesa. Nel frattempo era riuscito a prenotare il volo per l'indomani mattina e doveva solo far passare quella lunga serata di solitudine.  
L'aveva vista arrivare da lontano, prima dandole solo un'occhiata distratta e poi seguendola con curiosità e interesse, una volta che aveva capito di trovarsi di nuovo di fronte la sua sconosciuta.  
"Non è la _mia_ sconosciuta", aveva pensato tra sé. "E' solo che tutto quello che mi è rimasto fa fare è guardare la gente che passa".  
Lei gli era sembrata del tutto presa dai suoi pensieri, tanto che gli era passata davanti senza rendersi conto della sua presenza.  
Camminava con le mani nella tasca di una giacca che lui valutò essere troppo leggera per la temperatura esterna, sguardo basso e i capelli a coprirle il viso quasi per intero.  
Lui, sorprendendo se stesso, non era partito subito in modalità "conquista", ma aveva lasciato che lo oltrepassasse, senza fermarla.  
Era stato colto impreparato dalla sensazione di voler fare bella figura, presentandosi a lei al meglio. Era strano, di solito non gli importava quello che pensava la gente.  
Anzi, di solito lui piaceva a tutti, quindi il problema non si poneva. Tutti amano Richard Castle.  
Nel caso presente, però, qualcosa di cui ignorava l'origine lo aveva bloccato prima di tentare qualsiasi approccio. Lei era passata oltre, allontanandosi, e lui era riuscito solo a seguirla con lo sguardo, incapace di distogliere gli occhi dal suo profilo, i movimenti fluidi e la cascata di capelli che le danzavano sulle spalle a ogni passo.  
Questo posto mi sta facendo rimbambire, pensò. Finirò a scrivere Harmony, se continuo a usare parole come "danzare".  
Non era riuscito a capire se fosse una persona del posto, e allora avrebbe rivalutato le amenità dell'isola, o se fosse capitata lì per caso, come lui. Era ancora convinto che non si potesse venire in un posto del genere per scelta.  
Lei si era fermata e si era seduta poco distante da lui. L'aveva preso come un segno e lui rispettava molto i segni. Era stato come lanciare in alto una monetina con una croce su entrambi i lati.  
Incontrare la stessa bellissima estranea per due volte di fila non era più una coincidenza. Era un evento sincronico.  
Si era concesso un po' di tempo prima di fare qualsiasi mossa. Per studiarla meglio, si era detto. La verità era che si sentiva come quando al liceo aveva iniziato a chiedere appuntamenti alle ragazze e non era ancora Richard Castle, lo scrittore famoso, ma solo un ragazzo timido con una madre distratta.  
Aveva confermato quello che aveva notato nel pomeriggio... sentiva chiaramente provenire da lei una sensazione di solitudine, a ondate. Era... spersa.  
Fissava il mare arricciando le labbra, e lasciando che la brezza le scompigliasse i capelli, senza curarsi di toglierseli dal viso. Si era sentito mosso dal desiderio di alzare la mano, per prendere una ciocca e mettergliela dietro alle orecchie.  
A questo pensiero aveva capito che aveva bevuto troppo, o forse non abbastanza.  
Non gli era venuto in mente niente di originale e brillante da dirle, anche perché non sapeva se parlasse la sua lingua, o venisse da qualche luogo esotico e misterioso. Decidendo che non poteva perdersi questa occasione per niente al mondo e che qualcosa si sarebbe pur inventato, si era alzato per andare a sedersi accanto lei, e questo semplice gesto gli aveva richiesto più coraggio di quanto si aspettasse a quel punto della sua vita.  
Era stato come avvicinarsi a un animale selvatico che poteva scappar via da un momento all'altro.  
Aveva preferito stare in silenzio, e lasciar parlare la sua vicinanza fisica, sperando di non importunarla o farla sentire minacciata. Del resto, lo spazio era di tutti e lui non aveva inteso starle troppo vicino, anche se forse aveva calcolato male le distanze, visto che lei si era spaventata come se l'avesse urtata.  
Le aveva offerto un sorso dalla sua bottiglia, perché gli era sembrato un gesto ospitale e perché si fa così per mostrare al prossimo di non essere una minaccia, giusto? Si offre del cibo.  
Lui non aveva cibo, ma era pur sempre un genere di conforto, e l'avrebbe condiviso volentieri con lei, vista la difficoltà nel recuperare qualcosa di alcolico.  
Tra tutte le reazioni che aveva valutato di poter suscitare, non si era certo aspettato che lei si mettesse a ridere, senza riuscire a smettere.  
Era lui a essere talmente divertente da non avere nemmeno bisogno di fare una battuta, o lì c'era qualcosa che non andava?  
Aveva sbagliato lui o era pazza lei?  
Rimase in silenzio, questa volta non per scelta ma perché lo stupore gli aveva sigillato la bocca.  
Inoltre, adesso poteva finalmente osservarla da vicino e scoprì che i suoi occhi non erano marroni, come si era immaginato, ma di un nocciola caldo screziato di verde, che il suo viso si trasformava illuminandosi quando rideva e che lui era già perso ancora prima di sentire la sua voce.

Quando anche l'ultimo accesso di ilarità si spense, si sforzò di trovare qualcosa da dire, perché è così che fanno le persone che vivono nel mondo civile. Non stanno in silenzio in eterno.  
"Ti chiedo scusa. Ho fatto qualcosa...", non concluse nemmeno la frase, perché lei era saltata giù dal muretto per aumentare la distanza tra di loro.  
Perché in quest'isola mi evitano tutti? Mi hanno invitato loro!  
Lei sembrò valutare con serietà se rispondergli o meno, al punto che lui non si accorse nemmeno di essere finito sull'orlo del muretto, trattenendo il fiato nella speranza di ricevere qualsiasi risposta e sentendosi invaso dal sollievo quando lei sembrò decidere di rimanere a parlare con lui.  
Era stato sicuro che avrebbe girato i tacchi e se ne sarebbe andata, piantandolo in asso senza dirgli niente.  
"No, scusami tu. Non so cosa mi è preso", si giustificò, dandogli una rapida occhiata, prima di tornare a scrutare l'orizzonte.  
Oh. Quindi non era del posto. Era un accento un po' troppo americano per averlo studiato a scuola.  
"Non volevo offenderti", chiarì per essere sicuro di evitare malintesi.  
"Offendermi?".  
Castle indicò la bottiglia: "Ho solo pensato che ne avessimo bisogno entrambi per sopravvivere alla serata".  
Gli sembrò un pensiero patetico e forzato, ma non gli era venuto in mente nient'altro.  
Lei sembrò studiare le sue parole. Dio, doveva per forza farlo sentire così a disagio? Lo stava facendo ammattire e questo prima ancora di presentarsi.  
"Dipende se normalmente offri da bere agli sconosciuti o solo a quelli che ti sembra che ne abbiano più bisogno".  
Lui non aveva ancora deciso quale fosse la risposta migliore (c'era forse un trabocchetto?), quando lei proseguì, con un tono molto serio.  
"O se era solo un modo molto triste di provarci con me".  
 _Wow_. No, davvero, _wow_. Non si era aspettato una tale schiettezza.  
Non ci andava leggera e non si sarebbe fatta incantare da nessuna frase galante.  
Gli aveva proprio chiuso la porta in faccia, e faceva male. Era abituato a donne che conoscevano bene il gioco del flirt e lo assecondavano. Non era vero. Non era abituato a donne che gli dicevano di no.  
Lei non era per niente impressionata né da lui né dai suoi modi.  
A un tratto non gli sembrò più fragile e delicata, ma indovinò un certo spessore d'acciaio dentro di lei.  
E questo aumentò a dismisura il suo interesse. Questa cosa era cominciata nel modo sbagliato, ma non l'avrebbe lasciata andar via senza tentare di mettere a posto la situazione.  
Alzò le mani arrendendosi e spostò lontano da lui la bottiglia, che avrebbe volentieri gettato nel primo cestino in strada.  
"Ricominciamo. Io sono Rick", si presentò con il tono più educato che riuscì a trovare, togliendo qualsiasi accenno di galanteria che lei potesse fraintendere.  
Lei voltò un attimo la testa nella direzione da cui era arrivata e lui ebbe la chiara percezione che se ne sarebbe andata, sconfitta da tanta bassezza d'animo.  
Poi, come se la decisione le costasse molto sacrificio, tornò a guardarlo e lo graziò di un altro caldo sorriso.  
"Kate. Mi chiamo Kate", rispose per un attimo non sulla difensiva.  
Lui era esausto, cominciava già a sudare per la tensione dell'attesa di una sua risposta. Va bene che gli piacevano i misteri, ma qui era diventato un labirinto in cui non funzionavano nemmeno le regole base, cioè tenere una mano sulla siepe e svoltare sempre a sinistra (non aveva mai verificato di persona tale approccio nei labirinti, né ne capiva il senso).  
"E non abiti qui". Non aveva detto niente di male, giusto? Solo una pura constatazione dei fatti.  
Però così rischiava davvero di passare per un impiegato dell'anagrafe, in quanto a originalità.  
"No", concesse lei.  
"Nemmeno io".  
Silenzio.  
Vide un sorriso aleggiare sulle labbra di lei, per poi scomparire subito dopo. Si stava prendendo gioco di lui?  
"Ok. Forse non sta funzionando nemmeno così. Di solito non sembro né noioso, né cafone, alla prima impressione".  
Lei sembrò rendersi conto della sua situazione di disagio, perché tornò a sedersi vicino a lui, mantenendo sempre una decorosa distanza e lo beneficiò di un: "Non mi sembri noioso".  
 _Però cafone sì._  
"Anche se...".  
Ecco, lo sapeva.  
"Se volessi provarci con me direi che non è un metodo tra i più brillanti, ma visto che non siamo in questa situazione, va bene così".  
Ottimo. Messo al tappeto con una frase.  
Il due di picche più veloce di sempre. Però era rimasta seduta, quindi non doveva dispiacerle almeno scambiare due chiacchiere.  
"Ciao, Kate", le porse una mano, tirando mentalmente una riga sul discorso precedente, a farle intendere che aveva capito di essere stato rimesso al suo posto, e che voleva solo godere della sua compagnia.  
Lei sembrò capire le sue intenzioni e, infatti rilassò le spalle e i lineamenti del viso si fecero più distesi.  
Infilò la mano nella sua e lui, nel sentirla così piccola e fredda a contatto con la propria, appoggiò senza pensarci anche la mano sinistra, sopra le loro unite, solo per tenerla al sicuro e scaldarla.  
Lei sembrò essere stata punta da una tarantola e levò la mano con un gesto repentino, respingendo il contatto fisico indesiderato.  
Non ne faceva una giusta. Era un orso goffo, ecco cos'era.  
"E di dove sei, Rick?". Sembrò non dar troppo peso a quello che era successo. E mostrava interesse. Forse le faceva pena.  
"Di New York". Lei accolse la notizia con interesse educato.  
Possibile che non l'avesse riconosciuto? C'era la sua foto nella vetrina della minuscola libreria, non si era accorta?  
"E tu?".  
"Vivo a Londra". Lui la guardò sorpreso. Era pronto a giurare che fosse americana anche lei, e di un'area geografica non distante dalla sua.  
"Dove è finito il tuo accento britannico?", fece un'imitazione della parlata da serie tv in onda sulla BBC, facendola ridere.  
"Ci vivo soltanto. Sono americana anche io. Ma posso darti qualche lezione per migliorare il tuo accento inglese".  
"Te ne sarei molto grato. Posso sempre usarlo con... con niente. Lascia perdere. Americana di?".  
Che fatica. Gli sembrava di farle il terzo grado, ma la curiosità era più forte di lui.  
"Del New England", rispose Kate in modo troppo precipitoso.  
"Oh, quindi completi di tweed e antenati scesi direttamente dal Mayflower?".  
"Sì, esatto. Una cosa del genere. Tranne il tweed che fa un po' antico".  
"Perché Londra?".  
"Perché non Londra?".  
Poi cosa? Gli indovinelli a risposta multipla, metti una croce sulla risposta esatta?  
"Intendo, hai qualcosa contro Londra?", specificò lei.  
"No, certo che no".  
Vorrei solo conoscere qualsiasi cosa della tua vita ma tu mi tieni non solo fuori dalla porta, ma nascosto dentro al bunker chiuso con tre fili di catena.  
"Londra mi piace molto. E cosa fai lì?".  
"Niente di interessante. Sono un avvocato. Tu?". La vide mordersi un labbro, pensierosa.  
"Sono uno scrittore", rispose orgogliosamente. Finalmente si iniziava a parlare di qualcosa in cui lui poteva venir fuori un po' meglio del cassiere della banca. Con rispetto a tutti i cassieri e tutte le banche.  
Lei accolse la notizia con uno stupore e interesse che non gli sembrarono del tutto autentici, ma forse aveva iniziato a leggere troppo tra le righe.  
"Scrittore? Davvero? Di che genere?", lo incalzò. Aveva suscitato finalmente una reazione degna di nota.  
"Di thriller. Ma credo che a te interessi altro, sbaglio?".  
"No, assolutamente. Amo i thriller, sono tra le mie letture preferite. Qualcosa che possa essermi finito tra le mani?". Aggiunse in fretta: "A Londra, dico. Sai, non arriva tutto...".  
"Sì, certo. Ho appena finito il mio tour e sono passato anche da Londra".  
Lei sembrò dispiaciuta. "No, che peccato, devo essermi persa l'evento. E' che non esco molto. Dimmi qualche titolo".  
Lui snocciolò i titoli, mentre lei lo fissava con sguardo vacuo, scuotendo la testa desolata.  
"Richard Castle? Non ti dice niente?", fece un ultimo tentativo, un po' provato. Non era andata bene nemmeno così.  
Lei sembrò pensarci un momento, poi gli rispose sinceramente avvilita. "No, mi spiace. Non ho letto niente. Ma ti assicuro che andrò a comprare presto un tuo libro, appena torno a casa".  
Gli sembrò come se avesse dato un contentino al cane. Non aveva funzionato nemmeno questo.  
Lui si morse la lingua, violentandosi per non dirle la solita frase scontata: "Allora sali in camera che te ne regalo uno io, e te lo autografo dove preferisci".  
Si rassegnò a sembrarle l'uomo più noioso del mondo, completamente privo di qualsiasi fascino, e di concludere in modo poco soddisfacente, almeno per lui, il loro incontro.  
Ho una donna del genere tra le mani e non so farci niente. Non sono più quello di una volta.  
Con l'orgoglio un po' ammaccato, decise di godersi quello che sarebbe arrivato e la cosa sembrò funzionare.  
Lei non andò via, come aveva temuto, ma iniziarono a chiacchierare con molta più naturalezza, di gusti e preferenze in comune. Lui la vide aprirsi e quello che scorse gli piacque molto. Gesticolava, sorrideva, gli raccontava aneddoti, senza andare troppo sul personale, e lo ascoltava attenta. La trovava divertente e limpida. Era rilassante stare con lei, sentirla parlare, solo per il piacere di farlo.

A un certo punto, però, fece qualcosa che non seppe spiegarsi, dopo. Oh, se lo spiegava benissimo, con il senno di poi. Lui era un uomo e lei una donna incantevole e lui il giorno dopo sarebbe partito. Gli piaceva e si sentiva attratto e forse la stanchezza e l'alcol a stomaco vuoto gli avevano annebbiato la capacità di giudizio, perché se l'era trovata troppo vicina e non aveva più capito niente. Erano ore che voleva farlo. E non gli era sembrato niente di male, si ripeté per l'ennesima volta, erano due adulti in un Paese libero, era davvero stato tanto brutto metterle piano due mani intorno al viso e tentare di baciarla?  
Sembrava di sì.  
Sì, lo sapeva che lei aveva messo dei chiari paletti, ma non credeva di sentire solo lui che tra di loro ci fosse qualcosa e perché altrimenti lei avrebbe passato la serata con lui, se non le interessava, o c'era qualcuno che l'aspettava a casa?  
I segnali tra persone devono poter essere interpretati oggettivamente, altrimenti come si fa a comunicare tra esseri umani?  
Aveva pensato solo che sarebbe stata difficile da conquistare, non che non ne volesse sapere.  
Aveva reagito offesa e in preda alla furia, dandogli uno spintone con le braccia e facendolo quasi volare in strada.  
Si era meravigliato che avesse tanta forza.  
L'aveva guardato con tale odio che sembrava che le avesse ammazzato l'intera famiglia.  
Ci aveva solo provato. Non l'aveva rapita. Era stato solo un approccio indesiderato.  
Ma non era finita lì. Lei gli aveva gridato contro i peggiori insulti e se ne era andata intimandogli di non seguirla, di starle alla larga, che l'avrebbe fatto finire lungo disteso per davvero, che era cintura nera e che ringraziasse che preferiva evitare di sporcarsi le mani, perché avrebbe potuto fargli molto, molto male. Era meglio per lui non metterla alla prova.  
E aveva aggiunto che gli uomini peggiori sono quelli che si credono troppo irresistibili per capire che non tutte le donne cadono ai loro piedi. Che schifo.  
Aveva davvero detto che schifo e a nulla erano valsi i suoi tentativi di scusarsi, di trattenerla, di accompagnarla a casa, visto che ormai era tardi ("Adesso ti viene in mente di essere un gentiluomo?", Aveva risposto sprezzante) e di tentare di calmarla.  
Molto offesa, gli aveva girato le spalle e se ne era andata, lasciandolo ai minimi storici della sua autostima e con l'autentico dispiacere di averla ferita. Non sapeva come, ma gli spiaceva averle causato una tale reazione scomposta.


	4. Quarto

Era l'alba. Castle non si alzava così presto da quando Alexis era una neonata. Alzarsi per modo di dire, visto che non aveva praticamente dormito, pensando e ripensando a quello che era successo la sera prima.  
Adesso si trovava in piedi a controllare il tabellone delle partenze, fissandolo senza riuscire a concentrarsi sui numeri scritti accanto al volo che l'avrebbe riportato a casa.  
Doveva solo decidersi ad andare.  
Diede un'occhiata dietro di sé, spaziando con lo sguardo oltre le ampie vetrate. Il cielo era striato di rosa e il mare era calmo.  
Per la prima volta da quando era arrivato, non gli sembrò un posto così inospitale, da cui voler partire a ogni costo.  
C'è qualcosa di mistico nel sole che sorge, pensò.  
Doveva smettere di parlare come il Dalai Lama e dormire qualche ora, si rimproverò subito. Non vedeva l'ora di salire sull'aereo per riprendersi e dimenticare il piccolo contrattempo del giorno precedente.  
Le peggiori ventiquattro ore da che aveva memoria.  
Però non riusciva a muoversi da lì e iniziare la trafila per imbarcarsi, le sue gambe rifiutavano di muoversi.  
Forse devo bere un caffè, si disse. Era già il secondo della giornata, ma la caffeina non sembrava entrare in circolo nel suo corpo in modo sufficiente per schiarirgli le idee.  
Andò al bar, ordinò un caffè doppio e lo portò a un tavolino nell'angolo. Si lasciò cadere pesantemente sulla sedia, sospirando.  
Guardò gli altri viaggiatori insonnoliti e irrequieti, che trascinavano stancamente gli zaini, in attesa che venisse annunciato il loro volo.  
Era proprio qui che solo un giorno prima...  
 _Rick, alzati e prendi l'aereo.  
Non posso.  
Non posso andarmene senza scusarmi.  
Non vuole le tue scuse, e non sai nemmeno chi sia. Torna alla tua vita.  
Vero._  
Tamburellò con le dita sul microscopico tavolo di metallo, in cui non riusciva nemmeno a incastrare le gambe comodamente. Bevve un caffè dal sapore e la consistenza di acqua sporca.  
Soppesò la situazione e cercò dei validi e ragionevoli motivi per non cedere alla tentazione di fare quello che desiderava per davvero.  
Accese il cellulare. Lo spense.  
Al diavolo. Niente aereo. Un giorno aveva pure il diritto di prenderselo, per fare quello che voleva, no? Aveva lavorato per settimane con una tabella di marcia imposta da altri. Adesso era il suo turno per gestire il tempo libero che si meritava.  
Prima ancora di aver finito di formulare pensieri di assoluzione era già fuori dalle porte scorrevoli e sopra un taxi, per tornare da lei.

Anche Kate si svegliò presto quel mattino. Aveva dormito meglio del previsto, nella casa silenziosa e confortevole, sotto la coperta che l'aveva abbracciata per tutta la notte.  
Si era sentita al sicuro e per niente impaurita dal fatto di essere in una casa sconosciuta circondata dal nulla. Al contrario, si era sentita libera.  
Si cullò in quella fase in cui si sente di potersi addormentare di nuovo, con la meravigliosa consapevolezza di poterselo permettere, quando si ricordò all'improvviso di quello che era successo la sera precedente. Aveva dormito così profondamente che se ne era quasi scordata.  
Quell'uomo impossibile. Affascinante, ma insopportabile. E superficiale. Un cliché vivente.  
Una passa il tempo a immaginarsi chissà cosa del proprio idolo e questo ci prova senza neanche sapere chi ha davanti. Solo perché era una donna.  
E pensare che era andata contro alle sue resistenze, per rimanere a parlare con lui, e le era sembrato gentile e alla mano, per niente vip. Perché in fondo le era piaciuto, a essere proprio onesta, e Kate Beckett era onesta, tranne quando mentiva al prossimo.  
Non sapeva perché non avesse detto la verità su di sé, se per difendersi o per raccontarsi di essere una persona nuova e non il poliziotto a cui avevano sparato. Lui aveva di sicuro letto la notizia sui giornali: capitano della polizia ucciso e detective del suo distretto sotto tiro di un cecchino. Non voleva la sua compassione. Ma nemmeno essere rimorchiata come una qualsiasi groupie, andiamo.  
Ma, ovvio, lui viveva sulle pagine mondane, cosa si era aspettata? Qualcosa di più, dallo scrittore che le aveva permesso di superare la morte della madre.  
Ma questa è la vita, no? Ci facciamo tante illusioni e poi la realtà è diversa da come ce la siamo raccontata. Pazienza. Se ne sarebbe fatta una ragione. Addio, Richard Castle.

Ormai il sonno se ne era andato, quindi decise di scendere a prepararsi una tazza di caffè, e magari andare a berlo fuori. C'era il sole e la giornata si annunciava più limpida e calda della precedente.  
La valigia era ancora chiusa in angolo, la sera prima aveva infilato le mani per cercare le cose essenziali, troppo stanca, e arrabbiata, per pensare di disfarla. Prese una felpa e un paio di jeans, e si vestì velocemente, con i capelli arruffati e nessuna voglia di pettinarsi. I vantaggi di avere una casa invisibile.  
Si stava davvero bene all'aperto, pensò allungandosi su una delle sedie sdraio che aveva scovato nel ripostiglio esterno, come da istruzioni della padrona di casa.  
Si lasciò scaldare dal sole e si sentì bene. Magari non bene, ma meglio del solito. Forse sarebbe riuscita a prendere un colorito un po' più sano, invece della solita sfumatura verdastra che si portava in giro da settimane. Alzo la testa a occhi chiusi, per ricevere il calore sul volto.  
Era la sua idea di pace perfetta.  
Le sembrò di sentire dei rumori al di là della siepe, ma, quando aprì gli occhi per controllare, i raggi del sole la accecarono, lasciandole delle macchie luminose nel campo visivo.  
Quando recuperò la vista, le sembrò tutto normale, anche se iniziò a sentirsi inquieta.  
Non smetterò mai di stare all'erta, si disse tristemente. Non vogliono tutti spararmi. Almeno, non qui.  
Però le era rimasta addosso una strana sensazione di allarme e si conosceva abbastanza da sapere che non le sarebbe passata, finché non fosse andata a controllare di persona.  
Si avvicinò senza far rumore verso il fondo del giardino e aprì di scatto il cancellino.  
Ed fu lì che trovò Richard Castle.  
Se ne stava seduto in mezzo alla sabbia, combattendo contro la vegetazione, appoggiato contro la _sua_ siepe con una scatola in mano.  
"Fai sul serio?", gli chiese con il tono più sarcastico e seccato che riuscì a trovare.  
Lui saltò in piedi come se avesse avuto una molla e alzò una mano per fermarla, quando vide che se ne stava andando.  
"Kate, aspetta".  
"Farò finta di non averti visto, perché potrei denunciarti per quello che hai fatto". Non sapeva esattamente con quali accuse. Bivacco su suolo pubblico?  
Lui fu rapido a precederla, impedendole di proseguire. "No, aspetta, vengo in pace".  
"Non mi importa delle tue intenzioni. Adesso, se non vuoi che ti tiri un calcio, levati di mezzo". Gli lanciò un'occhiata sprezzante, che di solito con i criminali funzionava.  
Si girò colta da un pensiero improvviso.  
"Non avevi un aereo da prendere?", gli chiese. Era una delle cose che le aveva detto la sera prima, quando, figurarsi, le era anche un po' spiaciuto che se ne andasse così presto.  
"No. Sì. Più tardi. Ti chiedo solo due minuti, e poi me ne andrò via. Te lo prometto".  
"Scordatelo".  
"Per favore. Te lo chiedo per favore. Un minuto".  
"No".  
Era già quasi tornata nella sicurezza della casa e voleva solo che se ne andasse via.  
"Voglio solo chiederti scusa. Solo scusarmi".  
Lei titubò un istante, sempre dandogli le spalle.  
Tornò a voltarsi verso di lui, a braccia incrociate, invitandolo silenziosamente a parlare, con un cenno della testa.  
"Scusami. Sono stato inopportuno e non ho rispettato i tuoi spazi. Ti ho importunato. Mi dispiace molto averti messo a disagio e ti chiedo di accettare questi in segno di pace", le fece i migliori occhi da cucciolo che gli vennero e le porse la scatola che teneva in mano.  
"Cosa sarebbe?", chiese sospettosa senza la minima intenzione di prendere alcunché da lui.  
"La tua colazione".  
"Ho già fatto colazione", rispose asciutta. Come si permetteva?  
"Sono dolci locali alle mele. Dicono che siano molto buoni. Li ho trovati in una pasticceria che mi ha consigliato Lerch questa mattina, tornando dall'aeroporto".  
"Chi è Lerch?". Uno dei suoi amici immaginari?  
"Nessuno. Cioè, il proprietario insopportabile dell'albergo in cui alloggio. Credo che sia la persona che mi sopporti di meno, insieme a te. Ho parlato con due persone in tutto e mi odiano entrambe". Cercò di fare dell'autoironia per farla almeno sorridere. Non funzionò.  
"Hai tentato di baciare anche Lerch?", gli chiese molto seria.  
Lui scoppiò a ridere, divertito alla sola idea.  
"No. Sembra strano, ma di solito non vado in giro a baciare la gente a tradimento. Comunque sono due Lerch. O forse è uno che fa finta di essere due persone diverse, solo per dare sui nervi ai clienti. Non è importante. Mi perdoni?".  
Lei lo guardò a lungo, con il suo miglior sguardo da detective: 'Scordati di mentirmi', e le sembrò sincero.  
"Come hai fatto a sapere dove alloggio?", continuò l'interrogatorio.  
"Un uomo ha i suoi segreti", le rispose con tono salottiero.  
"Addio, Rick", sbatté il cancello dietro di sé.  
"No, Kate, scusami. Di nuovo. Non riesco a farne a meno. Ho... chiesto in giro".  
"Mi hai seguito? Perché questo si chiama stalking e io ti denuncerò per davvero". Gli avrebbe chiuso lei stessa le manette sui polsi, pensò con soddisfazione.  
"No. Te lo giuro. Non ti ho seguito. E' che sanno tutti della bella straniera che vive sola nella casa strana".  
Era vero a metà. L'aveva seguita finché aveva potuto, aveva cercato su google, e aveva finto di chiacchierare del più e del meno con la signora che gli aveva venduto i dolci, riuscendo infine a capire in quale casa vivesse.  
"Chiamami ancora 'bella straniera' e mi metto a gridare", lo avvertì.  
Lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi, soppesandolo.  
"Vuoi entrare a bere un caffè?", gli propose cautamente, come se stesse invitando un serpente velenoso.  
"Certo. Sì. Grazie. Volentieri". Sembrava entusiasta come un bambino.  
Lo precedette in giardino, ma lo fermò con una mano quando lo vide dirigersi dentro casa.  
"Stai qui", lo ammonì. "Non oltrepassare quella porta".  
Verso una tazza di caffè ancora caldo per lui, e un'altra per sé, e tornò fuori, accorgendosi che, nel frattempo, Rick aveva apparecchiato il tavolino sghembo arrangiandosi con quello che aveva trovato in giro, la scatola in bella mostra e anche un centrotavola rudimentale.  
Non voleva farsi vedere sorridere.  
Lui la guardò con aria innocente: "Non mi sono mosso da qui".  
Lei gli porse la tazza, sedendosi il più lontano possibile. Bevvero in silenzio i loro rispettivi caffè.  
"Quando hai il volo?", volle sapere. Le sembrò di essere l'ufficio informazioni, ma voleva fargli capire che non poteva stare lì oltre lo stretto necessario.  
Lo vide impreparato a rispondere e capì che si stava preparando a mentirle.  
"Non c'è nessun volo!", esclamò esasperata e pronta a prendersi le sue tazze e tornare dentro. O lanciargliele addosso.  
"Sì, c'era. Te lo giuro. Solo che...", si fermò cercando le parole giuste per non farsi rimproverare di nuovo.  
"Solo che?". Le sembrava di essere nella stanza degli interrogatori. Forse le stava pulsando anche la vena.  
"Che mi spiaceva non scusarmi. Ma c'era. Stamattina. Sono anche andato in aeroporto. Ci sono testimoni".  
Lei rise dentro di sé perché era una frase così familiare, detta da qualcuno che non aveva idea da che mondo provenisse.  
"Quindi hai rimandato il volo per chiedermi scusa", riassunse per fare il punto della situazione.  
"Sì", rispose speranzoso, convinto di aver detto una cosa che potesse farle piacere.  
"Questo è peggio dello stalking. Davvero, Rick, devi farti vedere", commentò severa, ma lui aveva capito lo stesso che era lusingata. Forse si era aperto uno spiraglio.  
"Cosa fai oggi?", le chiese cambiando discorso.  
"Perché? Vuoi seguirmi dietro alle siepi?".  
"No, però potrebbe essere un'idea... Sto scherzando! Perché non passiamo la giornata insieme?".  
"Ti ha dato di volta il cervello?". No, no, assolutamente no.  
"Solo per dimostrarti che non sono una persona orribile. Posso portarti le borse".  
"Quali borse?".  
"Nel caso volessi comprare qualcosa. O volessi andare in spiaggia. Oppure posso stare un passo indietro e prenderti al volo se ti si incastrano i tacchi nelle grate di ferro".  
Lei cercò di rimanere seria, senza riuscirci del tutto.  
"Grazie, ma no. Non ho bisogno di niente. Scuse accettate. Possiamo salutarci e andare per la nostra strada". Le era uscito più pomposo di quanto volesse.  
"Ti regalo il mio ultimo libro e ti racconto tutta la trama. Non vuoi il punto di vista dell'autore? Hai detto che ti piacciono i thriller. Magari hai portato poche cose da leggere".  
"Non voglio parlare con te! Hai ammazzato Derrick Storm!", esplose senza pensarci e mordendosi subito la lingua.  
Lui la fissò con gli occhi sgranati per lo stupore.  
"Tu hai letto i miei libri!", mormorò stupefatto.  
"Non cambiare discorso. Sono cose da fare ai fan? La gente ha un cuore! Si affeziona. Chi sei, Shonda Rhimes?". Era davvero imbufalita e, allo stesso tempo, cercava di coprire il fatto di aver ammesso di conoscerlo da prima. E di essere una sua fedele lettrice.  
"Ok, posso spiegare", lui mise le mani avanti per placarla.  
"Non c'è niente da spiegare. E' morto. E' finita".  
Lui accolse le accuse senza replicare, fissandola, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento dell'altro piano del discorso.  
"Quindi tu sapevi chi ero. E mi hai mentito. Mi hai guardato in faccia e hai detto: 'No, mi spiace, non ho mai sentito il tuo nome'. E sembravi sincera! Mi hai ingannato e io ci sono caduto con tutte le scarpe. Mai pensato di fare l'attrice?".  
"No, mi va bene quello che faccio. E comunque dovevi vedere la tua faccia, quando non riuscivi a credere che al mondo ci fosse qualcuno che non ti conosceva", ridacchiò ricordando la scena, prendendolo in giro.  
"Sei cattiva. Ferisci le persone. Per farti perdonare devi proprio accettare il mio invito".  
"Bel tentativo, ma no".  
"Dai, Kate. Non so cosa fare per tutto il giorno".  
"Io cosa sarei? L'animatrice del villaggio?".  
"No. Beh, non ti vedrei male. Dopo l'attrice. Comunque, no. Sto solo cercando qualsiasi modo per passare un po' di tempo con te. Con intenzioni più che onorevoli".  
Lei sembrò raccogliere le idee, prima di rispondere.  
"Ok. Rick. Sei stato molto gentile a portarmi la colazione e tutto il resto. E ieri sera posso aver reagito un po' male. Però... io non...", era difficile da spiegare. _A casa mi vogliono morta_?  
"Io non ho voglia". Le sembrò che quella semplice frase riassumesse il suo pensiero, senza offenderlo.  
"Non hai voglia?"  
"Di cose tra uomo e donna. Voglio dire... per me potresti essere una pianta".  
Miglior spiegazione di sempre. Per niente offensiva.  
"D'accordo. Una cosa platonica mi va bene". Lui non le sembrò né colpito, né desideroso di andarsene.  
"Davvero?", lo osservò dubbiosa.  
"Forse sulla pianta ho avuto qualche cedimento, ma rispetto il tuo essere... impegnata? O lesbica. O suora".  
"Cioè questi sono gli unici motivi per cui non mi interessa avere un appuntamento con te, secondo il tuo modo di vivere? Che te ne pare di non mi piaci abbastanza?".  
"Fa piacere anche a me passare la giornata con te, Kate", le rispose guardandola come se volesse portarla di sopra senza indugi.  
"Se pensi che ceda solo davanti ai tuoi occhi dolci, devi fare di meglio", gli rispose avviandosi verso casa per cambiarsi, e permettendosi di sorridere solo quando fu completamente sicura che non la stesse vedendo.


	5. Quinto

Kate era seduta in macchina accanto a lui, sentendosi profondamente a disagio.  
Non si era aspettata di sentirsi così e si odiava per non essere come le persone normali, che sono allegre e si godono le cose che la vita offre loro.  
Non era lui, assolutamente. Era lei che si sentiva soffocare, che trovava lo spazio dell'abitacolo troppo piccolo e lui troppo... ingombrante.  
Non fisicamente. E nemmeno perché parlava troppo, visto che non stava affatto parlando, guidava ed era concentrato sulla strada, in quello che le sembrò un gesto voluto per darle tutto l'agio che le serviva, aspettando che si rilassasse.  
Probabilmente l'aveva spaventato, con tutti i suoi discorsi e i suoi modi bruschi, e lui aveva pensato che il modo migliore per non infastidirla fosse diventare invisibile.  
Bel risultato, Kate.  
Non voleva sentirsi così, non voleva dare questa impressione, quella di dover essere trattata come una persona vulnerabile.  
Sapeva bene di averlo messo in allarme e che questo aveva fatto perdere la spontaneità.  
Non era il momento giusto, per lei. Era troppo presto. Era troppo intimo.  
Sì, lo sapeva che aveva messo in chiaro le cose, ma non era dell'approccio fisico che aveva paura, quanto della connessione con un altro essere umano.  
Non stava bene nemmeno con se stessa, come poteva pensare di stare bene con altre persone? Con un uomo?  
Aveva evitato tutti per troppo tempo e non era in grado fare amicizia con nessuno.  
Che cosa poteva dare a chiunque? Niente. Era stato scorretto uscire con lui, come se fosse una qualsiasi persona in vacanza pronta a divertirsi, senza un problema al mondo. Come se fosse normale.  
Voleva solo correre a a casa e infilarsi sotto le coperte. Sotto al letto. Chiudere tutte le porte a chiave e stare da sola. Voleva smettere di sentirsi così. E più ci pensava e più si ossessionava e più cominciava a sentirsi male e il disagio si trasformava in disturbo fisico.  
Sentiva già l'ansia cominciare a chiuderle il respiro. Non andava bene. Pericolo.  
Doveva proteggersi e non mettersi in una situazione che non poteva gestire, e che l'avrebbe fatta regredire, a quando aveva paura anche solo di uscire di casa.  
Si agitò sul sedile. Voleva scendere. Abbassò il finestrino per far circolare dell'aria fresca, e lui spense l'aria condizionata, sempre in silenzio. Forse pensava che era pazza sul serio.  
Si sentiva così in pena per se stessa, per non poter avere una vita normale, per averci provato ed essersi illusa di poter passare una giornata piacevole, senza stare male, che le venne quasi da piangere.  
Maledette emozioni che venivano a galla nei momenti più impensati.  
Era stata così bene la sera prima. E anche solo qualche minuto prima. Cosa era cambiato adesso?  
Voleva solo ringraziarlo e dirgli di trovarsi qualcuno più sano di lei. Non era colpa sua se stava male, lo sapeva. Ma era arrabbiata lo stesso, arrabbiata con se stessa, con la sua debolezza che le stava rovinando la vita.  
Non stava più guardando il paesaggio scorrere davanti ai suoi occhi, non sapeva dove fossero, e questo peggiorò la sensazione di malessere.  
Il minimo spostamento dall'asse delle sue abitudini le provocava ansia.  
Castle sembrava imperturbabile, ignaro delle sue sensazioni e del fatto che di lì a un minuto avrebbe dovuto fare inversione e riportarla indietro.  
Non si sarebbe mai perdonata per una cosa del genere, lo sapeva. Si sarebbe incolpata fino alla morte, perché sapeva di non poterlo fare, ma aveva provato lo stesso ad avere una vita normale. Pensava la parola "normale" almeno cento volte al giorno.  
Lui svoltò in una strada secondaria a fondo chiuso, accostò, spense il motore e si girò verso di lei.  
"Va tutto bene?", le chiese preoccupato.  
Lei venne presa in contropiede e non seppe cosa rispondere. Si era accorto? Di cosa?  
Lui sembrò leggerle nel pensiero.  
"Sei pallida e ti agiti come se ti stessi portando via contro la tua volontà".  
A lei vennero le lacrime agli occhi. Non era lei questa persona emotiva che veniva attaccata da ogni minuscola scheggia di realtà.  
"No, sto bene", mentì. Che almeno le rimanesse l'orgoglio.  
"Non è vero, ma puoi dirmelo. Sono io? Guido male? Il tuo fidanzato londinese sta per arrivare e devo nascondermi nell'armadio? Non sai come dirmi che preferiresti leggere 'Le mie prigioni' invece che passare la giornata con me?".  
Bastò questo a scaldarla e farla stare subito meglio. Si era accorto che stava male voleva farle stare bene.  
Era qualcosa che non le capitava da tanto tempo. _Vuole farmi stare bene._  
Il pensiero le fece venire voglia di abbracciarlo, perché in questo assurdo predominio da parte di emozioni contrastanti, a volte doveva ricordare di essere una persona chiusa. Ma ormai era priva di pelle nei confronti del mondo circostante, che le arrivava addosso senza filtro. Le cose brutte e le cose belle la colpivano nello stesso modo devastante. Non sapeva più metterle nello scomparto della sua mente e lasciarle lì. Non sapeva più gestirsi.  
"No... non sei tu... è che... ".  
"Lo so. Non sei tu - sono io. O viceversa. Mi piaci tanto ma ho lasciato la pasta sul fuoco. Devo _pensarmi_ ".  
" _Devo pensarmi_? Chi ha mai detto una frase del genere? E che significato avrebbe?", si mise a ridere, per un attimo dimentica dei suoi moti interiori.  
"Credo voglia sempre dire 'Non mi piaci abbastanza', però chic".  
Cercò il suo sguardo, facendola rimescolare dentro.  
"E qual è la tua frase per farti riportare indietro? Fammela aggiungere alla lista".  
Lei accennò un breve sorriso.  
"Quali sono i programmi della giornata? Spiaggia? Ti sei messo il costume Rick Castle?".  
"No, ma posso sempre..."  
"Non dirlo".  
"Non dire cosa?"  
"Che non hai il costume e che va bene lo stesso".  
"Ehi, per chi mi hai preso? Non dico cose così scontate. Ok, le dico. Ma tu me le bruci sul tempo. Deve essere impossibile chiederti un appuntamento". Si fermò. "Lo dico solo a fini statistici, ovviamente".  
"Ovviamente, visto che non è un appuntamento".  
"Quindi ci divertiamo e basta?".  
Lei annuì.  
"Ci divertiamo e basta".  
"E me lo dici se non mi sopporti più e vuoi che ti porti indietro? Stabiliamo un segnale. Lo dico prima che mi spintoni di nuovo".  
Più andava avanti e più le veniva voglia di accucciarsi in un angolo e piangere. Doveva per forza essere così gentile? Si riscosse.  
"Dobbiamo star qui tutto il giorno a parlare di quanto ci divertiremo o pensi che ce la faremo ad andare da qualche parte?", gli rispose sarcastica.  
"Che brutto carattere. Sei sempre così al mattino?".  
"E' un peccato. Non lo scoprirai mai".  
Stava bene. Non _meglio_. _Bene_. E continuò a stare bene per tutto il resto della giornata.  
Castle era attento a non invadere i suoi spazi. Era premuroso e sensibile, quando non doveva fare colpo per forza.  
Tornò la sintonia della sera precedente e Kate si trovò a ridere moltissimo, più di quanto si ricordasse di aver fatto da molto tempo.  
Bighellonarono senza meta, parlando fitto mentre camminavano vicini, le teste che si sfioravano. La prese al volo, quando inciampò davvero su una mattonella che sporgeva, e lei sentì la mano salda che le impedì di cadere e la tenne in piedi. Ma lui la tolse subito. Non le avrebbe dato fastidio se l'avesse lasciata lì.  
Si sedettero a un tavolino all'aperto a pranzare e in un momento di silenzio lei fece una rapida fotografia di quello che vedeva intorno a sé e che stava rendendo il momento perfetto. Il mare davanti a loro, la gente in spiaggia, le loro gambe che si sfioravano e loro che non se ne rendevano conto, a loro agio nel toccarsi. Gli occhiali da sole appoggiati sul tavolo, la sua borsa semi aperta sulla sedia, il telefono mai guardato. La crema solare che le faceva bruciare gli occhi e lei che se li sfregava peggiorando la situazione e lui che le bloccava le mani, porgendole un tovagliolino, perché si asciugasse le lacrime.  
Lui che le chiedeva se stava bene e che la guardava da lontano per tenerla d'occhio.  
Non gli aveva spiegato niente, non aveva giustificato il disagio della mattina, e lui non aveva più toccato l'argomento.  
 _Click._  
Mescolare il caffè, il rumore del cucchiaino sulla ceramica, cercare un elastico, alzare le braccia per raccogliersi i capelli, lui che si slacciava un altro bottone della camicia.  
La languidezza del pomeriggio.  
Loro due in spiaggia, seduti sulla sabbia, vestiti, senza nemmeno un asciugamano, a gambe incrociate a parlare, di cosa? Di tutto, di niente, tracciando righe sulla sabbia con le dita.  
Allungarsi su un fianco e appoggiare la testa su un braccio, guardando il cielo, in silenzio.  
Era troppo? Non stava succedendo niente. Però lei si sentiva come se le avessero regalato una giornata libera dai macigni che si portava dietro di solito. Aveva la sabbia nei capelli e il vestito che era stato bianco era probabilmente irriconoscibile. Forse aveva preso troppo sole perché sentiva la pelle tirare e quando appoggiò la mano, sentì che scottava.  
Le sembrava di inspirare tutta l'aria, e la vita, di cui aveva bisogno. Chiuse gli occhi. Forse si assopì per cinque minuti, aprì gli occhi e lo vide guardarla da vicino e sorriderle. Sorrise anche lei e chiuse gli occhi di nuovo.  
Si mise seduta, la temperatura era calata, tra poco avrebbe avuto freddo. Si strofinò le braccia. Raccolse le scarpe.  
Lui si alzò in piedi e si tolse la sabbia dai pantaloni. Allungò una mano e l'aiutò ad alzarsi a sua volta, come se stesse sollevando una piuma.  
Non aveva fatto nessuna domanda indiscreta. Non era stato invadente. Era stato gentile, ma non galante. L'aveva lasciata in pace, prevenendo e togliendo di mezzo tutto quello che pensava potesse darle fastidio. Le aveva perfino aperto la bustina dello zucchero, quando lei stava litigando con la carta, rischiando di spargerlo ovunque. Lei lo aveva lasciato fare.  
 _Houston, abbiamo un problema._  
Un altro giorno così e io me lo porto a casa in valigia.

"E' ora di andare", gli disse a malincuore. Erano stanchi, bruciati dal sole, appagati. Lei voleva solo dormire e lui, pensò, vorrà andare a farsi una doccia. O qualsiasi altra cosa dovesse fare.  
Non volevano andare via. Nessuno dei due. Lo capiva dai gesti rallentati, dall'indugiare sulle piccole cose, dall'attardarsi a fingere di cercare qualcosa.  
"Hai ragione. Ti porto a casa", le rispose con lo stesso rammarico.  
"Io... devo andare fare la spesa. Dovevo farla oggi, ma poi... lasciami pure qui".  
Vide la delusione nel suo sguardo.  
"Vuoi compagnia?".  
"No... non voglio... sarai stanco e fare la spesa non è il massimo del divertimento".  
"Non hai mai fatto la spesa con Richard Castle. Andiamo".  
Non le diede nemmeno il tempo di ribattere.  
Non ho fatto un sacco di cose con Richard Castle, si disse. E vorrei tanto farle.  
Non le faceva bene essere in vacanza. Perdeva il senso della realtà. Diminuiva i suoi confini e, senza rendersene conto, finiva dritta in un buco nero. Doveva tornare nel suo spazio sicuro. Il problema era che non sapeva più dove fosse. Le sembrava di essere già al sicuro anche così. Non sentiva nessun segnale d'allarme.  
E così, un po' imbarazzati, lei soprattutto, fecero il loro trionfale ingresso nel piccolo supermercato.  
Non era una cosa intima fare vedere a un estraneo i propri acquisti? Le proprie manie? Doveva comprare i suoi biscotti preferiti o quelli che le davano un certo tono elegante?  
Lui prese in mano la situazione e fece diventare una cosa noiosa come fare la spesa qualcosa di divertente. Come tutto il resto. Le riempì lui il carrello di prodotti che doveva assolutamente comprare perché le sarebbero serviti, decise cosa le sarebbe piaciuto, anche se lei rimetteva sugli scaffali metà delle confezioni che lui prendeva quasi senza guardare, si offrì di cucinare per lei, decantando le lodi di cibo che probabilmente non conosceva nemmeno e, quando la vedeva dubbiosa, prendeva tutto.  
Comprò metà negozio, riuscendo anche ad affascinare la cassiera, che la guardò con odio. Ne era sicura. Era uno sguardo da: "Girati un attimo e te lo porto via".  
Un altro click, uscendo dalle porte scorrevoli. Era tutto così normale, come se lo avessero sempre fatto. Come se potessero continuare a farlo. Poteva abituarsi a tutto questo. Poteva abituarsi ad avere intorno Richard Castle.  
Click per i momenti bui.

Erano arrivati al cottage. Castle aveva tolto le borse della spesa e le aveva appoggiate vicino alla porta, senza osare entrare, ricordando il divieto del mattino. Adesso erano in piedi uno di fronte all'altra, un po' intimiditi.  
"Grazie", gli disse semplicemente.  
"Grazie a te", gli rispose lui di rimando.  
Come si faceva ad andare via? Ci si girava e basta? Così, banalmente?  
"Sono stata bene". Ci teneva a dirglielo, anche se era la solita frase, ma non se la stavano cavando benissimo, in quanto a originalità.  
"Anche io, ma se lo dico sembra che ci sto provando prima di darti il bacio della buonanotte".  
Lei sorrise. Le facevano male le guance, a furia di sorridere.  
"Ok". Qualcuno doveva fare qualcosa o avrebbero messo radici sul posto.  
Fu lui il primo a muoversi. Le mise una mano sul fianco per darle un bacio sulla guancia. Era il primo contatto fisico intenzionale dell'intera giornata. Lei, in questa nuova versione di se stessa che esisteva solo qui, e non nella vita reale, alzò le braccia e gliele mise intorno al collo. Lui la strinse piano.  
"Grazie", gli sussurrò di nuovo, davvero grata per tutto quello che le aveva regalato in quella giornata in vacanza dalla solita se stessa cupa e infelice.  
Gli sorrise da lontano ed entrò in casa. Serena.  
Una volta dentro cominciò già a mancarle.


	6. Sesto

Pioveva. Da ore.  
Kate guardava fuori dalla piccola finestra del cottage, in cucina, con una tazza di tè in mano. Era tardo pomeriggio e stava piovendo dal mattino, quietamente.  
Era uscita lo stesso, molto presto, e aveva fatto una lunga passeggiata in riva al mare. Sapeva di poter apparire strana, in giro senza nemmeno un ombrello e che tutti gli altri abitanti dell'isola se ne stavano al riparo a casa propria a vederla passare chiedendosi che problemi avesse, ma non le importava.  
Ogni giorno cercava di lasciarsi libera di sperimentare qualcosa di nuovo. Del resto non si possono ottenere risultati diversi, se si continuano a fare le stesse cose. No? Così aveva letto da qualche parte.  
In quel luogo si toglieva uno strato di tristezza al giorno e, anche se era arrivata da poco, si sentiva abbastanza temeraria per provare a fare qualcosa, solo perché le andava, fuori dai soliti schemi.  
Quindi era uscita e si era lasciata inondare dalla pioggia. Le era mancato il fiato, all'inizio, l'acqua le era scesa tra i capelli, gocciolando sulla schiena, e le si erano incollati i vestiti addosso, ma dopo qualche minuto non ci aveva fatto più caso.  
A minuscoli intervalli si sorprendeva a dimenticare di controllare come stava, e iniziava a sentirsi aprire il cuore da una imprevista sensazione di leggerezza e fiducia per il futuro.  
La pioggia le aveva lavato via un po' della cupezza e della disperazione, intesa alla lettera come mancanza di speranza. Scopriva di avere il coraggio di pensare al dopo, alla sua vita normale. Non sapeva cosa era rimasto della vita che conosceva, ma prima o poi bisognava avere la forza di andare a vedere.  
Inoltre, aveva bisogno di fare un po' di esercizio fisico, perché era fuori forma da troppo tempo.  
Era tornata a casa di buon umore, si era fatta un lunghissimo bagno caldo, guardando il paesaggio da dentro la vasca colma e traboccante e leggendo uno dei romanzi che si era portata.  
C'era talmente silenzio che ogni tanto muoveva qualcosa giusto per sentire dei suoni provenire dal mondo reale.  
Si era sentita rinascere. Si era asciugata i capelli, aveva mangiato qualcosa ed era tornata a letto, dormendo per la maggior parte del pomeriggio.  
Aveva recuperato le energie, si era riposata e adesso aspettava impaziente che scendesse la sera, per iniziare a prepararsi.  
Perché era vero che il giorno prima era stato molto bello e che quando era andata via svolazzava in un concentrato di esaltazione e appagamento, ma poi si era chiusa la porta alla spalle e si era detta: e adesso?  
Non sapeva dove lui alloggiasse e, cosa più importante, non sapeva se fosse stato bello anche per lui. Magari si era fatta tutto un fantastico film nella sua testa, che aveva guardato da sola. Lui non era stato di molte parole, ma tra minacce, mettere le cose in chiaro e stranezze varie e non spiegate, non c'era da stupirsi che fosse stato sulle sue.  
Si era quindi rassegnata a passare lunghe e tediose ore di tormento, perché non aveva più l'età per fissare il telefono implorandolo di squillare. E poi, quale telefono? Lui non aveva il suo numero, non ce l'aveva nessuno.  
Era rimasta impalata all'ingresso con le borse in mano, senza sapere cosa fare, già insofferente all'idea di passare da una giornata così piena di eventi a una riga piatta.  
Aveva deciso di darsi da fare, di non lasciare che la sua mente iniziasse a rimuginare e a farsi prendere dal nervosismo. Cosa aveva imparato? Doveva concentrarsi sulle belle cose che aveva vissuto, ed essere grata e tutto quanto. Bello, grazie. Posso averne di più?  
Quindi, si era dedicata subito al compito noioso di metter via la spesa. Un posto per ogni cosa, ogni cosa al suo posto.  
Magari questo avrebbe dato anche un ordine dentro di sé. _Come fuori, così dentro, come in alto così in basso e ci sono più cose in cielo e in terra, Orazio di quante eccetera.*_  
Strane le cose che vengono in mente quando si lascia la mente libera di vagare incontrollata.

Quando aveva trovato il foglietto ripiegato, dentro a una confezione di qualcosa che non ricordava nemmeno che avessero comprato, non aveva potuto onestamente dire di non aspettarselo.  
Non aveva formulato un chiaro pensiero di aspettativa curiosa, ma quando se l'era ritrovato in mano aveva capito che, a qualche livello non conscio, sapeva già che lui avrebbe fatto una cosa del genere.  
Per dirla in parole molto più sincere, aveva finto di non sperare che i loro rapporti non fossero finiti così, ecco tutto.  
L'aveva appoggiato davanti a sé e aveva finito quello che stava facendo. Sì, era una persona che ritardava il piacere di una cosa bella, anzi si era dovuta trattenere dal pulire l'intera cucina e perché non falciare tutto il prato, già che c'era? L'attesa che prolunga il piacere, il sabato del villaggio, eccetera.  
Si vede che era il giorno delle citazioni.  
L'aveva lisciato, chiedendosi quando l'avesse scritto e perché lei non se ne fosse accorta. D'accordo, lui andava in giro con la sua moleskine come Hemingway, ma pensava che fosse solo per darsi un tono.  
Era uno scrittore. Scriveva, dunque. Anche a mano.  
Quando aveva cercato di sbirciare senza volerlo aprire del tutto si era detta che va bene farsi sparare dal cecchino, però questo non poteva giustificare sempre qualsiasi stranezza.  
 _Dai, Kate, apri._  
Si era aspettata qualche frase fatta di quelle che le stavano venendo a raffica, che le avrebbero ammazzato l'entusiasmo, o il suo numero di telefono e in quel caso sarebbe stato difficile riprendersi da tanta scontatezza, invece aveva trovato scritto solo la data del giorno successivo e un orario. E, sotto, tra parentesi _Non puoi dirmi di no. Non sapresti come. A domani._  
 _A domani_ le era sembrato un saluto bellissimo che profumava di promesse di cose belle. Aveva qualcosa da aspettare.

Finalmente, dopo essere impazzita nell'attesa, era arrivo il momento di sedersi davanti a lui, in un locale intimo, con le luci basse e soffuse. Non certo all'altezza dell'ultimo ristorante alla moda di New York, ma il meglio che lui avesse potuto trovare.  
Doveva ricordarsi di stare calma ogni cinque minuti, perché cosa doveva mai succedere? Era una cena. Avevano già consumato insieme tutti i pasti decisi dal consorzio umano, una cena non era niente di diverso. Tranne che erano vestiti più eleganti, che lui l'aveva accompagnata dentro e l'aveva fatta accomodare, cosa che aveva sempre trovato stucchevole, ma questa volta invece si era quasi emozionata, e che c'era una strana corrente elettrica sotterranea che la intimidiva e la induceva a sorridergli abbassando le ciglia.  
Era spensierata come non mai e pregustava tutto il tempo che avrebbero potuto trascorrere insieme. Da soli.  
Le sembrava tutto luminoso, aveva l'impressione che tutti entrando le sorridessero e che, per una volta, il mondo non la stesse sbalzando fuori in curva.  
Se non avesse dovuto stare composta, avrebbe fatto continue giravolte su se stessa, fino a cadere a terra con la testa che le girava. Aveva anche la gonna adatta.  
Lui era molto affascinante, chiaramente a suo agio nel ruolo e molto sicuro di sé, cosa che non mancava di renderlo ancora più attraente.  
La gente che sa quello che vuole e se lo va a prendere le era sempre piaciuta. Era così anche lei.

Poi successe. All'inizio non capì, fu colta così impreparata che le sembrò perfino qualcosa che stesse avvenendo fuori dal suo corpo, infatti si guardò intorno smarrita.  
Il cuore le sprofondò nel petto per la seconda volta. E fu subito allarme, scattarono tutti i meccanismi e lei si sentì annegare nella paura, di nuovo.  
Ma non voleva. Non si sarebbe arresa così. Lottò furiosamente per fare passare le sensazioni di panico, le ignorò, ordinò loro di andarsene e implorò che almeno quella volta la lasciassero in pace.  
Non sembrò funzionare niente.  
Cambiò posizione, muovendosi a disagio sulla sedia. Sapeva che, se avesse tenuto duro, l'ondata di ansia sarebbe passata, ma in quel momento sembrava solo crescere, senza mai arrivare all'apice.  
Si prese i capelli tra le mani per raccoglierli in un nodo che spostò prima su una spalla e poi sull'altra, per prendere un po' di fresco.  
"Non fa molto caldo qui?", chiese con voce spaurita, odiandosi per il tono stridulo e cercando di non far trasparire quello che provava, ma al contempo doveva dare una spiegazione alla sua agitazione.  
"No, non mi sembra", le rispose Castle perplesso. Prese la bottiglia e le versò un po' di acqua. Lei gli fece un piccolo sorriso di scuse e allungò una mano tremante e scivolosa a prendere il bicchiere.  
Il solo sforzo di comportarsi normalmente e non mostrare niente in pubblico del suo tumulto interiore la stava sfiancando.  
Prese il menu e si sventolò, sapendo che sarebbe stato un beneficio illusorio, ma l'aria fresca sembrò darle un po' di sollievo.  
E intanto i minuti passavano e intanto il malessere non svaniva e lei non sapeva per quanto tempo sarebbe riuscita a mantenere il suo ferreo autocontrollo, perché l'ultima cosa che desiderava era far vedere agli altri che stava male.  
"Vuoi che chiediamo che ci cambino di tavolo?", le propose lui gentilmente.  
Era così premuroso. Ed era un peccato. Il despota, che aveva preso il comando della sua vita, comparendo e scomparendo senza nessuna logica, non le avrebbe mai permesso di vedere dove li avrebbe portati il loro incontro. A quel pensiero si alzò da dentro di lei un'ondata di vittimismo, e di rabbia. Perché doveva dire addio alla prima cosa bella che le capitava da secoli? Ma, d'altro canto, come poteva viverla? Non riusciva nemmeno a stare semplicemente seduta in ristorante, a cenare. Chi avrebbe voluto uscire con una persona che aveva questi limiti? Lei non avrebbe potuto imporlo a nessuno.  
Per un po' pensò che ce l'avrebbe fatta, doveva solo concentrarsi sul singolo momento, senza andare oltre con il pensiero. Se cominciava a pensare a dove avrebbe trovato la forza di volontà di impedirsi di stare male per altre lunghissime ore sarebbe collassata.  
E pensare che solo poco prima il mondo le sembrava carco di promesse pronte a schiudersi e adesso era solo una strada in salita. Una montagna da scalare e tutto quello che doveva fare era cenare e chiacchierare.  
Non riavrò mai più la mia vita di prima, pensò. Sarà sempre un inferno in cui verrò colpita a tradimento. Da un cecchino. Dal panico. Cosa cambiava?  
Non si accorse nemmeno che lui aveva smesso di parlare, che la stava guardando preoccupato, persa com'era nel suo tumulto interiore.  
Un giorno. Avrebbe voluto vivere un giorno con la certezza che non le sarebbe successo niente di male e che avrebbe potuto fare progetti e attività che la gente normale non si rende nemmeno conto di poter fare senza problemi. La spesa nell'ora di punta. La metropolitana. Avere una storia.  
 _Stai male, ma ce la stai facendo.  
E' vero ma mi merito di più di questo.  
Questo è l'unica cosa che hai.  
Vero._

Sembrò davvero andare meglio e lei cominciò a respirare più tranquillamente, mentre quello che le era sembrato un territorio ostile, ingigantito dalle sue paure, tornò a essere quello che era nella realtà: un locale forse un po' kitsch in cui le persone passavano una serata in compagnia. Rimise a fuoco le sue priorità e si concentrò di nuovo sul bell'uomo di fronte a lei, che aveva abbandonato al suo destino qualche minuto prima. Davvero era passato così poco tempo? Le erano sembrate ore. Le era tornato l'appetito.  
"Ordiniamo?", lo apostrofò allegramente, contenta che le fosse stata data la grazia di qualche ora di libertà.  
Perché le crisi di ansia quando passano non tornano subito dopo, vero? Qualche spazio d'aria era previsto, anche per i carcerati.  
Non era previsto invece che le sue terminazioni nervose, già scosse, venissero ulteriormente messe alla prova da un banale bicchiere sfuggito da un vassoio, che si frantumò a terra vicino a loro, con un suono che le penetrò nel cervello e si riverberò in tutte le sue cellule.  
Fu il panico. Cieco e incontrollato. Non bastò più la sua forza di volontà. Le sue reazioni vennero decise in automatico da una parte del cervello primitivo, rimasto inalterato da centinaia di migliaia di anni di evoluzione, che stava solo pensando a sfuggire al pericolo. Peccato che si trattasse di un pericolo immaginario, ma per la sua amigdala era reale quanto un leone pronto a farla fuori.  
Si alzò di scatto, quando fino a poco prima credeva che le gambe molli non l'avrebbero retta, sentendo la sedia stridere sul pavimento. Non riuscì a dire niente e scappò via, i tacchi veloci sui frammenti sparsi a terra, rischiando di cadere e di ferirsi.  
Doveva uscire. Doveva uscire o sarebbe capitato qualcosa di brutto, era il pensiero martellante che le risuonava in testa.  
Uscì e la fredda oscurità la accolse. Aveva lasciato dentro la sua giacca, e la borsa. Corse fino a che le mancò il fiato, attraversò la strada, salì sull'altro marciapiede, incespicando, arrivò al parapetto e si lasciò cadere a terra.  
Non riusciva a respirare. Cercava di prendere boccate d'aria sempre più profonde, ma la sensazione era sempre quella di soffocare. Si portò una mano sul cuore, che era stretto in una morsa. Sto per morire, pensò. Sto per morire e non so perché.

Sentì una mano appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla. "Kate, cosa succede?". Oddio, no. L'ultima cosa che voleva era farsi vedere da lui in quello stato.  
Cercò di rialzarsi, o almeno di rispondergli ma non riuscì. "Kate, stai male? Devo portarti in ospedale? Dimmi cosa c'è". A questo punto era riuscita a spaventarlo sul serio. Scosse la testa con veemenza, facendogli capire che non voleva che la portasse da nessuna parte Non era necessario. Sembrava brutto da fuori, ma per un medico non era niente di serio. L'avrebbero solo lasciata ore su un lettino abbandonato, dopo averle dato una flebo di Valium. No, grazie.  
"Ok, niente ospedale. Dimmi cosa devo fare. Ti è già successo?". Lei annuì, lasciandosi andare contro la balaustra alle sue spalle. Molto più in basso c'era il mare. Ci mancava solo di caderci dentro.  
"Ok, devi dirmi qualcosa però, Kate. Non posso aiutarti così. Vuoi che andiamo a casa? Ti porto qualcosa? Vuoi che vada in farmacia, almeno?".  
Le spiaceva vederlo così spaventato e desideroso di aiutarla.  
Le prese una mano tra le sue e si accorse che lei la teneva stretta a pugno intorno a qualcosa.  
Le forzò le dita, gliele fece schiudere e trovò la boccettina che lei stringeva come un talismano contro il mondo. Chiusa.  
"Posso vedere?", le chiese parlandole piano come se fosse stata un animale investito che aveva appena raccolto. Funzionava bene, come unità di crisi.  
La prese e guardò di cosa si trattasse, cercando una fonte di luce e risolvendosi alla fine a illuminarla con il cellulare. Lesse l'etichetta.  
"Ok, ho capito", si rivolse a lei con un tono più sicuro, avendo compreso con cosa avesse a che fare.  
Svitò il tappo. "Quante gocce?", le chiese in tono professionale.  
Lei lo guardò prima motivata a protestare che non ne avrebbe presa neanche una, doveva farcela da sola, ma lui fu inflessibile, e così gli disse un numero più basso di quello che le aveva prescritto il dottor Burke, al bisogno.  
"Dammi il palmo", le ordinò, dopo averci pensato per qualche secondo. Lei non capì le sue intenzioni, finché non lo vide prenderle la mano, tenerla saldamente, capovolgere il contenitore e contare le gocce man mano che le finivano sul palmo, aggiungendone qualcuna, perché facessero effetto più velocemente.  
Dovette passare attraverso l'umiliante esperienza di leccarsi la mano davanti all'uomo che aveva sperato di affascinare con le sue arti femminili e invece si sentiva peggio di uno straccio buttato per terra.  
Lui, sempre operativo come il miglior buon samaritano incontrato sulla sua strada, si tolse la giacca e gliela mise intorno alle spalle, la sollevò appena e la prese tra le braccia. Con una mano le massaggiava la schiena con ampi movimenti circolari, con l'altra le teneva ferma la testa contro di lui. Lei si abbandonò al conforto di potersi per una volta aggrappare a un altro essere umano. "Adesso passa", le sussurrò. "Devi solo scaldarti. E respirare. Respira con me".  
Per quello che la riguardava avrebbe potuto anche leggerle le quotazioni in borsa, purché avesse continuato ad avere quel tono rassicurante e tranquillizzante.  
Stava passando. Era ovvio, aveva ceduto ai farmaci, e loro stavano facendo effetto. Ma rimase in quella posizione, perché quello che voleva era abbandonarsi e lasciare che pensasse a tutto qualcun altro. Era stanca di essere quella forte. Si stava così bene con la testa sulla sua spalla. Le faceva credere che, finché ci fosse stato lui, sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Tornò in sé, lentamente. Si scaldò, i pensieri si schiarirono, recuperò lucidità e calma. Innaturale, ma pur sempre di calma si trattava.  
E poi avrebbe dovuto iniziare a spiegare, e lui avrebbe fatto domande e lei voleva solo dormire e dimenticare quello che era appena successo. 


	7. Settimo

Non avrebbe voluto che la accompagnasse a casa. Non in senso logistico, perché era venuto a prenderla lui e lei non avrebbe saputo come fare, altrimenti.  
Voleva salutarlo ed entrare da sola, con la dignità intatta, e senza dover affrontare lo sguardo di un uomo che provava tenerezza per lei, che magari era sinceramente dispiaciuto, ma che non aveva voglia di farsi carico del caos di un'altra persona.  
Non lo avrebbe giudicato male, per questo. Solo non voleva essere considerata una sorta di... invalida. Sì, si sentiva così.  
Ma lui aveva insistito. O meglio, le aveva aperto la portiera ed era parso subito evidente che non avrebbe ceduto. Sarebbe entrato in casa con lei a qualsiasi costo.  
Kate, rassegnandosi all'inevitabile lunga serata di spiegazioni, invece che di flirt, l'aveva preceduto e l'aveva invitato a entrare.  
Era buffo. La casa era a malapena grande per contenerlo e lui aveva cercato di non andare a sbattere da nessuna parte.  
Si era arrotolato le maniche della camicia, l'aveva fatta sedere sul divano e le aveva portato una coperta.  
Non contento, si era dato da fare in cucina con il bollitore, per prepararle qualcosa di caldo, portandosi in giro quel sedere sodo fasciato nei pantaloni stretti.  
Non è che siccome le era capitata una cosa brutta, non si accorgeva delle cose belle che le giravano per casa, si era detta ,sbirciando e distogliendo lo sguardo quando lui si voltava a parlarle.

Si mosse verso di lei, le porse una tazza fumante, prima di sedersi sul divano.  
"Non c'è bisogno che mi spii. La visione è gratuita. Offre la casa", la informò avendo notato le sue mosse.  
"Non so nemmeno di cosa parli", si indignò per finta. "E poi dovresti essere più gentile. Io sono stata male", continuò alzando il mento con fierezza.  
"Lo dicevo per farti stare meglio".  
"Ah, quindi guardarti il sedere dovrebbe farmi stare meglio?".  
"Lo vedi che lo stavi guardando per davvero? Lo sapevo!".  
Uno a zero. Maledetto.

Kate sapeva che stavano solo rimandando l'inevitabile. Gli doveva ben più di un chiarimento, ma era così stanca, che avrebbe solo voluto stendersi sotto alla coperta e chiudere gli occhi per un tempo infinito.  
Lui avrebbe fatto la guardia dai mostri fuori dalla porta.  
Bel pensiero, ma non era giusto. Posò la tazza sul tavolino.  
"Mi dispiace aver rovinato la cena", introdusse l'argomento partendo da lontano.  
"Vuoi che ti cucini qualcosa?", si offrì lui volenteroso.  
"Non ho fame".  
"Dovresti mangiare".  
"Voglio solo dormire".  
"Vai di sopra. Io rimango qui, nel caso avessi bisogno".  
No, così era troppo. Molto generoso da parte sua aiutarla, ma non era corretto per nessuno dei due.  
Lei non poteva iniziare a contare su di lui. E lui aveva il diritto di andar via dalla sua vita piena di confusione. Ogni passo oltre sarebbe stato doloroso per lei e forzato per lui.  
"Grazie, ma...".  
"Se vuoi dirmi che hai apprezzato il mio buon cuore e altri parti del mio corpo non in vista, però non potresti mai impormi, chiedermi, eccetera, mi sto già annoiando. Possiamo andare oltre? Non vado via di qui, stanotte. Questo divano è molto comodo".  
Le costava fatica, sotto il bombardamento di buone intenzioni, non rifugiarsi di nuovo nel cerchio delle sue braccia e osservare da lì lo scorrere della vita.  
Solo che non poteva permetterselo, e nemmeno lui. Lei doveva prendersi cura di se stessa e lui non era responsabile dei suoi tormenti, ed era meglio che tornasse alla sua vita senza problemi, con le sue donne da pagina sei.  
"Ok, Rick. Il meno che possa fare è darti delle spiegazioni".  
"Non mi devi niente. Sei stata male, capita. Va tutto bene, per me".  
Più parlava e più era difficile per lei proseguire. Doveva vuotare il sacco.  
"Non mi sono mai trasferita a Londra. E non sono originaria del New England. Ho sempre vissuto a New York". Ecco, l'aveva fatto. Basta bugie.  
Lui non se lo aspettava, lo vide chiaramente dalla sua reazione. Pensava proprio a tutt'altro. Rimase immobile, fissandola.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli, spettinandosi in un modo che lo rese se possibile ancora più irresistibile. Peccato che adesso si sarebbe arrabbiato e l'atmosfera si sarebbe rovinata.  
"Cioè... tu mi stai dicendo che... vivi a qualche isolato da me?! Ma è meraviglioso! E io che pensavo di dover fare avanti e indietro da Londra continuamente. Sai... amo gli aerei e tutto, ma una relazione a distanza diventa pesante a un certo punto...".  
Fu il suo turno di rimanere senza parole.  
"Aspetta. Aspetta. Che cosa stai dicendo? Quale avanti e indietro da Londra? Quale relazione a distanza?", scosse la testa per scacciare lo sconcerto derivato dalla sua reazione.  
"D'accordo, forse ho corso troppo, però è un tale sollievo sapere che vivi nella mia stessa città e io devo solo prendere un taxi per vederti". Era sinceramente felice ed eccitato, come se gli avesse detto che Babbo Natale esisteva davvero.  
"Rick. Non abbiamo nessuna relazione", scandì bene le parole per farsi capire. La stava prendendo in giro? L'ansiolitico nel suo corpo le impediva di interpretare bene la situazione? Era fuori di testa?!  
"Non sono neanche un avvocato", proseguì.  
"Ok", rispose lui come se non gli importasse nulla.  
Aveva mentito su tutta la linea, come poteva prenderla così bene?  
"Non ti dà fastidio che non ti abbia detto chi sono veramente?".  
"No", rispose per nulla turbato. "Eravamo due sconosciuti che magari non si sarebbero più rivisti, potevo esser e un pazzo mitomane, l'avrei fatto anche io al tuo posto".  
Davvero, non era una persona normale.  
"E' tutto qui? C'è dell'altro che vuoi dirmi? Eri un uomo e poi hai cambiato sesso?", proseguì lui, interrompendo le sue riflessioni.  
"No. Sono sempre stata una donna, se questo ti fa sentire meglio". Forse non era una buona idea continuare con le confessioni, forse con lui era impossibile fare un discorso serio.  
Rimase in silenzio, cercando di decidere come continuare.  
"E se non sei un avvocato, cosa fai nella vita?", la anticipò lui.  
"Sono un detective della polizia".  
Se gli avesse regalato una carrozza con dei cavalli volanti, non avrebbe potuto farlo più contento.  
"Davvero? Ma è meraviglioso! Cioè... detective vero? Di cosa?".  
"Omicidi".  
Mancò poco che battesse le mani.  
"E' una cosa fantastica! Posso chiederti dei consigli per i prossimi libri?".  
La studiò attentamente.  
"Questa cosa ti rende, se possibile, ancora più sexy. Ti ci vedo ad arrivare sulla scena del crimine con quelle tue gambe su tacchi altissimi e dare ordini con fare dispotico. Devo assolutamente pensare a un personaggio con queste caratteristiche e tu mi darai una mano, detective... ?".  
"Beckett. Detective Kate Beckett".  
Lui la guardò come se il nome non gli suonasse nuovo. Era il momento della verità.  
"Mi hanno sparato, qualche settimana fa. Al funerale del mio capitano. Forse l'avrai letto sui giornali". Non riuscì ad andare avanti.  
Lui le prese una mano, lei si ritrasse nel suo bozzolo, seppellendosi dentro. Era la prima volta che lo diceva a un estraneo. E adesso sarebbe passata dall'essere una persona normale, all'essere la persona ferita da compatire.  
"Mi dispiace, Kate", non aggiunse altro, la voce piena di comprensione e affetto. Non le fece altre domande, aspettando con pazienza che lei andasse avanti, se lo voleva. Questo la fece calmare e la spinse ad aprirsi più del solito.  
"Non... ", iniziò, senza riuscire a proseguire.  
"Non devi parlare, se non vuoi", le strinse la mano che non aveva lasciato, rassicurandola.  
"No, è giusto che tu lo sappia e io devo dirlo ad alta voce. Non mi sono ancora ripresa. Fisicamente sì, tutto il resto... direi che non me la sto cavando bene".  
Non le disse che era normale, che ci vuole il tempo necessario, che prima o poi passa tutto. Niente frasi scontate. Niente compassione. Gli fu grata per questo.  
Poi le venne da piangere. Per la prima volta da quando era successo pianse per se stessa, per la pena che si faceva, per la rabbia di non poter essere quella di prima, per tutto quello che le era stato portato via.  
"Vieni qui", le disse lui piano, tirandola contro di sé.  
Sfogò tutto il suo dolore e la sua amarezza sulla sua ampia spalla fisicamente intesa, come non aveva mai fatto.  
Crisi di panico, pianti a dirotto, probabilmente trucco sfatto, era la prima volta che si faceva vedere da un uomo in quelle condizioni. Da un altro essere umano, a dirla tutta.  
"E' che... sono così arrabbiata", si confidò a fatica, tra i singhiozzi.  
"Perché arrabbiata?", le chiese lasciando che le lacrime lo inondassero.  
"Perché rivoglio la mia vita di prima. Perché io non sono questa persona che non riesce a stare fuori a cena. Voglio vivere come le persone normali. Voglio... smettere di avere paura che mi venga un attacco solo perché esco in strada. Non voglio avere le gambe che mi tremano. Non voglio... preoccuparmi anche di questo. Non voglio avere paura di uscire di casa".  
"Ehi. Sei venuta fino a qui da sola. Mi sembra un bel passo per una che non esce di casa".  
"Ma io non voglio dovermi porre il problema", gli rispose con voce sconfitta.  
Sospirò, prima di tirar fuori quello che la faceva soffrire di più. "Non voglio essere la vittima di un cecchino. Lo so, faccio il poliziotto, è un rischio calcolato. Ma così, senza che me lo aspettassi, in modo tanto vigliacco... mi fa sentire... fragile. E non è una bella sensazione", ammise a fatica. Adesso aveva detto proprio tutto.  
Lui sembrò in procinto di dire qualcosa, ma si trattenne.  
"Se devi dire qualcosa, dilla". Era troppo stanca per essere anche diplomatica. Ripristinò una certa distanza tra di loro, tornano al suo posto, dentro alla sua coperta. Aveva una vaga idea di quello che sarebbe arrivato.  
"Penso... che siano molte le cose che non vuoi", espose con cautela.  
"E ho ogni diritto di non volerle. Mi piacerebbe proprio vedere tutti voi saputelli affrontare una cosa del genere", replicò arrabbiandosi subito. Lo sapeva che sarebbe finita con i consigli non richiesti.  
"Ehi", la fermò rimanendo calmo. "Io non sono il nemico".  
"Qualche volta mi pare che lo siate tutti", disse amaramente. Si era aperta troppo e se ne era già pentita. "Avevi altro da dire?", lo incalzò brusca.  
"Solo che... mi sembri una persona abituata a scagliarsi contro gli ostacoli a forza", continuò con un po' di reticenza.  
Le venne da ridere. "Ti informo che noi della polizia buttiamo giù le porte a calci. Forse non ne eri al corrente".  
"Puoi evitare di farmi pensare a queste immagini erotiche? Non riesco a concentrarmi", le risposte assecondandola con tono leggero.  
"Ti piacciono le dominatrici, Rick?", lo punzecchiò maliziosa, nel tentativo di cambiare argomento.  
"Vuoi farmi finire il discorso, o passiamo subito al latex e alle manette? Sono aperto a ogni suggerimento".  
"Ok, scusa. Continua". Era meglio non prendere quella strada.  
"Penso solo che se continui a sbattere contro il cemento, ti farai sempre male".  
"Ti pagano, per queste metafore?", lo interruppe sferzante.  
"Invece devi solo trovare il punto di minor resistenza. E' questa la vera forza", concluse senza farsi distrarre.  
Lei rimase attonita, non se lo aspettava. Aveva cercato di usare il sarcasmo come diversivo, per farlo smettere di parlare, e invece, non solo lui non ne era stato turbato, ma le aveva anche mostrato la faccenda da un altro punto di vista, senza farla sentire minacciata.  
Preferiva pensarlo superficiale e donnaiolo, che persona di un certo spessore. Sarebbe stato più semplice vederlo andare via.  
Lui si accorse di averla colpita. "Hai detto di sentirti fragile. Sai qual è il contrario di fragile?".  
"E' un quiz televisivo?". Non riusciva a evitare di cercare a tutti i costi di non affrontare il discorso.  
"Sì. Il premio sono io". Il banco vince sempre.  
Lei si concentrò sulla domanda.  
"Robusto?".  
"Le cose fragili temono gli urti. Le cose robuste, invece, non li temono, perché non ne vengono scalfite".  
"Quindi?".  
"Quindi il contrario è tecnicamente qualcosa che viene sì colpito, ma che in qualche modo assorbe l'urto e ne trae profitto per la propria sopravvivenza".  
"Chi sei? Obi Wan?", sbottò infastidita, dopo qualche attimo di pausa.  
"Solo se mi rende più attraente ai tuoi occhi".  
Non perdeva un colpo e lei non riusciva a smontarlo. Era un uomo impossibile, che riusciva a non farsi intimidire da lei.  
"Non puoi essere diversa da quella che sei adesso. Usa quello che hai per creare qualcosa di nuovo. Fallo diventare il tuo motore. E' l'unico modo che hai per non essere una vittima".  
Avrebbe tanto voluto mandarlo via, perché aveva ragione, ma non erano i discorsi che voleva sentire. Voleva la bacchetta magica che l'avrebbe fatta tornare alla sua esistenza precedente.  
"E' finita la seduta di psicoterapia?", domandò per darsi un tono, volendo a tutti i costi avere l'ultima parola.  
"Sì. Accetto pagamenti in natura. Tira fuori le manette". Le sorrise dolcemente, e lei trovò più insopportabile quello che lesse nei suoi occhi di tutti i discorsi finora fatti.  
"Lo vedi? Mi stai guardando come mi guardano tutti quelli che sanno quello che mi è successo. Ecco perché non voglio dire niente".  
"Cioè come?".  
"Come se provassi compassione per me".  
"Io ti guardo da giorni come se volessi spogliarti, se posso essere del tutto sincero. Altro che compassione". Accavallò le gambe, completamente a suo agio. Kate non rispose.  
"Ehi, torna in te. A quest'ora avresti già dovuto mandarmi fuori a calci, solo per aver osato dire una cosa del genere".  
"Magari volevo dirti che andava bene anche a me, ma adesso hai rovinato tutto e non lo saprai mai", lo canzonò alzandosi. Sapevano entrambi che non era così. Per il momento.  
"Rick...", iniziò a occhi bassi, preparandosi al commiato.  
"Lo so, sono meraviglioso, grazie per le parole illuminanti, ti prego continua a ispirare il mio cammino con tanta saggezza, anzi perché non mi mandi tutti i giorni una frase di riflessione sul senso della vita...".  
Lei scoppiò a ridere, per la prima volta quella sera.  
"Ok, mi arrendo. Ho capito. Buonanotte".  
Cominciò a salire le scale, fermandosi a metà e girando solo di pochi gradi la testa.  
"Lo so che non vuoi rimanere sul divano. Andiamo", usò il suo miglior tono autoritario.  
Lui la raggiunse con un balzo, come se non stesse aspettando altro.  
"Devi rimanere dalla tua parte di letto", gli ingiunse severa.  
"Tutto quello che vuoi".  
"E niente manette".  
"Niente manette".  
"Ok".  
"Per questa volta".  
"Che cosa?!".  
Questa volta il punto era suo.


	8. Ottavo

Erano stesi sul letto, separati da una timorosa distanza, rivolti l'uno verso l'altra, in un silenzio sospeso, immobili.  
"Dormiamo?", le propose Castle, sussurrando dal suo lato.  
"Ok". Kate si girò in posizione supina, un braccio piegato appoggiato sotto la testa.  
Non aveva più sonno. Forse l'idea di avere un estraneo nel letto non era del tutto confortante ed era questo a tenerla sveglia. Lei però era stata addestrata a seguire il suo istinto, e questo le diceva che non doveva avere nessun timore, che era come se conoscesse Castle da sempre, invece che da soli pochi giorni.  
"Non attenterò alla tua virtù nel sonno", replicò lui come se stesse seguendo la conversazione nella sua testa.  
"Non lo stavo affatto pensando", si difese Kate, chiudendo la conversazione.  
Nessuno dei due aveva voglia di dormire, entrambi a fissare il soffitto.  
"Sei davvero cintura nera?", ruppe il silenzio Castle.  
"No. Ma posso farti lo stesso molto male".  
"Sì, me ne sono accorto".  
"Altri dubbi? Chiariamoli subito, prima che portino a delle incomprensioni". L'aveva proposto solo per continuare a fare conversazione.  
Lui accolse subito il suggerimento, come se non avesse avuto alcuna voglia di dormire, proprio come lei.  
"Hai ragione. La chiarezza è importante". Ci pensò un attimo. "Che non c'è nessun fidanzato è vero?".  
Lei scoppiò a ridere.  
"Ci hai provato, Castle, ma non ci casco. Non ho mai parlato di fidanzati".  
"Immagino che tu li faccia confessare tutti i criminali, nella stanza degli interrogatori, indisponente come sei", sbuffò fingendosi contrariato.  
"La maggior parte". Le mancava il suo lavoro. Chissà quando avrebbe avuto l'opportunità di tornare.  
Sospirò. "Comunque, no, nessun fidanzato".  
"Bene. Ti informo che per solidarietà maschile sarei dovuto uscire dal tuo letto, ma l'avrei fatto a malincuore".  
"Molto generoso da parte tua", convenne Kate sfumando la voce con una nota d'ironia.  
"E tu...", proseguì lei con meno coraggio di quanto avrebbe voluto. "Donne?".  
Castle non rispose subito.  
"Ci devi anche pensare?! Ti caccio di casa". Si vide già a spingerlo fuori svestito com'era, sprangare le porte con i catenacci e mettersi di guardia a una finestra con il fucile spianato.  
Non era gelosa. Era solo che sarebbe stato scorretto, ecco. D'accordo, era gelosa.  
"No. Aspetta. E' che... hai posto male la domanda", si affrettò a rispondere. "Ho... amiche ", concluse esitante.  
"Significa una diversa a sera?". Non poté evitare di essere tagliente.  
Si girò verso di lei, mettendole una mano sulla pancia, gesto inaspettato che la fece quasi sussultare.  
"Significa che adesso sono qui. Da tre sere".  
Sentì risalire un'ondata di calore, non sapeva se per l'intimità della sua mano sul corpo, o per le sue parole.  
Recuperò la padronanza di sé, ristabilendo i confini.  
"Si era detto che dovevi rimanere dalla tua parte, ti stai allargando", gli intimò.  
Lui tolse la mano, senza scusarsi. Sarebbe stata una lunga notte.  
Seguirono altri minuti di mutismo, finché lei non ce la fece più e si tirò su a sedere.  
"Ho fame", annunciò. "Vuoi qualcosa da mangiare?".  
Lui fu rapido ad alzarsi in piedi. "Vado io. Tu rimani qui".  
"Mangiamo nel letto?".  
"Non dirmi che il detective tutto d'un pezzo non fa mai niente fuori dall'ordinario", la punzecchiò.  
"Non se questo significa dormire tra le briciole".  
"Possiamo sempre dormire per terra. O non dormire. Aspettami qui".  
"Lo fai solo perché vuoi che ti veda senza maglietta", gli gridò dietro, mentre lui scendeva dalle scale di corsa.  
Castle si fermò a metà della rampa e tornò indietro ad accedere la lampada sul comodino. "Ti serve la luce, per guardarmi meglio".  
"Sei insopportabile e vanitoso", sbottò Kate, perché ancora una volta aveva vinto lui.  
Lo sentì ridere mentre apriva gli sportelli della cucina.  
Tornò con le braccia piene di cibo, come se dovesse sfamare un reggimento.  
"Questo è quello che offre la casa, perché la spesa te l'ho fatta io. Se vuoi altro, ordina pure dal menù alla carta. La cucina è sempre aperta".  
"Quindi conquisti le donne a tavola?", non riuscì a evitare di domandare.  
"Solo quelle che non mi hanno già chiesto di passare la notte con loro".  
"Non ti ho chiesto di passare la notte con me! Questa storia andrà avanti per sempre? Posso sempre farti tornare a dormire sul divano".  
"E' inutile che ti scaldi, non parlavo di te. Infatti, come vedi, mi sono offerto di cucinare".  
"Ah, capisco. Parlavi delle tue _amiche_ ".  
"Kate...".  
"No, hai ragione, scusami. Non dovevo tirar fuori di nuovo l'argomento". Cercò di far tornare l'atmosfera di prima, ma lui non era d'accordo.  
"No, parliamone, invece. Non posso negare di aver avuto... compagnia. Ma... non è necessariamente l'unica cosa che voglio. E' solo andata così, finora. Ok?".  
Lei annuì, a testa bassa, lui le alzò il mento per incontrare il suo sguardo. "Ok", lo rassicurò anche a voce.  
"Possiamo mangiare adesso? Sto morendo di fame", proseguì Castle, per mettere fine all'argomento.

Lei si fece da parte, mentre lui distribuiva nel centro del letto tutto quello che aveva portato. Insieme, si avventarono sul cibo come se non mangiassero da giorni, molto più a loro agio di quanto fossero stati fino a poco prima, rubandosi cose dai sacchetti, mischiando dolce e salato con dei risultati nauseanti, e obbligandosi a vicenda a mangiare delle strane combinazioni improvvisate. Chiacchierarono e risero, seduti a gambe incrociate.  
Kate si trovò a pensare che non avrebbe voluto fare la fotografia di quel momento, perché non voleva ricordarlo. Voleva viverlo in ripetizioni e variazioni infinite. Non voleva ammettere con se stessa che c'era un'unica parola che poteva descrivere quello che le stava succedendo, perché non se la poteva permettere. E non era capace di vivere alla giornata e dirsi che doveva essere felice di quello che aveva. Non faceva parte di lei e non era quello che voleva. Voleva questo, tutti i giorni. Voleva averne la certezza. E sentiva che era pericoloso desiderarlo. Ma non aveva la forza di alzarsi e andare via.  
Si stesero vicini, dopo aver mangiato più di quanto i loro corpi potessero permettersi, questa volta senza spazi tra di loro, con le spalle che si toccavano.  
"Ho la nausea", si lamentò Kate. "Non riesco a muovermi. E' sempre tutto così eccessivo con te?".  
"Adesso è colpa mia? Non ti ho obbligato a mangiare".  
"No, ma mi hai messo nel piatto un sacco di cose buone".  
"Posso continuare".  
"A darmi da mangiare? No, grazie. Sto scoppiando".  
"A metterti sul piatto cose buone. Se lo vuoi".  
"Castle, ti segni le metafore a effetto sulla tuo quaderno?'".  
"Non sono più Rick?".  
"No, Rick ti chiamano le tue … amiche", sottolineò l'ultima parola con sarcasmo.  
"D'accordo, Beckett", stette al gioco lui. "No. Le invento al momento. Sono uno scrittore. Cosa vuoi fare adesso?".  
"Dormire non è proprio contemplato stanotte, vero?".  
"Perché sprecare così il tempo, quando c'è una vita da vivere? Guardiamo un film? Una maratona di qualsiasi serie televisiva tu abbia voglia? Ho tutto quello che desideri". Batté una mano sul tablet, che si era portato dietro insieme al cibo.  
"Deduco che pensassi di annoiarti moltissimo, stasera".  
"Cos'è? Un modo per farti fare dei complimenti? Poi non lamentarti delle frasi fatte, Beckett".  
"Sai, Castle, qualche volta provo compassione per le tue amiche. Devi sfinirle".  
"Adesso basta parlare. Mettiti sotto le coperte. Che film vuoi vedere? Romantico? Vuoi piangere? Sangue?".  
Lei obbedì e, quando se lo trovò troppo vicino, non si scostò.  
"Cosa ne dici di qualcosa di impegnato, magari polacco, sottotitolato? Bianco e nero, bella fotografia, dibattito a seguire?".  
Lui la guardò con orrore, senza fiatare.  
"Dai, sto scherzando! Vada per lo splatter. Tanto splatter", lo rassicurò subito, notando il suo autentico sgomento.  
"Dio, non farmi più una cosa del genere. Ho pensato che fossi una di quelle persone. Toccava parlare di arte per tutta la notte, poi".

Kate scoprì molte cose di Castle, quella notte. Che era uno di quelli che parlavano durante i film, incessantemente. Fermava addirittura la visione per esporle le sue teorie che, doveva ammettere, erano più divertenti e fantasiose del film stesso. Che si nascondeva anche lui quando le scene diventano troppo cruente. Che non era infastidito dal contatto fisico, e che se il fatto di averle messo un braccio sulle spalle e aver passato il tempo ad accarezzarle i capelli era un segnale, con molta probabilità non era uno di quelli che si addormentava di colpo, _dopo_. Non che questo al momento la riguardasse. Che diverse parti del suo corpo erano molto comode per appoggiarsi. E che era la prima volta che qualcuno non le faceva rimpiangere la sua solitudine. Che si adattava a lei con molta naturalezza e che sapeva sempre anticipare i cambi di atmosfera. E che era impossibile guardare un film con lui dall'inizio alla fine. Non riusciva nemmeno più a tenere il filo della trama.  
Le venne sonno, ma non disse niente per non dovergli augurare di nuovo la buonanotte e spegnere la luce e girarsi su un fianco, senza sapere come fare a rimanere così vicini, senza doverlo ammettere ad alta voce. Meglio lasciare che le cose seguissero il loro corso, la gente si addormenta senza volere, no?  
Chiuse gli occhi, si lasciò cullare e scivolò nel sonno, la testa sul suo petto e, per quella sera, nessun altro pensiero al mondo.

Castle se la ritrovò addormentata tra le braccia. Aveva sperato che sarebbe successo e aveva preferito fingere di non accorgersi che lei era diventata più silenziosa e che si era rannicchiata contro di lui, preparandosi ad addormentarsi. Spense il tablet, si allungò piano a cercare il filo della lampada, dalla parte di lei, la tenne stretta mentre si sdraiava, appoggiò la testa sul cuscino e si addormentò appena chiuse gli occhi.

Quando si svegliò era già pomeriggio, come constatò controllando il suo cellulare appoggiato a terra. Si girò e non la trovò nel letto. Sospirò. Era stato troppo facile. Aveva messo in conto che la luce del sole l'avrebbe fatta arretrare nei suoi luoghi oscuri e che doveva andare a tirarla fuori. Era determinato a non farsi mandare via, come temeva che avesse intenzione di fare.  
Si mise la camicia della sera prima, dando un'occhiata fuori dalla finestra, ma non vide nessuno. Scese di sotto, anche lì di Kate nessuna traccia.  
Oltrepassò il giardino e prese il sentiero della spiaggia. La trovò poco più lontana, seduta su un tronco di legno, che fissava il mare con la schiena dritta, i capelli sulla schiena, immersa nei suoi pensieri, al punto che non si accorse che si stava avvicinando.  
"Sarebbe una prima scena perfetta per un film polacco in bianco e nero", l'apostrofò prima di arrivarle troppo vicino e coglierla di sorpresa. "Tu, il mare e la cupezza".  
Lei gli rivolse un sorriso triste. Quindi era così. Era peggio di quello che si era aspettato, ma questo non faceva che renderlo ancora più risoluto a rimanere.  
Si chinò a darle un bacio tra i capelli, lei non si ritrasse, ma non disse niente. Non aveva ancora parlato.  
Si sedette vicino a lei. "Programmi per oggi?".  
"Rick...".  
"Dove è finito _Castle_?". Stava solo ritardando l'inevitabile discorso che sentiva all'orizzonte, come il cambio della direzione del vento prima di un temporale estivo.  
"Ok, Castle". La vide lottare per seguire la direzione che si era probabilmente imposta, rimuginando tra sé per ore. Aveva già capito che non poteva lasciarla sola troppo tempo con i suoi pensieri.  
"E' stato bello, mi chiami tu?", concluse lui per lei, facendola ridere. Gli veniva facile, gli piaceva quando vedeva il guizzo nei suoi occhi, prima ancora delle labbra che si curvavano all'insù.  
"Castle, non farlo...", lo pregò.  
"Non fare cosa? Non farti ridere quando stai per mandarmi via?". Dovevano iniziare a dirsi le cose in modo chiaro, altrimenti non sarebbero andati da nessuna parte. E lui, invece, aveva molta voglia di andare ovunque, con lei.  
Lo guardò con occhi già velati di rimpianto.  
"Perché lo fai, Castle? Perché stai qui? Io sono piena di casini".  
"Perché voglio stare qui". La risposta era semplice e lei poteva farsi prendere da tutti i ragionamenti più tortuosi ed evanescenti del mondo, ma lui l'avrebbe tenuta saldamente a terra.  
"Lasciami stare nei tuoi casini", continuò piano mettendole una mano sul ginocchio, con un tono che era quasi di preghiera.  
"E se poi non ce la fai? Se è troppo pesante? Io poi come faccio?". L'aveva tirato fuori con tale fatica, violentando così tanto se stessa, che lui voleva solo abbracciarla e dirle che i mostri li avrebbe sconfitti tutti lui al suo posto.  
"Tu ce la fai anche senza di me, credimi. Ma con me magari è più facile. Di sicuro più divertente. Avanti, Beckett! Dai a entrambi questa possibilità".  
Non l'aveva convinta, la sentiva fare resistenza, ma lui non poteva imporglielo.  
"Castle, non puoi irrompere nella mia vita senza un po' di... cura. Almeno in questo periodo. Non ho una vita normale ad attendermi, a casa. E non posso permettermi di fare entrare persone che... andranno via".  
"E così le mandi via prima tu?".  
"Non le faccio entrare".  
"Mi hai già fatto entrare".  
"Ma c'è ancora spazio per mandarti via prima che...".  
"Prima che ti faccia del male. Ho capito. Kate...", le prese entrambe le mani tra le sue. Prima di proseguire fece una pausa, per farle capire che era molto serio.  
"So che se ti facessi delle promesse sembrerebbero avventate, ma quello che posso prometterti ora sono bagni in mare e passeggiate sulla spiaggia e caldarroste a Central park e domeniche pigre in pigiama e telefonate di notte e di ripararti dalla pioggia e svelarti il finale di tutti i film che non hai visto e di non farti alzare da quel dannato letto prima che sia sveglio anche io e ...".  
"Tenermi in piedi quando inciampo".  
"Esatto. Per quella tua tendenza ad avere caviglie instabili".  
La guardò sentendosi un po' insicuro, a questo punto non aveva altro da dire, per convincerla e non era sicuro che non sarebbe finita male lo stesso.  
"Ti basta, Kate?", chiese speranzoso, preparandosi al peggio.  
Il silenzio che seguì sembrò eterno.  
"Tu non sei reale, vero, Richard Castle? Sei la proiezione dei desideri dell'inconscio collettivo femminile".  
"Ce ne hai messo di tempo per rendertene conto. Di solito è buona la prima", scherzò, sentendosi più sollevato di quanto pensasse.  
E poi arrivò la bomba che non si aspettava, che lo lasciò, per una volta, senza parole.  
"Perché non ti trasferisci qui?".  
Questa donna, quando decideva qualcosa, non si girava decisamente più indietro.


	9. Nono

Non sapeva da dove le fosse venuta l'idea di invitarlo. Era uscita così, senza pensarci, o forse non ci aveva pensato la sua mente, ma altre parti molto più sagge di lei.  
Aveva deciso di andare in vacanza con il chiaro intento di rimanere da sola, e invece dopo pochi giorni aveva chiesto a un uomo appena conosciuto di stare da lei. Un uomo che le piaceva molto e che quando le stava vicino non la faceva più ragionare con chiarezza. O forse era sempre l'istinto che sapeva quello che era giusto per lei, soprattutto in questo periodo in cui non aveva il controllo della sua vita. Per fortuna.  
E non voleva dirsi che l'aveva fatto perché la vita è breve e lei poteva morire da un momento all'altro e saltiamo quindi con incoscienza dentro al cerchio di fuoco. No. Lei non era così, e non lo sarebbe mai diventata.  
Ci vuole arte a vivere nel presente, e lei non sapeva nemmeno da che parte cominciare a farlo.  
La facevano sempre tutti molto facile, a dire di seguire il cuore e non la mente e di fare quello che ci si sente, ma se non ci siamo tutti estinti è perché i rischi li abbiamo calcolati e, qualche volta, siamo rimasti nella zona sicura.  
Lei era d'accordo con questa visione delle cose e aveva vissuto la propria vita seguendo un suo codice interiore molto rigido.  
Il fatto è che in questo caso la mente sembrava non produrre il consueto fermento neuronale di validi motivi per stare in guardia.  
Doveva cercare a fatica motivi per tirarsi indietro.  
Non era guarita né fisicamente, né emotivamente, anche se doveva esser onesta e dirsi che stava meglio, che era più speranzosa e gioiosa quando c'era lui intorno. Ma a casa l'aspettava un nodo irrisolto che avrebbe potuto mettere a rischio la sua vita e quella di chiunque le fosse stato accanto. Erano tutti ostacoli enormi.  
Però quando stava con lui, per la prima volta con un altro essere umano, la sua anima si acquietava. Provava una sconosciuta sensazione di pace che era stata sicura che non avrebbe mai vissuto, pensando che sarebbe stata un'eterna persona tormentata dai pesi del mondo.  
Che non si sarebbe mai data il permesso guardare il quadro più ampio e scegliere le cose positive, invece che concentrarsi ossessivamente su quelle negative e basta.  
Un conto era vedere le cose negative, un conto era avere una visione negativa delle cose. Questo lo aveva imparato. Lei voleva smettere di far parte della seconda categoria.  
Si era concessa il lusso di pensare di meritare di essere felice, e non felice in senso astratto, quando si dice _cosa vuoi nella vita voglio essere felice._

Felice di cosa? La felicità esiste nelle cose concrete, non è un'aspirazione.  
Per questo motivo era bastato il suo discorso a far venir fuori una parte di lei che, forse, prima dello sparo, era sepolta troppo in profondità. Forse aveva ragione lui quando diceva che non poteva essere più quella di un tempo, se essere stata disintegrata aveva significato dare la forza a parti di sé, che non pensava esistessero, di farsi sentire.  
In più, si era innamorata.  
Sentirsi vulnerabile, esposta e sempre sofferente, senza poter controllarsi o imporsi di sentire in un certo modo con la sola forza di volontà aveva generato qualcosa di inaspettato. Non affioravano solo rabbia e dolore, in un'onda insopprimibile. Si era anche creato spazio perché germogliassero dei sentimenti senza che venissero bloccati in automatico dal suo censore interiore.  
Si trovava ad aver voglia di passare ogni momento con lui, di rimanere ad ascoltarlo, era curiosa di sapere quale sarebbe stata la sua prossima assurda teoria, non le bastava mai il tempo che trascorrevano insieme , le piaceva il filtro con cui interpretava il mondo. Voleva la magia. Voleva che lui le parlasse delle cose per come le viveva lui.  
Le piaceva soprattutto quello che vedeva nei suoi occhi quando le sorrideva, o la guardava. Lei era in grado di prendersi cura di se stessa e non era una pianta che avesse bisogno di essere concimata da altre mani. Poteva stare da sola, ma non per questo doveva farlo per forza. Voleva vivere dando la mano a Richard Castle. Almeno qui, almeno fuori dal mondo.

Lui non se l'era fatto dire due volte, aveva accettato colmo di ottimismo e di fiducia nella vita, alla quale la vita rispondeva sempre nello stesso modo entusiasta. Lui non aveva paura di farsi male e, sospettava, non perché non gliene fosse stato fatto, ma proprio perché qualcosa doveva essere successo, ma lui aveva deciso di non farsene amareggiare, e di continuare ad avere fede. Che vita sarebbe stare sempre in trincea?  
Non si era però fidato delle sue parole e l'aveva obbligata ad andare con lui. Le aveva detto che era sicuro che avrebbe cambiato idea e che per niente al mondo l'avrebbe lasciata in balia dei foschi pensieri, e che l'avrebbe voluta avere davanti agli occhi sempre, anche con le manette, se preferiva, era sicura di non averle portate?  
Lei era stata quindi costretta ad accompagnarlo a prendere le sue cose, incontrare uno dei due Lerch, o entrambi, entrare nella sua camera, cosa che considerò una cosa forse troppo intima.  
Era vero che lui aveva fatto irruzione nei suoi spazi, ma vedere i suoi vestiti, le sue cose sparse in giro, gli oggetti che facevano parte di una vita che non conosceva, era pur sempre entrare in un mondo che apparteneva a un altro.  
Adesso era seduta sul letto a guardarlo affaccendarsi avanti e indietro mosso dall'urgenza, sospettava, di fare il prima possibile, per metterla davanti al fatto compiuto. Una volta pagato il conto e consegnato le chiavi, non avrebbe avuto più un posto dove stare e non sarebbero più tornati indietro.  
Si lasciò cadere all'indietro sul letto, per non passare il tempo a fissarlo e dargli un po' di intimità.  
Sentì chiudere la zip della valigia e il materasso cedere sotto al peso di lui, che si era proteso sopra di lei per guardarla negli occhi.  
"Pronta?", le chiese, incapace di nascondere quanto fosse impaziente di iniziare quella nuova avventura con lei.  
Lei si perse nei suoi occhi, perché era quello che succedeva. Loro non si guardavano. Loro si perdevano.  
"Ti bacerei, se non fosse che con tutti i posti romantici a disposizione, mari, tramonti, cieli stellati, una triste camera d'albergo non è certo quello che userei per ambientare il primo bacio tra due persone che...".  
Lei capì che era necessario fare qualcosa per quella sua tendenza a divagare e non essere concentrato.  
Si tirò su e lo baciò, zittendolo.  
Fu un bacio lungo, di scoperta, di acqua bevuta quando in estate si torna a casa dalla spiaggia e si ha ancora il sale addosso, che sapeva di inizi e di futuro. Un sigillo su quello che erano in quel momento e quello che sarebbero stati.  
"E anche perché sapevo che non sarei riuscito più a smettere di farlo", le mormorò sulle labbra, quando riuscirono a staccarsi, molto tempo dopo.  
"Perché dovresti smettere di farlo?", gli chiese Kate ricomponendosi, prima di alzarsi e dirigersi verso la porta.  
"Vieni, Castle?", gli gridò già nel corridoio fuori dalla stanza.  
Lui dovette ricominciare a respirare, prima di essere in grado di pensare lucidamente.  
"Non credo di poter evitare di rifarlo, da qui al parcheggio", le urlò di rimando, ancora fisso sul posto.  
Lei tornò indietro, facendo capolino dalla porta.  
"Nessuno te lo sta chiedendo", gli rispose lanciandogli un'occhiata sensuale.  
"A proposito...", lo guardò dal basso in alto, con un lento sguardo deliberato. "Non mi piace il romanticismo stucchevole. Preferisco... le cose di sostanza", concluse con una smorfia d'intesa.  
Lui fu rapido a seguirla, prima che quella donna fuori dal normale scomparisse tra nuvole di fumo.

Castle era semi sdraiato sul divano del cottage, in cui viveva da qualche giorno. La stava aspettando mentre finiva di prepararsi. Non lo voleva intorno quando doveva cambiarsi. Non aveva ancora capito il motivo.  
Aveva accettato il suo invito senza battere ciglio, perché non si sarebbe mai tirato indietro di fronte a una Kate Beckett che voleva fare passi avanti nella loro _conoscenza_ , visto che lei non voleva chiamarla _relazione_ , ma aveva temuto che si risolvesse tutto in un disastro. Che lei si sarebbe stancata dopo due ore e che non avrebbe saputo come fare a dirglielo .  
Si stupiva di come fosse stato semplice. Non che non ci fossero stati momenti di imbarazzo, di scambi di estrema cortesia che coprivano la mancanza di una reale intimità, ma era stato tutto magico, per quanto lo riguardava.  
Lo sapeva di avere una certa tendenza a pensare solo alle cose belle, ma neanche sforzandosi, riusciva a trovare qualcosa che dovessero mettere a posto con il tempo.  
Gli veniva da pensarla come a una luna di miele, se non fosse che lui non era mai stato in un tale stato di beatitudine nemmeno quando aveva fatto il giro del mondo con le altre mogli.  
Mogli. Non _altre_ mogli.  
Doveva star attento a non correre troppo con la fantasia, o se lo sarebbe lasciato sfuggire davanti a lei, una volta o l'altra.  
E lei avrebbe pensato che era precipitoso e incosciente, il che poteva anche essere vero.  
Stavano bene insieme. Non c'era altro modo di dirlo. E lui era affascinato da lei. Era qualcosa che gli accadeva raramente. Gli piacevano, e molto, le donne che frequentava, ma non lo affascinavano mai.  
Lei sì. E lo faceva ridere. Si era rassegnato a essere lui quello divertente, e aveva anche affinato una certa abilità da intrattenitore, ma l'ironia di lei, il modo che aveva di rispondere alle sue provocazioni, e di fargliele lei stessa, era qualcosa a cui non era abituato.  
Si rendeva conto molto bene che c'erano delle zone inaccessibili, non sapeva se chiuse per sempre o se ancora da scoprire, con il tempo.  
Ogni tanto si perdeva in se stessa, ma almeno lo lasciava stare lì con lei, senza isolarsi.  
Lo stupiva la perfetta sincronia delle loro menti e, spesso, dei loro gesti. Lo stupiva essere calmo e non avere la brama di impegnarsi sempre in qualche attività fisica o mentale. Non si annoiava. Il tempo scorreva troppo veloce e lui si trovava alla fine della giornata a chiedersi dove fosse volato.  
Si lasciavano assorbire l'uno dall'altra, conoscendosi a parole o per osmosi, solo stando vicini.  
Gli sembrava di aver oltrepassato il punto di non ritorno, con lei, e lui, invece, non era mai uscito dai suoi confini. Neanche con il matrimonio.  
La cosa che lo faceva sentire di più a _casa_ era quando lei veniva a sederglisi in grembo, a fine giornata, mentre stavano fuori dopo cena, visto che erano stati graziati dall'ultima coda di estate.  
Le piaceva averla tra le braccia, tenerla accucciata contro di sé e non aver bisogno di parlare. Sembrava molto alta e minacciosa, quando si metteva i tacchi e faceva quello sguardo, ma per lui era sempre piccola e leggera.  
Non sentivano la necessità di dire niente, rimanevano silenziosi a guardare il panorama davanti a loro, ma a lui sembrava che in quel momento lei lasciasse una porta aperta per farlo entrare. E lui entrava in punta di piedi.

La sentì scendere le scale, e fu come sempre sorpreso di fronte alla sua bellezza, quando apparve alla fine.  
Lei si sedette accanto a lui, infilandogli una mano nel colletto della sua camicia. Non si era ancora abituato nemmeno a questo.  
"Vuoi che rimaniamo a casa, Castle? Mi sembri stanco. E' perché oggi hai fatto troppo?", lo prese in giro.  
Non avevano fatto quasi niente.  
Lui girò la testa per farsi accarezzare la guancia. Che male c'era a sollecitare carezze? I cani lo facevano sempre.  
"Non voglio averti fatta vestire per niente".  
"Lo dici come se prima non avessi avuto niente addosso".  
"In quel caso avrei detto rivestire".  
Cosa che non accadeva mai. Non era ancora accaduta. Stavano molto vicini, sembrava quasi sempre la vigilia di Natale sotto al vischio, ma per il resto... c'era una staccionata di ferro battuto.  
Era presto, era una situazione strana, tutte giustificazioni che si era dato, ma lui cominciava a non riuscire più a fare il gentleman. Se lo sognava di notte. Temeva di fare qualcosa di inappropriato quando si svegliava il mattino e lei era dalla sua parte de letto. O quando rimanevano a letto. _Ore._  
C'era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato o era normale così?  
Lei lo fece spostare per avere spazio e si sdraiò vicino a lui. Bene, un altro giro di "Rick recita a mente la lista dei numeri primi".  
"Allora rimaniamo a casa", gli sussurrò, il respiro caldo sul suo collo. Si costrinse a rimanere immobile. Doveva apprezzare quello che avevano. E lo faceva. E' che era diventato un pensiero ricorrente. Una di quelle cose che più passa il tempo e più diventa strano che non accadano.  
Ma non riusciva a immaginare di tirare fuori il discorso. Sarebbe stata la cosa meno romantica della sua vita.  
Lei piegò una gamba e la appoggiò su di lui, gli aprì i primi bottoni della camicia e, all'improvviso, sembrò che il tempo dei discorsi fosse finito. _Finalmente._ No, non l'aveva pensato. Era poco galante. Comunque. Finalmente.  
Lo aveva desiderato molto e ci aveva fantasticato su parecchio, quindi fu normale inizialmente per lui perdersi nelle nuove sensazioni, sia perché erano nuove, sia perché erano intense al punto da mandargli in tilt il cervello e dar finalmente spazio a qualcosa che aveva trattenuto da molto tempo. Giorni, vero, ma sempre molto tempo, per la voglia che aveva di lei.  
Era stato avido di sentire la sua pelle nuda sulla propria, di accarezzarle ogni parte del corpo e baciarla senza doversi fermare in tempo per non perdere il senno.  
Voleva con tutta la sua buona fede aspettare i suoi tempi e non accelerare le cose, ma doveva fare anche i conti con certe pulsioni che lo spingevano alla cieca a fare pressione per svestirla presto, portarla di sopra subito, o anche lì, o anche ovunque e raggiungere uno stato di vicinanza fisica e mentale più profondo. Diciamolo così.  
Diciamo che voleva solo essere dentro di lei il prima possibile e che trovava insopportabile che ci fosse qualsiasi barriera che ancora li divideva. L'aria, per esempio.  
Le avrebbe strappato i vestiti di dosso e lo avrebbe fatto, se non si fosse imposto di trattenersi. Sarebbe stato meno gentile del solito e si era fatto un punto d'onore di non fare l'uomo istintivo che viveva nelle caverne. Era un uomo civile, lui.  
Solo che non riusciva a usare le buone maniere, ecco. E' che pensava di averla desiderata tanto, ma non si rendeva conto di quanto, lo capiva solo adesso che lei sembrava aver tolto i freni e lo baciava, stringeva, accarezzava, incalzava e _invitava nei suoi territori_ come non aveva nemmeno osato immaginare.  
Certo, quando l'aveva toccato gli aveva sempre fatto venire i brividi. Certo, che avessero una certa sintonia che doveva per forza essere prima fisica, per essere anche mentale, lo aveva pensato eccome, ma non si immaginava che gli avrebbe fatto perdere la testa solo il sentire la sua sua mano sulla cintura. Aprire la cintura. Toglierla. Abbassare la zip.  
Non era un adolescente alla prima esperienza. Ma non aveva abbastanza mani per accarezzarla e avrebbe voluto essere già perfetto e conoscere già tutti i suoi punti più sensibili e non dover andare alla cieca creando una specie di geografia del suo corpo in base ai sospiri, a come si inarcava, a come gli chiedeva di continuare, come gli premeva le mani per non farlo spostare o lo prendeva per i capelli. O le unghie sulla schiena. Sembrava condividere anche lei la stessa necessità di contatto casuale e disordinato, solo per dar sfogo all'urgenza. Dove era stata fino adesso? Come aveva fatto a controllarsi per ogni minuto di quei giorni? Perché avevano sprecato così tanto tempo? L'avrebbe tenuta spogliata per sempre, per non perdere altro tempo inutile.  
Sarebbe morto prima della fine della serata.

Eppure capì subito quando le cose cambiarono. Lei divenne meccanica, pur continuando a partecipare attivamente, così gli sembrò. Era più un'intuizione, più uno spostamento d'aria, che non una vera chiusura. Ma non la sentiva più, non come prima. Non era più lì con lui. Ed era successo quando aveva cercato di toglierle la camicia, che era rimasta convenientemente chiusa, se pur slacciata, tra di loro. Non pensava fosse un problema, perché doveva esserlo? Lei gli aveva tolto la camicia e non aveva detto niente quando l'aveva baciata scendendo impetuosamente dal collo, spostandole il reggiseno, pensando che toglierlo fosse solo una perdita di tempo.  
Uomo delle caverne. Doveva essere stato quello. Aveva esagerato e lei non era più stata a suo agio.  
Smise di fare quello che stava facendo. Non voleva nemmeno immaginare che bella scena facessero mezzi svestiti nella stanza ormai al buio, spettinati e ansimanti … e fermi.  
"Kate". Lei era rimasta abbandonata sotto di lui con gli occhi chiusi. Li aprì non capendo perché si fosse interrotto.  
"Cosa c'è?". Sembrava non avere un problema al mondo. Eppure non era con lui come prima, era come se un interruttore fosse saltato.  
"Va tutto bene?", le chiese sentendosi profondamente idiota.  
"Ti sembra il momento di chiedermelo, lasciandoci così... a metà?".  
C'era qualcosa di più anti erotico di star lì a parlare di quello che stavano facendo?  
"Mi sembravi... diversa".  
"Diversa rispetto a quando?".  
Non aveva torti, che metro di paragone aveva? Magari lui aveva capito male, e lei era normale e lui aveva rovinato tutto.  
Ma no, c'era qualcosa. Non era il primo sprovveduto. Le cose funzionano bene o no. E qui, no. Non negli ultimi minuti.  
E se ne accorse quando, senza pensarci, le spostò la camicia e lei fu rapida a coprirsi. Allora c'era qualcosa che non andava per davvero.  
Oh, Dio, adesso come avrebbero fatto a rimettere a posto la situazione?  
"Castle, mi spieghi cosa c'è che non va?".  
"Dimmelo tu". Voleva essere paziente e comprensivo, ma era suonata come una minaccia. Non si stava davvero comportando così da insensibile, la loro prima volta, facendo sembrare che fosse colpa sua, vero? _Lo stai facendo davvero, Rick._  
"E' un indovinello?". Gli sembrò scocciata e ferita.  
"Ok, no, Kate, calma, rifacciamo".  
Il suo sguardo d'accusa bastò a fargli capire che lei era calma e che non era lei ad aver fermato le cose.


	10. Decimo

Kate si alzò dal divano, confusa e offesa. Non le era mai successa una cosa del genere.  
"Io... penso che andrò a letto. E' meglio che la serata finisca qui", riuscì a malapena ad articolare.  
Lui la raggiunse subito, mosso dall'ansia di rimettere a posto la situazione prima che degenerasse in qualcosa di irrecuperabile.  
"No, Kate, parliamo, ti prego".  
"Parlare?", la voce tradiva tutta la sua incredulità. "Non si può parlare di _questo_. E' meglio per entrambi che facciamo finta che non sia successo".  
Lui la fermò prendendola per un braccio prima che se ne andasse di sopra, emotivamente lontana da lui.  
"No, aspetta. Per favore. Se non ne parliamo diventerà una cosa enorme. Si aprirà una breccia. Una voragine...".  
"Mi è chiaro il concetto, non c'è bisogno che usi tutti i sinonimi", replicò Kate seccamente.  
Lui cercò con cura le parole, per non sbagliare di nuovo  
"Se non vuoi... se è presto... va bene. Cioè...". Non stava trovando le parole. Perché doveva essere così difficile?  
"Castle, sei tu che ti sei fermato, le domande devi farle a te stesso, non proiettare su di me che _non_ stavo... _non volendo_!", si interruppe, frustrata e avvilita. "E' umiliante fare questo discorso, te ne rendi conto? Per il nostro bene, io me ne vado. Pensaci su _tu_ ".  
Lui venne folgorato da un pensiero improvviso, guardandola allontanarsi. Cominciò a mettere insieme i pezzi.  
"Tu non vuoi farti vedere da me senza vestiti". Era così ovvio, una volta che ci aveva pensato.  
Lei si girò stupefatta, indicandogli, senza parlare, che non era esattamente vestita.  
Lui non raccolse, seguendo il filo logico della sua intuizione. "Non vuoi che stia con te quando ti cambi. Chiudi la porta a chiave quando ti fai la doccia. Non abbiamo mai nemmeno fatto il bagno in mare, e abitiamo sulla spiaggia".  
Lei fece un passo indietro, come se avesse ricevuto un colpo. Aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma non uscì alcun suono.  
Lui si affrettò a raggiungerla e abbracciarla.  
"Ma va bene, Kate. Se ti imbarazza, se è troppo presto... se, non lo so, sei una persona pudica, a me va bene. Davvero. Devo solo saperlo per non metterti a disagio".  
Lei si ritrasse da lui. Allarme rosso.  
"Ti sembro una persona pudica? E qualcuno usa ancora questa parola?".  
Lui rifletté sulla sua domanda, ripensando a quello che era successo poco prima.  
"No. Ok. No. Non è la parola giusta. Ma magari... non lo so... magari non ti sei ancora ripresa dopo quello che ti è successo". Non lo sapeva davvero. L'unica cosa che gli veniva in mente era che a le non piacesse il proprio corpo, quando nessuna persona sana di mente, guardandosi allo specchio e vedendo lei, avrebbe potuto vergognarsi di nemmeno un centimetro della propria pelle.  
Si era vista?  
Ma vai a sapere cosa c'è nella mente delle persone.  
"Voglio solo che tu capisca che a me va bene". Continuava a ripeterlo per convincere lei, ma forse più per convincere se stesso.  
"Quindi ti va bene se non faremo mai... quello che stavamo per fare?", si informò lei, con aria scettica.  
"No", ovvio no. "Cioè, sì. Kate...", concluse sfinito. "Voglio stare con te. Punto".

Lei guardò un punto a terra, si mordicchiò le labbra, sembrò decidere se dire qualcosa d'altro o finirla lì e poi decise di parlare. Era uno di quei punti di svolta che la spaventavano perché segnavano un passo in più verso l'intimità. Non poteva più stare con un piede fuori dalla porta, se si faceva coinvolgere così tanto da un'altra persona. Ma a quel punto ne valeva la pena. O così almeno sperava.  
"Siediti". Lui obbedì, spostando una sedia anche per lei.  
Kate si raccolse le ginocchia e ci passò le braccia intorno, serrando le gambe incrociate contro di sé. Era inavvicinabile.  
"Io... ho una cicatrice", sputò fuori con riluttanza.  
Era quello il problema?  
"Lo so. L'ho vista". Castle cercava di essere il più sollecito e incoraggiante possibile, per trasmetterle il messaggio che non c'era niente di lei che lui potesse non accettare.  
"No, non quella del foro di entrata del proiettile", la cercò con le dita, toccandola. "Non questa".  
Lui fece rispettosamente silenzio. Lasciò che continuasse quando se la fosse sentita.  
"Ne ho un'altra. Qui", indicò un punto oltre la linea delle costole. "E'... enorme".  
Faceva fatica a proseguire e lui si sentì mortificato per averla obbligata a parlare di una argomento così doloroso.  
"Ho capito. Non vuoi che non la veda nessuno", affermò conciliante.  
"Non voglio vederla nemmeno io", pronunciò con forza l'ultima parola.  
"Non puoi non vederla. Voglio dire... sotto la doccia o... davanti allo specchio?". Stava davvero dicendo delle cose così idiote?  
"No, Castle, non hai capito. Io non la guardo. Non l'ho mai guardata".  
"Ma... non è possibile". Si pentì subito delle parole, quando la vide adombrarsi.  
"Sarà impossibile per te, ma è molto possibile per me, se non ti spiace", gli rispose innervosita.  
Lui considerò il nuovo quadro che gli aveva aperto davanti agli occhi, per valutarlo da ogni angolazione. Qui le cose erano più complicate del previsto, si disse. Doveva essere delicato, si stavano toccando punti sensibili.  
Aveva capito cosa c'era dietro, cosa nascondeva la sua paura di guardarsi la cicatrice, ma non poteva essere lui a dirlo. Si preparò ad aspettare. Era ovvio che la cicatrice non potesse essere tanto brutta, al punto da tenerla nascosta anche a se stessa. Il punto era un altro.  
"Rimarrai lì in silenzio a fissarmi per tutta la notte, finché non mi decido a parlare?". Sarcasmo in azione, doveva sentirsi minacciata.  
"Posso preparare un thermos di caffè, per non abbandonare la postazione quando ci verrà sonno". Non ce ne andiamo di qui, Kate.  
Lei fece un sorriso solo di circostanza.  
"Io non sono quella persona lì", si decise a dire con profonda reticenza.  
"Quella lì, quale?".  
"Quella con la cicatrice". Non era ovvio?  
"Quella a cui hanno sparato". Diciamo le cose per come stanno.  
"E' la stessa cosa. Non sono io".  
"E invece sei tu".  
"Pensavo fossi qui per aiutare e consolare, non per fare il grillo parlante".  
"Sono qui per aiutare e consolare, ed è quello che sto facendo".  
Gli spiaceva apparire duro. Ma con le buone sapeva che non avrebbe funzionato.  
Lei giocherellò con qualcosa che aveva trovato sul tavolo, evitando il suo sguardo. Lui si appoggiò sullo schienale della sedia, come se si preparasse ad attendere per sempre.  
Passarono minuti interminabili. Sapeva che lei si sentiva una preda e lo vedeva come il cacciatore che non le permetteva di scappare. Ed era esattamente quello che lui stava facendo. Quella cosa doveva affrontarla.  
Kate sbuffò, esagerando l'esasperazione. "Ok, bene, hai vinto. Cosa vuoi sentirti dire? Che non accetto la cicatrice perché non accetto quello che mi hanno fatto? Fai lo psicologo dei poveri? Se è così che preferisci, va bene. Non la voglio vedere, non voglio averla, non è sul mio corpo. Fine della storia".  
Aveva iniziato solo per chiudergli la bocca con il suo scherno, ma si ritrovò a essere trascinata dalle sue stesse parole.  
"Non voglio che ci sia gente che vuole uccidermi, non voglio tornare a casa e chiedermi ogni minuto se qualcuno mi sparerà. La gente muore, Castle, per questa storia. Sono quasi morta anche io, e non è servito a niente. Non voglio questo involucro in cui mi sono ridotta e non voglio accettarlo. Non l'ho chiesto io. E non voglio guardare quella maledetta cicatrice, mai. Ti basta?". Lo aveva inondato di parole rabbiose, che lui sapeva non essere dirette contro di lui, ma almeno era un altro passo avanti. Almeno lo stava tirando fuori.  
Il punto era sempre quello. Era triste per lei, e lui non aveva le competenze per risolvere tutti i nodi psicologici della questione, però voleva disperatamente aiutarla.  
"Se non ti fosse successa questa cosa, noi non ci saremmo mai incontrati". Lo sapeva che era una cosa stupida da dire, ma voleva provocare una reazione.  
Lei divenne furente. Castle si chiese se non avrebbe dato un calcio alla sua sedia per buttarlo a terra.  
"Questo cosa significa? Che devo farmi quasi ammazzare per incontrare qualcuno di belloccio? E' la tua visione personale di 'Non tutti i mali vengono per nuocere'? Ritenta con qualcosa di meno scontato". Le tremavano le mani.  
Il momento dei discorsi era finito. La invitò ad alzarsi, non accettando un no come risposta, la portò quasi di peso al piano di sopra, e la mise davanti all'unico specchio, posto sopra a un cassettone.  
Si mise dietro di lei, impedendole ogni via di fuga, e la costrinse a guardarsi.  
"Castle, per favore... non ho tempo per questi giochetti", gli disse attraverso lo specchio, chiudendosi la camicia in quello che, intuì, era diventato ormai un gesto automatico di difesa da se stessa.  
Lui non rispose, ma non cedette.  
Lei sospirò.  
"Ok, allora fallo tu", fu su il turno di cedere. Abbassò le braccia, aspettandosi che lui le slacciasse i bottoni della camicia, chiusi fino quasi all'ultimo.  
Castle le prese una mano, e gliela posizionò sul primo bottone. Doveva farlo lei, non lui.  
La stava tenendo ferma perché aveva capito che sarebbe scappata via.  
"Ok, ok, devo fare questa cosa fino in fondo? E' questo che vuoi? Va bene, ti accontento", esclamò arrabbiata e impaurita e tutte le sfumature di emozioni intermedie.  
Si aprì completamente la camicia, se la tolse addirittura con violenza, lanciandola lontano, ma evitò accuratamente di guardare il punto esatto, cercando di non farsi notare da lui. La toccò con le dita, fingendo che fosse quello che lui le aveva chiesto di fare.  
Lui le prese la mano con la quale cercava, anche adesso, di coprirla e gliela tenne dietro la schiena.  
Lo sapeva di rischiare e non era convinto, nonostante sembrasse sapere quello che stava facendo, che fosse il metodo giusto. Magari avrebbe rovinato tutto, ma qualcosa gli diceva che era arrivato il momento di fare pressione.  
Le mise un braccio intorno al fianco e sentì che lei si appoggiava contro di lui. Questo significava che stava andando tutto bene, non sarebbe finito a pentirsene per il resto della sua vita. Ne fu sollevato.  
Non voleva essere duro o non accogliente. Ma non c'era un altro modo di farlo.  
"E' brutta", disse Kate dopo averla finalmente guardata, osservandola come se fosse un grosso insetto ripugnante.  
"E' grande, brutta, peggio di quanto mi aspettassi", concluse, per dimostrargli che aveva sempre avuto ragione lei.  
"Niente del tuo corpo può essere brutto. E' una cicatrice normale, che con il tempo non si vedrà più".  
"Però c'è" rispose con un singhiozzo soffocato.  
Castle toccò lentamente ogni millimetro della ferita, senza lasciare il suo sguardo. Era il suo modo di dirle che amava ogni parte di lei. La sentì irrigidirsi e trattenere il fiato, ma poi Kate si rilassò e appoggiò la mano fredda sulla sua.  
Era andata. Ce l'avevano fatta. Si sorrisero nello specchio, rimanendo così per qualche istante.  
Si girò verso di lui e gli mise le braccia intorno al collo. Lui la sollevò e la appoggiò sul cassettone, lei gli allacciò le gambe intorno ai fianchi, tornata nel mondo dei vivi, più tranquilla e, a quanto sembrava, desiderosa di continuare la serata nel modo in cui era iniziata.  
"Programmi?", gli chiese, aspettandosi che la portasse da qualche parte. Andava bene anche il cassettone.  
Lui finse di rifletterci.  
"Per festeggiare la nostra nuova... intimità...", lei strinse le gambe per mostrare apprezzamento alle sue parole.  
"Facciamo qualcosa che non hai mai fatto".  
Lei lo guardò dubbiosa. "Tipo?".  
"Andiamo a fare il bagno in mare".  
Lei sbarrò gli occhi. L'aveva presa in contropiede, era chiaro che si aspettava tutt'altro.  
"Cos'è? Il remake di _Laguna Blu_? Non siamo troppo adulti?". Era confortante ritrovare la vecchia Kate.  
"Non farmi venire in mente certe immagini".  
"Cioè, quali? Io e te su un'isola deserta per anni a pescare i pesci con le mani? Che cosa romantica. Comunque ti ammazzerei prima, sta' tranquillo".  
Non la stava ascoltando, l'aveva lasciata lì ed era corso in camera a cercare il costume.  
Lei lo raggiunse, decisa a non farsi trascinare in questa nuova follia.  
"Castle. E' notte", iniziò a elencare con molta calma. La ragione vince su tutto, era il suo motto.  
"Si chiama 'bagno di notte' per questo motivo", rispose lui con altrettanta pazienza, come se entrambi fossero stati un po' ottusi.  
"Ma... fa freddo! E' buio. Ci sono...", rimase a corto di parole.  
"I mostri marini che ci portano nelle profondità degli abissi?". Lei alzò gli occhi al colmo della sopportazione.  
"Dai, Beckett! Sarà divertente. Vai a cambiarti".  
Come si faceva a resistere a tanta gioia di vivere? Se ne lasciò assorbire, riscaldandosi.  
"Il mare di notte in estate non è freddo. Rilascia il calore che ha assorbito di giorno", continuò snocciolando fatti scientifici con aria da professore.  
"Adesso fai anche il biologo marino?".  
"O ti metti il costume o ti trascino in acqua di peso. Lo sai che lo faccio", la minacciò.  
"Speravo almeno che mi proponessi di fare il bagno nuda", gli fece una boccaccia mentre rovistava in un cassetto.  
"Non fare spoiler. Questo è nella seconda parte della serata. Però ti dico subito che se ti fai prendere da passione irresistibile, e lo capirei bene, sono troppo vecchio perché mi si infili sabbia ovunque. Apprezzo le comodità".  
Lei gli passò davanti, guardandolo con finto disprezzo. "Ti facevo più avventuroso, Castle".

Kate si trovò a pensare che era quello che ci voleva, per concludere una serata che sarebbe potuta virare facilmente verso il disastro. Lui aveva il talento di risolvere le situazioni che sembravano senza via di uscita.  
No, il suo talento era quello di infilarsi sotto la sua pelle e non poter più essere lavato via.

All'inizio della serata era stata fiduciosamente convinta di poter andare oltre, che fosse arrivato il momento di fare quel passo avanti nella loro reciproca conoscenza, ma si era davvero bloccata, anche se aveva cercato di non farglielo capire.  
Il trauma che aveva subito aveva l'insopportabile abitudine di risalire dall'inconscio nei momenti più infelici e lei, il più delle volte, non sapeva gestirlo. Lui sì. Creava diversivi, trovava soluzioni in luoghi mentali impensati e creativi e aveva pensato che questo sarebbe stato molto utile, nel suo lavoro. Non che ci fosse un modo per cui potesse averlo al distretto, nelle vesti di cosa? Consulente scrittore? Impossibile. Divertente, ma non realizzabile.  
Si rese conto che era la prima volta che pensava al suo lavoro senza nausea, o timore. Forse era pronta a tornare. O forse avrebbero potuto rimanere per sempre lì.

L'acqua non era fredda, non dopo i primi minuti.  
Era stato un errore, ammise dentro di sé, rinunciare un tale piacere. A questo e ad altri. Ma era la sera giusta per recuperare il tempo perso.  
Non voleva spostarsi troppo da riva, perchè, nonostante ci fosse la luce della luna, era troppo scuro perché potesse fidarsi di tutta quell'acqua nera.  
Ma le fece piacere lasciarsi tenere a galla dall'acqua, nuotare, mettere la testa sotto per lavarsi via i pensieri, trattenendo il respiro. Dimenticò che ci fosse anche lui, per qualche momento, presa dalla nuova piacevolezza che quel giorno si era regalata.  
Le sembrava di essersi tolta un altro peso e questo le fece sentire una nuova spinta vitale. Si sentiva quasi ubriaca, e molto leggera.  
Lui era rimasto a qualche metro da lei.  
Kate si avvicinò e si arrampicò su di lui, avvinghiandolo. Si sentiva talmente felice di essere lì con lui, di averlo incontrato, fosse stato solo per quell'istante, o per quei pochi giorni, che sperava di comunicarglielo stringendolo forte, perché non sarebbe riuscita a spiegarlo a voce. Come avrebbe fatto senza di lui? Come aveva fatto prima e come sarebbe stato possibile in futuro?  
Non volle far entrare nessuna nota stonata, in quel momento di liberazione, quindi scacciò i pensieri che iniziavano a turbarla e decise che non le importava niente. _Solo per questa volta sono una persona normale._  
"Belloccio, eh?", le ripeté offeso. Se l'era legata al dito. Nessuno avrebbe mai preso abbastanza sul serio la vanità di quest'uomo.  
"Dillo, Beckett. Ammettilo a te stessa".  
"Che se non mi avessero sparato non ti avrei mai incontrato?". Era andata dritta all'essenziale, invece di scherzare come lui si aspettava. Si guardarono consapevoli, leggendo nelle profondità dell'altro.  
Serrò le braccia con più forza intorno a lui, per trasmettergli l'intensità di quello che stava provando.  
"Pensavo più a qualcosa riferito alla mia bellezza", concesse magnanimo.  
"Per esempio cosa? Rudemente bello? Selvaggiamente bello? Da togliere il fiato per quanto è bello?".  
Lanciò un grido quando si accorse che le stava togliendo con gesti abili la parte sopra del costume.  
Abbandonò ogni forma di pensiero logico, inebriata dalle sensazioni che lui sapeva farle provare, sotto il sapiente tocco delle sue mani, incollando la bocca sulla sua, deliziata dalla sua impetuosità e volendo solo dedicarsi per molto, molto tempo, al desidero insopportabile che lui le accendeva dentro solo guardandola. E tutto il resto che le faceva.


	11. Undicesimo

Castle camminava al centro del viale che tagliava a metà il minuscolo villaggio.  
Era da solo. Era talmente abituato a stare con lei che gli sembrava che gli mancasse un arto.  
Aveva lasciato a malincuore una Beckett assonnata che gli diceva: "Ancora cinque minuti", sapendo che se avesse dato retta al suo tono del mattino, a quest'ora sarebbe stato ancora a letto.  
Invece aveva da fare incombenze noiose, legate a quella maledetta presentazione del suo libro, che era saltata.  
Lei si era offerta di accompagnarlo, ma senza insistere e lui aveva temuto che fosse perché non voleva condividere la sua vita pubblica.  
E se non voleva farlo lì alle pendici del mondo, chissà più avanti, a casa.  
Da qualche giorno era turbato, suo malgrado, da interrogativi che offuscavano il piacere di stare con lei.  
Voleva sapere se avrebbe voluto condividere la vita con lui. Voleva sapere cosa ne sarebbe stato di loro.  
E si tormentava sempre più spesso in questa agonia, non riconoscendosi più nella persona che giocava con le carte che aveva in mano, godendosi il presente, senza dannarsi sul futuro.  
La cosa peggiore era che si teneva tutto per sé, guardandosi bene dall'accennare la questione davanti a lei, che sembrava paradossalmente quella più serena tra di loro.  
Aveva trasmesso a lei la sua spensieratezza, trovandosene sprovvisto.  
A lei andava bene così. A lui no.  
Non osava sviscerare l'argomento, perché non aveva il coraggio di parlare del _dopo_ , temendo che il suo _dopo_ non prevedesse un _noi._  
E se lei avesse voluto viversi la vacanza e poi tornare alla sua vita precedente, come se niente fosse? Senza di lui?  
Lei non dava alcun segnale, anche se lui aveva ormai un diario mentale di tutte le sue frasi con accenni al futuro. Era facile da tenere. Non ne parlava mai.  
Andava avanti, trascinandosi sempre più faticosamente, cercando testardamente di zittire le voci del buonsenso che gli dicevano che era tutto molto bello, Rick, ma che vita è questa?  
Vivere sospesi in un'altra dimensione aveva dato loro la possibilità di conoscersi in un ambiente privilegiato, in cui tutto cospirava a farli innamorare profondamente. Doveva parlare al singolare. Lui si stava innamorando ogni giorno di più. Di lei poteva solo cercare di intuire i sentimenti, visto che non una sola parola era stata scambiata a tale proposito. Avevano isolato la scena del crimine con il nastro giallo.  
Era una vita facile, senza problemi, e lui ne apprezzava ogni istante, non voleva che l'universo pensasse che era ingrato.  
Ma non era un uomo a cui piacesse la parola _fine_. Lui voleva i _per sempre_. Almeno l'idea del per sempre. Almeno non svegliarsi ogni mattina con il cuore pesante, guardandola e chiedendosi per quanto tempo ancora.  
Non sapeva perché vivesse attanagliato dall'ansia. Era cresciuta con il passare dei giorni, prima solo una lieve inquietudine sporadica diventata in seguito una stretta al cuore giornaliera.  
Non poteva parlargliene. Sapeva che dietro la sua bellezza garbata si nascondeva un processore spietato di pensieri, che rielaborava tutti i dati e che, una volta pervenuta a una risposta coerente, non era possibile farle cambiare idea. Neanche chiamando i mediatori dell'ONU.  
Era certo che anche lei avesse pensato a loro, ma non era sicuro di voler sapere in quale casella li avesse archiviati.  
Stavano vivendo un momento di grande sintonia, perché si faceva queste domande?  
Perché quello che avevano non poteva finire e lui avrebbe solo voluto che valesse anche per lei.  
Come avrebbe potuto lasciarla andare? Non era stato costruito per farlo.  
Lui era coinvolto più di lei. Era questo il pensiero che bloccava quando cercava arrivare in superficie. Lei era affettuosa, carezzevole, amava stare con lui, ed era contrariata ogni volta che lui doveva allontanarsi. E si dischiudeva, poco per volta. Ma rimaneva una persona a se stante, con i suoi confini autonomi. Lui voleva entrare dentro di lei e fondersi in un'unica cellula. Metaforicamente.  
Non era completamente sua.

Si erano dati appuntamento in un locale che a lei piaceva molto, l'ultimo del paese, isolato. Si chiese se c'era un motivo particolare e se lui fosse diventato paranoico.  
Poteva solo piacerle molto e apprezzare l'ampia vista che si godeva dal punto più alto dell'isola, no? Oppure voleva tenerlo nascosto.  
Perché aveva così bisogno di averla nella sua vita, al punto da affliggersi a tal punto?  
Si accorse di essere quasi in ritardo, e si affrettò verso la ripida scalinata, stretta tra case antiche impilate l'una sull'altra, che era una scorciatoia per fare prima. Aveva in mano due caffè, si era fermato apposta a comprare per lei quello che le piaceva di più, solo per farla contenta.  
Ebbe un momento di dejavù quando la vide avanzare, immersa nei suoi pensieri, proprio come la prima sera. Era sempre di una bellezza leggiadra che non smetteva mai di ammaliarlo.  
Non era solo splendida, era raffinata.  
Lui era stato così fortunato da non doversi fermare a questo, ma gli era stato permesso di scoprire i mille strati nascosti della sua esistenza interiore.  
Si chiedeva spesso perché lui e non un altro, ma scacciava gli interrogativi inutili dicendosi che era orgoglioso di poter essere suo compagno, per il tratto di strada che gli avesse concesso.  
Discorso molto saggio, Rick, ma menti sapendo di farlo.  
La verità è che lui non voleva accompagnarla per un pezzo, lui si sarebbe già inginocchiato. E lei l'avrebbe fatto internare.  
Si fermò, senza farsi notare, pregustando con un sorriso sciocco l'attimo in cui lei si sarebbe accorta di lui e la sua espressione distaccata e altera si sarebbe scomposta, illuminandosi. Non lo dava mai per scontato.  
Colse subito il cambio nella sua mimica facciale e lui reagì con lo stesso miscuglio di gratitudine e piacere che provava ogni volta.  
Kate gli corse incontro, allegra e festosa come le mattine di primavera, baciandolo sulle labbra.  
Castle scosse la testa, a voler allontanare i tetri presagi di cui era stato vittima fino a poco prima.  
Ma di cosa si preoccupava? Non vedeva com'era raggiante solo perché l'aveva incontrato per caso? Doveva per forza studiare tutte le sue reazioni, cercando ogni volta una conferma?  
Oscuramente sapeva di non averla mai completamente e sentiva che sarebbe potuta volarsene graziosamente via e lui cosa avrebbe potuto fare? Niente. Se tieni una farfalla per le ali gliele spezzi.

Le porse il suo caffè e con la mano libera la tirò verso di sé, facendole perdere l'equilibrio a causa del movimento repentino, e baciandole punti a caso tra il collo e la mandibola.  
"Castle mi stai soffocando", lo rimproverò ridendo, ma lui sentì una piccola punta di sconcerto per il suo comportamento strano.  
E' che aveva bisogno di ripristinare il loro equilibrio, di sigillarli dentro alla loro unità.  
Forse era lui che temeva il mondo esterno, per motivi completamente opposti.  
La lasciò andare. Con lei finiva sempre così, si riprometteva di essere cortese e beneducato e quando ce l'aveva vicino non riusciva a trattenere la sua irruenza. Era tale il bisogno che aveva di lei, di entrare dentro di lei, nei suoi pensieri, nella sua anima, che doveva fare attenzione a non stringerla troppo. A non metterle un anello intorno alla caviglia.  
Voleva intrecciarsi con lei, così lei non avrebbe più capito dove iniziava l'altro.  
Voleva certezze che non poteva avere.

"Perché i caffè? Non dovevamo vederci per fare colazione?", si informò ignara del suo tumulto interiore. Più lei si rilassava, più lui diventava irrequieto. Non era mai abbastanza.  
"Sì, ma questo caffè ti piace di più e so che ami berlo camminando".  
"Quante cose sai di me, Castle".  
 _Più di quelle che pensi._  
Proseguirono lungo il viale, chiacchierando e bevendo caffè. A lui non era mai piaciuto tanto camminare senza meta al fianco di un'altra persona, solo godendosi la sua vicinanza.  
"Beckett, ho una proposta da farti".  
"Che peccato! Sei molto carino, ma sono già impegnata, grazie", gli rispose burlandosi di lui, che non ci fece caso, perché stava solo pensando a quell' _impegnata_ , lasciato cadere con noncuranza nel discorso.  
"E continuerai a esserlo. Impegnata. Ma non si tratta di questo. Mi hanno invitato a un matrimonio".  
Lei si fece andare di traverso il caffè, scoppiando a ridere.  
"Smettila di scherzare. Qual è la proposta?".  
"No, è proprio questa. E tu farai il mio più uno".  
" _ll più_ cosa? Ma... quale matrimonio? Di chi? Soprattutto, perché?".  
"La figlia di Lerch".  
"Lerch ha una figlia? E perché ti ha invitato? Non ti odiava?".  
"Sì. Però hanno pensato che per via della cancellazione della presentazione, e per il fatto che sono ancora qui a ricordare a tutti l'imbarazzo con la mia presenza, vogliono rimediare".  
"Invitandoti a una cerimonia infinitamente lunga e probabilmente kitsch? Ti conviene iniziare a correre lontano".  
"Lo so. E' tremendo. Vieni con me, ti prego". La guardò supplichevole.  
"Mi hanno invitato? Hanno specificato?".  
"Sì".  
Alzò un sopracciglio con aria scettica.  
"Hanno detto di portare pure la mia _fidanzata"_.  
Colta di sorpreso, sembrò smarrirsi, lanciando inconsciamente uno sguardo fugace al suo anulare, vuoto.  
Se la reazione era questa, c'era una dannata gioielleria in quell'isola? Tirate fuori il diamante più grosso che avete importato.  
Non gli avevano detto di portare la _fidanzata_ , solo di farsi pure accompagnare da qualcuno, ma lui aveva voluto vedere la sua reazione spontanea. Sarebbe andato all'inferno per come la stava manipolando. Non poteva parlargliene? No. Non voleva sentire la risposta. Preferiva vivere di illusioni.  
"E tu cosa hai risposto, quando mi hanno chiamato _fidanzata_?". _Oh, quindi il discorso ti interessa, Kate._  
"Che eri solo una che avevo trovato all'aeroporto".  
Il che era vero.  
"Come fanno a sapere di me?".  
Lui le fece notare che erano all'aria aperta, circondati da persone e che lei lo aveva baciato, incontrandolo. Faceva così con tutti?  
Non si convinse.  
"No, Castle, non possiamo andare al matrimonio di gente che non conosciamo. E io so perché ti hanno invitato".  
"Perché?".  
"Perché ai sempre amicizia con tutti. Li affascini. Se tenessi quella bocca chiusa...".  
"Ma se passiamo tutto il tempo insieme, da soli. Non parlo con nessuno da giorni!".  
"Sì, ma hai quel fare per cui la gente pensa di conoscerti da sempre e non si stupisce di trovarti sulle foto di famiglia in bianco e nero, dopo anni".  
"Lo so. Faccio questo effetto sulle persone, non è colpa mia". Fece una pausa: "Allora, vieni?".  
"No", rispose con decisione. "No", ripeté per essere ancora più chiara.  
Lui rimase indietro di qualche passo. "E' perché non vuoi farti vedere con me".  
"Sono qui con te adesso. Non mi sembra di 'non voler farmi vedere con te'".  
Era esasperante quando sottolineava l'ovvio.  
"Intendo come mia... ". Non trovava la parola giusta. "Persona". Odiava aver tirato fuori quel tono da lagna, da _ti prego almeno mi vuoi un po' bene_?  
"Cos'è? Stai cercando cercando rassicurazioni?", lo apostrofò con derisione, proseguendo convinta che lui stesse scherzando come al solito.  
"E se ti rispondessi di sì?". Il suo tono serio le fece capire di aver sbagliato a interpretare tutta la situazione.  
Sembrò riflettere indecisa sul da farsi. Tornò sui suoi passi.  
Gli prese il volto tra le mani, sorridendogli.  
"Ok. Se ci tieni così tanto, verrò con te come tua... persona".  
Lui rimase composto, evitando di esternare la sua contentezza con i suoi soliti modi rudi da mandriano. Ringraziò con contegno, riuscendo perfino a non toccarla. Intanto, dentro, spostava una pallina del suo pallottoliere emotivo.  
"Però ci sono delle condizioni", rimarcò Kate.  
"Tutto quello che vuoi".  
"Dobbiamo bere molto", rimarcò Kate.  
"Non potremmo sopravvivere senza".  
"E faremo commenti sarcastici e molto cattivi".  
"E' scontato. Ti pare che posso fare questa cosa seriamente?".  
"Scapperemo via dalla _pazza folla_ quando saranno tutti ubriachi e inizieranno con le frasi di pessimo gusto".  
"Lo dici solo perché vuoi appartarti con me. Belle letture, a proposito".  
Lei si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.  
"Sarà tremendo, Castle, come hai potuto accettare?".  
"Cosa potevo dire? Mi hanno incastrato!".  
"Non ti hanno chiesto altro vero? Per esempio di preparare un discorso, o fare il padre della sposa o, non so, benedire l'unione?".  
"No, forse dovrò firmare qualche libro e basta".  
"Ti hanno invitato per farti lavorare. Non provare a mollarmi da sola per i tuo fan".  
"Certo che no". Non era stupido. Se la sarebbe tenuta al fianco tutto il tempo.  
"Fortunata come sono minimo ci sarà un omicidio appena metterò piede in chiesa".  
Lui quasi saltò di gioia.  
"Ma è una cosa fantastica! Speriamo di sì. Ti prego, ti prego Beckett, tira fuori la poliziotta cazzuta. Vestiti di pelle e frustino".  
"Hai una visione distorta delle poliziotte, che, per tua informazione, non vanno in giro vestite di pelle aderente".  
"Io non ho detto aderente. Però mi adeguo".  
"Ci pensi? In questo posto il movente sarebbe sicuramente qualcosa tipo: "La tua quiche ha vinto il primo premio della gara della parrocchia, ma è solo perché tu sei l'amante del giudice".  
"Del prete. Per favore. Fa più _Uccelli di rovo_ ".  
"Ok, del prete. Movente umano, molto banale. Caso risolto".  
"Posso fare il tuo aiutante quando li interroghi? Sono bravissimo a capire la psicologia delle persone".  
"Ci vuole addestramento per fare gli interrogatori. E poi gli aiutanti muoiono".  
Lui ci pensò su un attimo.  
"Partner, allora", esclamò soddisfatto.  
"Non puoi essere mio partner, se non sei un detective". La guardò deluso, mettendo il broncio.  
"Ma visto che siamo nel mondo dell'immaginario, va bene, partner. Ma non devi dare fastidio, devi solo fare silenzio e osservare".  
"Ok", annuì freneticamente.  
A lui cominciarono a venire delle idee in mente e la rincorse per dirgliele tutte. C'era sempre una storia, dietro.

"Castle, mi aiuti?". Si avvicinò a lui dandogli le spalle per farsi chiudere il vestito sulla schiena, tenendo i capelli da un lato, perché non si incastrassero.  
Castle c\ercò di non farle notare il momento di smarrimento che provò nel compiere un gesto tanto naturale, e intimo, come tirar su la zip di una donna.  
Erano i momenti che avrebbe rimpianto, la confidenza e l'agio che avevano raggiunto dopo poco tempo, tolti di mezzo gli imbarazzi iniziali, il timore di non piacere all'altro e il desiderio di apparire al meglio. Avevano convenuto entrambi senza dirselo che non c'era il tempo per queste inutilità e che non ne avevano bisogno. Si erano avvicinati lasciandosi trasportare dalla stessa corrente.  
Le accarezzò la schiena infilando le mani dentro al vestito, facendole il solletico.  
"Se pensi che ti dica di smettere perché faremo tardi o perché ci ho messo tanto a prepararmi, ti sbagli di grosso", lo avvertì.  
Poi uno si chiedeva perché la volesse a tutti i costi.  
La fece girare su se stessa. "Wow", sussurrò estasiato. "No, davvero, wow. Dovremmo farlo più spesso".  
"Che cosa?".  
"Sposarci".  
L'aveva detto ad alta voce? Doveva rimediare subito.  
"Non noi. Intendo andare al matrimonio degli altri. Fare gli ospiti. Ci viene bene. Sei splendida". Frasi a caso per coprire l'errore.  
"Non sei male nemmeno tu, Castle", gli sorrise fingendo di non aver colto la sua gaffe precedente. "E adesso andiamo a compiere questo dovere tremendo che ci impedisce di _intrattenerci piacevolmente_ , e tutto per colpa tua".  
Le piaceva il gioco pesante.

Entrarono in chiesa un po' emozionati, nonostante non volessero ammetterlo reciprocamente.  
Forse l'atmosfera, o l'evento, o il fatto di essere lì insieme e riconosciuti come tali.  
Erano sempre stati solo loro e adesso erano un _coppia_.  
Kate sembrava sopportare bene tutte le presentazioni, i discorsi, gli ammiccamenti sul fatto di "essersi portata via l'affascinante scrittore" e "Quel cottage è stato galeotto", e "Dicci i segreti per la tua pelle luminosa, cara", a quali lei rispondeva con frasi di circostanza e sorrisi cortesi. Lui la tenne tutto il tempo il braccio intorno alla vita, sia per sostenerla, sia perché era un suo diritto farlo. E non intendeva smettere.  
"Castle, cerca qualcosa da bere", lo implorò a bassa voce in una pausa dai convenevoli.  
"In chiesa?".  
"Seguimi. Ho visto che il ricevimento lo faranno nella sala qui accanto".  
"Ma non possiamo andare, è tutto chiuso".  
"Vuoi fare il mio partner o no? E poi ho il distintivo, alla peggio dirò che devo fare un sopralluogo".  
"Ti ha mai detto nessuno che sei molto sexy quando fai il tuo lavoro?". La seguì controllando che nessuno li stesse vedendo.  
"Sì. Tu. Continuamente". Non sembrava dispiacerle, però.  
Rubarono due bicchieri e una bottiglia dal tavolo delle vivande. Non se sarebbe accorto nessuno, sperò.  
Lei li riempì e gliene diede uno.  
"Ok. Primo round. Dio, ne avevo proprio bisogno. Hai visto che impiccioni? Pensavo che ci avrebbero chiesto anche quante volte lo facevamo al giorno".  
"Voglio sperare che non gli avresti detto il numero esatto".  
"No, voglio che continuino ad avere una _grande_ opinione dell'affascinante scrittore".  
Castle cercò qualcosa con cui colpirla. Che donna perfida.  
"Sono un signore e non dirò niente contro le tue basse insinuazioni. E solo perché conosco la media, signorina dalla _pelle luminosa_ ".  
Risero insieme, complici.  
"Un altro giro. Non è abbastanza forte".  
Beckett ubriaca prima di pranzo? Era un'esperienza che non voleva perdersi.

Tornarono che la cerimonia era già iniziata, si sedettero nell'ultima fila, ridacchiando e facendosi lanciare occhiate severe dagli altri.  
Finsero di seguire con molto interesse gli eventi, molto compresi del loro ruolo, e scambiandosi frasi sardoniche a fior di labbra, davanti alle quali facevano molta fatica a rimanere seri.  
Arrivò il momento delle promesse. Smisero di fare del sarcasmo, in simultanea. Castle le diede un'occhiata veloce e la vide rapita dal momento. Mentre ascoltavano gli sposi scambiarsi frasi d'amore con voce tremante, lui le prese una mano e intrecciò le dita con le sue.  
"Castle, questa è una tra le cose più melense e prevedibili che potessi fare. Neanche in _Twilight_ ", gli disse ostentando un cinismo che non provava, guardando fissa davanti a sé, con la voce instabile.  
"E' proprio quello che volevo essere. Melenso.", rispose stringendole la mano più forte.  
Lei tradì un po' di commozione, quando rispose. "Non siamo noi. E' che è così romantico".  
"Assolutamente. Non è colpa nostra".  
Kate si asciugò l'angolo di un occhio, accarezzandogli la mano con il pollice.  
"Non li hai letti i libri di _Twilight_ , vero?", le chiese per ripristinare il tono lieve di prima.  
"Tutti e quattro", rispose Kate annuendo in lacrime.  
Sorrise. "Anche io".  
Non si erano mai guardati.

La giornata si rivelò essere meno peggio del previsto. Sedettero a tavola con persone sconosciute che si prendevano terribilmente sul serio e loro non smisero un attimo di lanciarsi occhiate e darsi calci sotto al tavolo, soprattutto quando Castle ribatteva ai discorsi fingendo altrettanta serietà e impeccabilità. La vedeva trattenersi dal ridere in faccia a tutti.  
Si alzarono più volte per fuggire da tutti e dar sfogo all'ilarità. E baciarsi. Molto.  
C'era qualcosa di magico che rendeva la situazione da oggettivamente assurda a perfetta. O forse erano loro ad avere un umorismo deviato. Scoprì un lato di lei che apprezzava il grottesco. Ridevano delle stesse cose. Si divertivano insieme. Lo sapeva che era dotata della capacità di apprezzare l'ironia sottile, e si erano spesso divertiti insieme, ma, nonostante il contesto fosse diverso, lei rimaneva la stessa. E sembrava completamente a suo agio nella posizione che le era toccata a tradimento, quella di sua _compagna pubblica._  
Non c'erano nuvole all'orizzonte per loro due, era la prova che gli ci voleva per convincersene.  
La invitò a ballare e lei non si tirò indietro. Castle pensò che era il momento più alto che la loro onda avesse raggiunto finora, mentre si muovevano appena, di fronte a tutti gli altri e non apparendo decisamente solo due persone che ballavano insieme, visto come lei lo teneva stretto. Non era una che volesse nascondere la loro relazione. Non sembrava qualcuno che non tenesse a lui. Sembrava innamorata tanto quanto lui. Castle sentì qualcosa scomparire dentro di lui. Si concesse di crederci.

Verso la fine, quando era ormai sera e loro erano stanchi, provati, piuttosto brilli e non ne potevano più di stare in mezzo alle altre persone, sgattaiolarono via cercando un posto dove nessuno potesse trovarli.  
Si sedettero su una panchina in mezzo al parco, lui le alzò le gambe per mettersele in grembo, togliendole le scarpe, in un'iniziativa personale, senza che lei si fosse lamentata, o glielo avesse chiesto. _Intimità casuale._ E' così che fanno le coppie.  
Lei gli allentò di rimando il nodo della cravatta, appoggiando la guancia contro la sua, sospirando di piacere.  
"Castle, è un momento perfetto".  
E fu in quel momento di pace totale, di abbandono e di guardia abbassata, che lui non si rese conto di stare per lanciare in mezzo a tanta armonia qualcosa che avrebbe distrutto tutto.  
"Kate", mormorò con le labbra quasi a toccarsi. "Devo tornare a New York".  
Non dimenticò mai come la donna che amava passò in un istante dall'essere rilassata contro di lui a lontana e braccata. Di nuovo.


	12. Dodicesimo

Si era rifiutata di parlare con lui.  
Si era ritirata di nuovo nella sua ombra, lasciando terra bruciata e desolata intorno a sé.  
Castle si era dato dell'idiota centinaia di volte per tutto il tragitto verso il cottage, per aver annunciato dal niente che doveva tornare a casa, senza preavviso, senza riguardo.  
Come gli era venuto in mente?  
Cosa si aspettava che avrebbe risposto? Non c'era un altro momento per metterla al corrente del suo programma di viaggio?  
 _Io vado. Ciao._  
Poteva direttamente mandarle un selfie dall'aereo.  
Si meritava tutto quello che stava pensando, se almeno avesse saputo saputo cosa le passava per la mente.  
Avrebbe preferito litigi, urla, recriminazioni, invece che il distacco con cui lo stava trattando.  
Tuttavia, era convinto che l'argomento dovesse essere affrontato, e questo era il momento giusto per farlo. Non potevano rimanere lì per sempre. E non c'era nessun motivo per cui quello che avevano edificato con cura non potesse essere trasferito altrove, fino a _che morte non ci separi._  
Era facile, no?  
Era rimasta impietrita, come una Beckett di marmo fissata per l'eternità nell'ultima espressione umana, cioè orrore. Per colpa sua.  
Si era alzata, come se il contatto fisico con lui la disgustasse, si era rimessa le scarpe, aveva preso le chiavi dell'auto che lui aveva in tasca ed era corsa via come una furia, attraversando il salone principale, senza salutare nessuno, con lui a rincorrerla, cercando di sminuire davanti agli attoniti spettatori quello che stava accadendo tra di loro.  
Indovinò che avrebbero avuto qualcosa di cui parlare, prima di andare a dormire.  
Si era messa al posto di guida, e lui era riuscito a malapena a salire in auto, non del tutto sicuro che non avrebbe preferito abbandonarlo in mezzo alla strada.  
Il loro viaggio di ritorno era stata un'infinita ripetizione di mutismo e sguardi truci rivolti alla strada.  
Lui l'aveva implorata di parlare, aveva cercato di scuoterla, si era scusato, aveva minacciato di lanciarsi dall'auto in corsa, ma non aveva ottenuto che un silenzio di ghiaccio.  
 _Non voglio avere contro questa donna, mai._  
Era entrata in casa per prima, aveva lanciato chiavi e borsa sul tavolo e solo in quel momento si era girata verso di lui.  
"Buon viaggio", gli aveva augurato con tono sostenuto e, in un attimo, lui si era sentito chiuso fuori dalla sua vita, trasferito in Siberia, tundra e taiga e caribù.  
"Kate. Ti prego. Kate".  
Capì che a lei non faceva alcun effetto averlo davanti a scongiurarla di parlare con lui.  
Era questa la cosa che lo atterriva di più. La completa assenza di qualsiasi umana reazione. Era un'estranea fredda e lontana.  
Sarebbe stato in grado di affrontare una Kate impaurita, disperata, o anche furibonda. Ma questo gelo lo tagliava fuori peggio che qualsiasi carneficina emotiva.  
Non sembrava indifferente, lo era davvero. Si era ritirata al di là del mare, e dentro ci aveva messo gli squali.  
"Forse c'è un volo notturno", aggiunse cordiale come una hostess di terra.  
Castle cominciò a dubitare che ci fosse un futuro per loro. Era bastata una frase. Una. A fronte di mille sguardi, parole, momenti d'amore.  
"C'è a malapena un volo al giorno, lo sai", rispose dominando a stento la rabbia, che gli stava crescendo dentro inarrestabile.  
Non aveva detto niente di così grave. Non aveva detto che la stava lasciando, solo che doveva tornare a casa.  
Capiva che per lei fosse difficile pensare di affrontare quello che l'aspettava a New York, ma non c'era motivo di portarlo nel bosco e lasciarcelo, girandogli le spalle senza alcuna pietà.

Chissà, forse era sempre stato nelle sue intenzioni chiudere il loro interludio, una volta lontani da lì.  
Si era illuso che tutto quello che avevano condiviso fosse, se non amore, e per lui lo era, almeno l'inizio di qualcosa di importante.  
"Il primo volo è all'alba. Lo stesso che dovevi prendere l'altra volta. Ti conviene muoverti in anticipo".  
Ancora quel tono da operatrice telefonica che lo mandava in bestia.  
"E' questo... mi stai mandando via? Finisce così?". Mantenne un tono basso, spaventandosi lui stesso di come suonasse minaccioso.  
Lo guardò come se le avesse chiesto quanta farina mettere nella ricetta. Qb. Quanto basta.  
Kate tacque, come se la sua domanda non meritasse una risposta, e iniziò a salire le scale, la schiena eretta e la testa alta.  
La lasciò andare, cosa altro poteva fare? Era assurdo che finisse così, ma non sapeva da che parte cominciare a risolvere la loro disputa, se lei non lasciava uno spiraglio in cui poter far leva.  
E forse non aveva voglia di farlo. A che scopo, se lui era l'unico a cui importava, dei due?  
Era stato convinto di averla ferita. Pensò invece che non le importasse niente. Si era sbagliato lui? Su tutto?

Si sedette sul divano, non aveva alcuna voglia di dormire con lei. Con chi?L'estranea del piano di sopra?  
Si sdraiò, decise che avrebbe davvero preso l'aereo il mattino dopo. Tanto qui non era rimasto più niente per lui.  
Fu solo quando appoggiò la testa sui cuscini che la intravide seduta sull'ultimo scalino, seminascosta dalla balaustra, ancora vestita con il suo abito a pois, la faccia tra le mani.

Castle non ebbe bisogno di formulare un pensiero cosciente, che era già accanto a lei. Stava tremando. Non aveva capito niente. Lui che pensava di conoscere le donne, non aveva capito niente.  
Si sedette un gradino sotto al suo, le abbracciò le gambe e mise la testa sulle sue ginocchia. Le sfregò i polpacci per farle tornare un po' di calore.  
"Vieni a casa con me", le bisbigliò, entrambi immobili.  
Lei lo spinse via, reagendo come se fosse posseduta dal demonio. Aveva ottenuto una reazione, a quanto pareva.  
"No", urlò con rabbia. "Io non me ne vado. Vacci tu a casa".  
"Kate...", tentò di blandirla, disorientato.  
"Non usare quel tuo tono paziente che mi fa venire voglia di spararti".  
Ok. Non stava andando bene. Ma almeno aveva iniziato a parlare.  
"Non vuoi tornare a casa o non vuoi tornare a casa con me?". Forse non era stato il massimo della diplomazia, ma dovevano chiarire questo punto, per capire che strada prendere.  
"La stai buttando sul personale? Esistono cose che non hanno a che fare con te, Castle. Smettila di metterti sempre in mezzo".  
Stava deviando la questione su di lui per non rispondere alla domanda diretta?  
"Non possiamo stare qui per sempre".  
Lei sbuffò colma di disprezzo. Perché una frase così ragionevolmente semplice la mandava fuori dai gangheri?  
"E chi sei tu per dirlo? Possiamo, invece. Evidentemente sei tu che non vuoi".  
La maestra del rimescolamento delle carte.  
"Abbiamo una vita, a New York, non possiamo trasferirci qui". Si sentiva un po' idiota a continuare con quell'argomento, ma era la verità. Poteva sbuffare quanto voleva.  
"Se hai tanta fretta di tornare alla tua vita vai, la porta è aperta", gli indicò la via di uscita con una certa enfasi che trovò un po' comica. Avrebbero dovuto smettere di blaterarsi addosso, per ridere, baciarsi, amarsi.  
"Non voglio andare via senza di te".  
"Io non voglio andare a casa".  
"Dovresti, invece".  
"Chi sei? Il mio life coach?". Era spinosa e caustica come un riccio incazzato.  
"Non puoi stare qui a tempo indefinito". Aveva cambiato soggetto, ormai era chiaro che non voleva parlare di loro.  
Non era preparato all'effluvio di grida che seguirono.  
"Posso fare quello che voglio! E' la mia vacanza, sono venuta a guarire me stessa e decido io quando farla finire. Non puoi venire a dirmi come vivere la mia vita".  
"E in tutti questi _mio_ e _io_ c'è spazio per _noi_?". Aveva alzato la voce anche lui. Non ne andava fiero, ma lo stava portando al limite dell'esasperazione.  
"Perché ti metti sempre al centro dell'universo?", continuò Kate strepitando. Probabilmente avevano pubblico in strada che li stava ascoltando.  
"Perché voglio avere una vita con te, un futuro, qui, a casa, ovunque".  
"E allora rimani qui". Il tono divenne dimesso. Era così logico, per lei.  
Si zittirono di colpo, erano arrivati a un punto morto.  
"Tu puoi scrivere ovunque, no? Puoi... fare avanti e indietro". Continuò Kate più accomodante. Se avesse dovuto usare la parola giusta, sarebbe stata "implorante".  
Non voleva trasferirsi davvero lì, giusto? Giusto?  
"E tu cosa fai? Il vigile urbano? Fai attraversare i bambini davanti a scuola? Kate, non puoi seppellirti qui! Devi tornare alla tua vita". Lui mantenne ancora un tono sostenuto, sempre convinto di essere la voce della ragione.  
"Quale vita? Non sono nemmeno più un poliziotto". Castle non tollerò il tono da vittima, era troppo umiliante per lei.  
"E allora alza il culo e fai quello che devi fare per tornare a esserlo. Ami troppo il tuo lavoro per arrenderti".  
"Non permetterti di dirmi cosa devo o non devo fare. Tu non mi conosci. Pensi di sì, ma non è così. Stanne fuori". Aveva ricominciato a gridare.  
"Non posso starne fuori! Non sono un interruttore che puoi alzare o abbassare. Dopo quello che abbiamo avuto non puoi... lasciarmi fuori. A meno che...".  
Deglutì a fatica.  
"Non sia quello che vuoi. Lasciarmi fuori".  
Lei non rispose. Aprì la bocca diverse volte, ma non uscì alcun suono.  
Bene, erano arrivati al punto.  
"Quindi è così. Qui vado bene, a casa no. Cosa sono stato? Il tuo passatempo vacanziero? Perché per me non è stato così, Kate. Io voglio", si corresse. "Io volevo altro. Volevo di più. Volevo stare con te ovunque. Pensavo stessimo costruendo qualcosa. Pensavo ci stessimo amando. Tu, a quanto pare, no".  
Si alzò in piedi e la oltrepassò, adirato con lei, se stesso, il mondo.  
"Castle...", provò a fermarlo. Troppo tardi. Sempre troppo tardi.  
"Non abbiamo più niente da dirci. Me ne vado domani mattina".  
Sbatte la porta dietro di sé, buttò i vestiti nella valigia appallottolandoli e stropicciandoli, si sedette sul letto esausto e molto, molto triste.

Kate rimase sulle scale, ancora sotto shock per come la situazione era degenerata nello spazio di poco tempo. Cosa era successo?  
Non voleva andare a casa, non era pronta, qui stava bene, non voleva uscire dalla campana di vetro. Era un delitto? Onestamente, con quello che aveva passato, pensava di no. Finalmente era riuscita a stare meglio, e doveva tornare all'inferno? Non era ancora guarita del tutto.  
Aveva capito da giorni doveva voleva andare a parare.  
Aveva fatto finta di non cogliere tutte le allusioni per niente sottili, perché lui voleva risposte che lei non poteva dare.  
Avevano questo. Non sapeva cosa fosse, non voleva definirlo e non aveva idea di cosa avrebbero potuto avere in futuro. Non era in grado di fargli promesse. Non voleva dare nomi alle cose.  
Perché non potevano serenamente continuare a fare quello che stavano facendo, invece che far irrompere la realtà e pretendere di fare, progettare, organizzare, agire, quando era così bello vivere quello che avevano?  
Perché non aveva capito che lei voleva certo stare con lui, solo non era pronta ad affrontare le questioni irrisolte della sua vita?  
Perché la buttava sempre su di loro? Certo che esisteva un _loro_. Ma lui voleva che ci costruissero sopra un monumento a futura memoria, per segnalare l'evento storico, invece che lasciare che le cose accadessero al momento giusto. Forzava la situazione, non poteva derivarne niente di buono.

Si alzò anche lei, e, con più risolutezza di quella che sentiva, andando contro al suo carattere e le sue abitudini, aprì la porta della loro camera. Visto, Castle? Non ho detto _mia_.  
Lo trovò sdraiato sul letto, vestito, gli occhi sbarrati. Non si mosse quando entrò e si sedette vicino a lui, ma non intendeva darsi per vinta.  
Gli si arrampicò addosso sedendosi su di lui con le gambe incrociate, così forse avrebbe notato la sua presenza.  
"Cosa stai facendo, Beckett?", mormorò con tono spossato e per niente divertito.  
"Resistenza passiva". Rise facendola sobbalzare.  
"Ok. Hai la mia attenzione. Parla", si strofinò gli occhi.  
"Non arrabbiarti".  
"Non mi arrabbio".  
"Perché non me l'hai chiesto con calma, invece di sbraitarmi addosso?".  
"Di tornare a casa?".  
"No. Quello che pensavo di noi".  
Alzò la testa di qualche centimetro. Aveva detto _noi_?  
"L'hai capito?".  
"Primo, sono una detective. Secondo, devi migliorare la tua faccia da poker. Ed essere un po' più sottile con i sottintesi".  
"Mi sto arrabbiando. Mi maltratti".  
Lei si distese accanto a lui, l'atmosfera non era più così tesa.  
"Non voglio andare via da qui perché si rovinerà tutto".  
"Perché dovrebbe rovinarsi? Saremo sempre _noi_ ".  
"E se noi non siamo _noi_?".  
"Siamo moltissimo _noi_ ".  
"Lo pensi davvero?".  
"Kate. Ho detto che volevo i tuoi casini. Li voglio ancora. Per me non cambia niente. Ma se mi pianti in asso, allora sì che cambia. Non posso più immaginare la mia vita senza di te".  
"Tu non sai cosa mi aspetta...".  
"Lo so. Pensi che non ti abbia ascoltata in tutto questo tempo? Che non ti conosca, almeno un po'? So cosa c'è nella tua vita in questo momento. E non capisco perché tu non riesca a concepire che io ti voglia a prescindere e che quello che abbiamo possa sopravvivere alla realtà. Possiamo affrontare tutto quello che ci aspetta. Sempre che tu lo voglia affrontare con me".  
Si girò verso di lui.  
"Qui siamo al sicuro", spiegò con voce insicura.  
"Non siamo al sicuro _qui_. Siamo al sicuro perché siamo dentro a un posto che si chiama _noi_ ".  
Rimasero in un silenzio rilassato e non più ostile.  
Fu lei a incontrarlo a metà strada. "Ok, Castle, portami a casa", gli sussurrò sforzandosi di apparire coraggiosa.  
Lui rotolò su un fianco, mettendole una mano sulla schiena. "Va bene. Però... non è ancora ora di andare", le disse allusivo, baciandola per farle capire come intendeva trascorrere il tempo prima della partenza.  
Fecero l'amore in modo tranquillo, senza la fretta e l'impeto con cui lo facevano di solito. Non smisero mai di guardarsi negli occhi. Lei trovò conforto nel sentire il peso familiare del suo corpo sopra di sé e lui trovò finalmente la quiete nel sentirla più vicina e accessibile di quanto fosse mai stata. Non aveva più bisogno di raggiungerla e afferrarla per timore che scappasse via. Era rimasta con lui anche con la finestra aperta. Poteva permettersi il lusso di lasciar andare i timori e l'ansia che tutto finisse all'improvviso. I suoi gesti furono solleciti, delicati e amorevoli. La stava amando di più di quello che aveva fatto finora, o nella sua vita.  
Più tardi, rimasero a lungo svegli e vicini, trovando conforto e pace grazie alla semplice presenza dell'altro.


	13. Tredicesimo

_Warning: contenuto esplicito nella seconda parte._

Era la mattina della partenza, il giorno che aveva a lungo temuto, dissimulando con Castle la stretta al cuore che provava ogni volta che si immaginava lontana da lì.  
E ora quel giorno era arrivato. Aveva aperto gli occhi quando fuori era ancora buio, ed era rimasta distesa vicino a lui, cercando di trarre conforto dal suo respiro lento e regolare, come le era capitato spesso, svegliandosi da un brutto sogno.  
Non glieli aveva raccontati, quegli incubi terribili, non sempre perlomeno, ma spesso le bastava la sua presenza rassicurante, per farla scivolare di nuovo nel sonno, senza più paura.  
Questa volta non era bastato.  
Sapeva che tornare a casa non era solo mettere piede su un aereo e spostarsi solo fisicamente altrove, continuando spensieratamente a far crescere la loro splendida storia.  
Era decidere come impostare la vita della _nuova_ Kate e avere abbastanza coraggio per farlo.  
Alzò piano le coperte, sgusciò silenziosamente dal letto, attenta a non fare il minimo rumore, raccolse un vestito da terra, uscì dalla camera e chiuse lentamente la porta.  
Lasciò la casa e si diresse verso la spiaggia. Era una mattina umida, ventosa e grigia. Era tutto grigio, sembrava una di quelle cartoline spedite negli anni venti.  
Si diresse rapida non al loro solito posto, quello dove avevano passato il tempo guardando il mare, chiacchierando, abbracciandosi sulla sabbia, ma verso un punto più lontano, dove la spiaggia si restringeva disegnando una curva, con alle spalle alti muraglioni che digradavano verso il mare e un pontile che si protendeva in acqua per molti metri.  
Le piaceva perché le sembrava di essere sospesa sopra al mare, come se stesse volando.  
Quando gli schizzi delle onde, che si infrangevano sempre con violenza contro gli scogli, diventavano troppo alti e pericolosi lo chiudevano. Sperò che non fosse così, quel mattino.  
La sabbia era umida e dura e scricchiolava sotto le sue scarpe leggere.  
Questo la faceva procedere più spedita, a passi meno faticosi del solito, quando il terreno cedeva e lei affondava fino alla caviglia.  
Il mare era mosso, ma non abbastanza da impedirle di avvicinarsi al pontile. Ne fu felice.  
Le mancava sempre il fiato quando si trovava di fronte alla risacca che schiaffeggiava la spiaggia senza sosta. Amava di più il mare calmo e prevedibile, almeno in questa fase della sua vita. Il mare tempestoso faceva da cassa di risonanza con le sue emozioni e, spesso, non era in grado di fronteggiare quello che le muoveva dentro.  
Si avviò sicura sul primo pezzo di cemento, ancorato alla terra, sicuro. Si avventurò oltre senza esitazione quando le assi di legno, inchiodate lasciando delle fessure per far scivolar via l'acqua, ne presero il posto alzandosi sopra la massa in tumulto. Cercò di tenersi in equilibrio, le gambe instabili, con il timore che, all'improvviso, tutto l'equilibrio si sfaldasse e lei precipitasse di sotto. Le batté il cuore forte al pensiero, ma continuò ad avanzare, aggrappandosi alle sbarre di metallo poste ai fianchi della passerella, cercando di non guardare di sotto.  
A tratti le arrivavano gli spruzzi di spuma bianca, inaspettati, che la facevano sobbalzare. Scomparve la costa di lato e davanti a lei si aprì solo il gigantesco corpo del mare, cupo, e arrabbiato, nel suo moto incessante.  
Arrivò alla fine, fiera di avercela fatta. Si appoggiò alle barriere protettive arrugginite, sapendo che le sarebbe rimasto l'odore di metallo sulle mani. Respirò profondamente. Se guardava in basso provava una specie di vertigine che le faceva stringere le dita sull'esile sostegno, fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche. Sentiva ancora un leggero tremolio nelle gambe, ma la sensazione di essere in mare aperto, con i capelli spazzati dal vento, che prima glieli sollevava in aria e poi glieli avvolgeva intorno alla testa, a coprirle gli occhi e le spingeva il vestito contro le gambe abbronzate era la ricompensa, e il motivo, per essersi spinta così avanti.  
Voleva riempirsi gli occhi di quella vastità che temeva e di cui subiva il fascino allo stesso tempo. Voleva sentire per sempre nelle orecchie il rombo incessante delle onde. Voleva accomiatarsi da un posto che le aveva dato più di quanto si aspettasse e trarre ancora un po' di energia dagli elementi, per l'ultima volta.  
Il grido stridulo di un gabbiano attirò la sua attenzione. Alzò la testa, lo vide cercare di volare controcorrente, provando ostinatamente a vincere la forza contraria che lo spingeva indietro.  
Il suo sguardo si spostò più in alto, vide un gruppo di uccelli riuniti a formare una V, solo dei puntini neri contro la tela bianca del cielo. Indovinò che stessero migrando, dopo aver passato giorni a radunarsi.  
Si chiedeva da sempre, anche dopo aver letto le spiegazioni scientifiche, quale impulso li spingesse, da dentro, a rifare ogni anno lo stesso, identico, percorso. Quale forza li mandasse avanti. Come si faceva ad avere parte di quella forza.  
Erano sicuri di quello che erano, e di dove dovevano andare. Rispondevano a un comandamento più forte della paura, rischiando di morire di freddo, di fame, ma pronti a partire ogni volta.  
Si chiese se fosse davvero il suo tempo di tornare indietro, se lei e Castle si fossero chiamati obbedendo a leggi fisiche non dimostrabili, se si fossero attratti per fare anche loro il viaggio insieme.  
Forse era meglio se non gli avesse detto che li aveva appena paragonati a due uccelli migratori.  
Tornò a concentrarsi sul mare, come se avesse di fronte una creatura dotata di volontà propria, davanti alla quale render conto.  
 _Questa è quella che ero, mare. E questa è quella che sono_ , disse a lui e a se stessa.  
Tremava nel vestito di cotone leggero a ogni nuova sferzata del vento, sentiva la pelle d'oca sulle gambe inumidite dalle gocce d'acqua, ma chiuse gli occhi, finché non si sentì ricaricata di energia.  
Come risultato della sua meditazione nella furia degli elementi, un'idea si fece strada con insistenza, diventando martellante.  
Voleva tornare a casa. Voleva andare da Castle.  
Diede retta a quel pensiero, che era più una necessità impellente, e fece il percorso al contrario con meno prudenza, saltellando da un'asse smangiata all'altra, perdendo l'equilibrio più volte, ma senza la paura di finire di sotto, che l'aveva quasi immobilizzata all'andata.  
Vide il monumento con i nomi dei marinai morti in sconosciuti naufragi , scorse le nasse ordinate in fila lungo la parete, le vennero in mente i versi dell'antica ballata: " _Venne allora la tempesta, e fu tirannica e violenta: ci colpì con le sue ali sorprendenti e ci cacciò avanti, verso sud_ *", e si chiese quanta forza, fatica, coraggio e sacrificio ci volessero per scegliere e condurre quel tipo di vita. Se l'avevano scelta, o se ci erano stati spinti dal destino, cieco. Quanta ne servisse per vivere, in generale. E questo pensiero le fece aumentare l'urgenza di tornare al cottage per stare con Castle. Non poteva rimanere un minuto di più senza averlo vicino.  
Corse a casa. Lui era la sua casa.

Entrò curandosi di non fare troppo rumore, il piano di sotto avvolto nel silenzio, segno che non si era ancora svegliato. Qualche volta la irritava il suo sonno così pesante. Sembrava non avere un pensiero al mondo, cedeva fiducioso all'incoscienza e dormiva beato. Lei era sveglia al primo fruscio, i sensi all'erta, pronta a saltar su e intervenire. Lui le parlava di mondi sconosciuti, di ozio fino a tardi, di abbandono sonnecchiante lasciando che il mondo se la cavasse da solo.  
Non vedeva l'ora di infilarsi di nuovo sotto le coperte con lui, avevano tempo prima del volo.  
Aprì la macchina del caffè, la riempì d'acqua, e aspettò impaziente che terminasse il suo compito, preparando la tazza e saltellando da una parte all'altra e lamentandosi del tempo che ci impiegava.  
Non voleva che la sentisse di sotto e che si alzasse, obbligandoli a iniziare la giornata, con tutto quello che ne sarebbe seguito. Voleva sorprenderlo ancora addormentato ed essere lei a svegliarlo.  
Ormai non si chiedeva più se tutto quello che c'era tra loro avesse senso, o se fosse un esile ponte lanciato sopra un precipizio. Aveva deciso che si sarebbero tenuti per mano e, se necessario, sarebbero sprofondati insieme.  
Ma questo era facile pensarlo, nell'idillio in cui avevano vissuto.  
Salì le scale, sentendo cedere i gradini di legno sotto al suo peso che rispondevano con sinistri cigolii. Represse il desiderio di zittirli.  
Entrò nella camera avvolta nella penombra, appoggiò il caffè sul mobile all'ingresso, si fece spazio, cercando a tentoni il suo corpo e trovò un posto per accoccolarsi.  
Lui dormiva su un fianco, come faceva sempre. Gli accarezzò piano i capelli, sapendo di avere un sorriso idiota che non riusciva a togliersi. Ma tanto lui non stava guardando, poteva abbassare la guardia e permettersi di far fluire quello che provava per lui, in momenti come questo, di calma, di consapevolezza, di intimità.  
Castle aprì gli occhi e le sorrise a sua volta.  
"Buongiorno", lo salutò a bassa voce, allungandosi a prendere di nuovo la tazza e porgendogliela.  
"Ehi", bofonchiò lui articolando suoni a malapena comprensibili, restio a lasciare la piacevolezza del sonno.  
La mise finalmente a fuoco.  
"Dove sei andata? Sai di... mare e di freddo...". Spostò la mano per accarezzarle un ginocchio. "Sei livida".  
"Già, mi stavo chiedendo se qui fate servizio di riscaldamento dei poveretti congelati fino al midollo".  
"No, mi dispiace, siamo chiusi. Passi più tardi". Castle scosse la testa, fingendosi rammaricato.  
Kate lo spinse via ridendo ( _Sarà così? Sarà sempre così? Me lo prometti?_ ), e si infilò sotto le coperte, abbracciandolo da dietro, rabbrividendo al calore del suo corpo, mentre iniziava a sentire il tepore risvegliare tutte le parti di sé intirizzite.  
"Ehi! Sei gelida!", si lamentò Castle tentando di allontanarla senza nessuna intenzione di farlo per davvero, ma lei fu irremovibile. Chiuse gli occhi, gli infilò le mani le mani sotto la maglietta e insinuò le gambe nude tra le sue. Ancora cinque minuti. Solo cinque minuti.

Kate era girata a fissare il palmo aperto su cui c'era la chiave con cui stava per chiudere il cottage, davanti alla porta, in un gesto simbolico per il quale voleva un momento di raccoglimento.  
Grazie, cottage, cominciò a pensare. Sono arrivata spaventata e vado via più rinfrancata. E innamorata. Non mi hai fatta solo sentire protetta, sei stato come una specie di seconda pelle. E anche se non so come andrà, se anche dovesse...  
Era così presa dalla serietà del momento quasi religioso e dal suo elenco di offerte votive alle divinità della casa, che aveva perso di vista cosa stesse facendo Castle.  
Fu, quindi, colta impreparata dalla mano sicura con cui lui la afferrò, la fece girare su se stessa, come fosse priva di consistenza e di arbitrio, e si trovò schiacciata contro la porta, sentendo il battente conficcarsi nella schiena.  
Non fece in tempo a esprimere stupore in alcun modo, che la bocca di Castle fu sopra la sua, ad accarezzarle e succhiarle il labbro inferiore, il corpo premuto contro il suo, con chiari intenti bellicosi e tanti saluti ai suoi omaggi mistici e poetici al luogo che li aveva visti innamorarsi.  
Beh, poteva essere una forma di saluto anche quello. Una specie di inno alla vita.  
All'inizio non reagì, incapace di riprendersi dall'evento imprevisto, e subì l'assalto di quel corpo che la immobilizzava, ma quando l'istinto di sopravvivenza le fece voltare la testa, per sottrarsi alle labbra avide e smaniose, per prendere fiato e mandare sangue al cervello, Castle fu rapido a imprigionarle di nuovo la bocca in un bacio che divenne sempre più profondo, strappandole un mugolio che non era più di sorpresa ma di approvazione.  
L'ossigeno è sopravvalutato.  
Aprì le labbra d'istinto, rispondendo a istinto remoto, lasciandosi invadere dalla sua lingua, combattuta tra il desiderio di farsi travolgere dalle ondate piacevoli che il suo corpo aveva già cominciato a produrre e il senso del dovere che le imponeva di frenare il suo bollente entusiasmo e ricondurlo a miti consigli.  
Battaglia impari, già persa in partenza.  
Del resto non sembrava che Castle le stesse chiedendo la sua opinione, raccoglieva di nuovo le sue labbra ogni volta che lei sembrava sfuggirli e Kate si dedicò al difficile compito di fargli capire che non stava proprio andando da nessuna parte.  
Si vede che quello era il suo rito di chiusura, lei non lo conosceva abbastanza per sapere quali fossero le sue abitudini. Si augurò che ce ne fossero _molte_ altre dello stesso tipo.  
Le prese una gamba da sotto il ginocchio, stringendole tra le dita la pelle nuda, e gliela alzò, approfittando dello spazio appena creatosi per spingersi ancora più contro di lei e più in profondità della sua bocca. Kate rispose in automatico facendo aderire il bacino contro il suo, staccandosi di pochi centimetri dalla porta e dandogli modo di infilare un braccio, con cui l'avvinghiò per sostenerla.  
Ormai le era difficile reprimere l'oscuro piacere che le veniva da punti sepolti della sua coscienza e che le stavano spegnendo il cervello su questioni trascurabili come "potrebbe arrivare qualcuno", o "perderemo l'aereo".  
A un tratto non sembrava più avere importanza.  
Sentì la porta cedere alle sue spalle, e si rese conto che Castle aveva staccato una mano da lei per impugnare la maniglia e abbassarla e Kate dovette aggrapparsi ancora più strettamente a lui per non cadere all'indietro, sentendosi in balia della forza di gravità.  
Lui non sembrava disposto a lasciarla andare, visto come la teneva saldamente con un unico braccio. Si sentì spostare all'indietro, senza riuscire a orientarsi e si trovò distesa sul tavolo. In quel momento non colse l'ironia di avere a disposizione un'intera casa, e finire sopra al tavolo di mogano intarsiato, troneggiante in mezzo alla stanza.  
Sentendosi deposta sulla superficie dura, e prima che Castle avesse il tempo di ripiegarsi su di lei, dopo averla fatta spostare più verso di sé, tenendola per le gambe, si lasciò sfuggire un debole: "No", più una vacua protesta, che non il reale intento di farlo smettere.  
Infatti, lui non smise.  
"Sì", le rispose lui con voce roca, senza la minima esitazione, ricominciando a baciarla su spazi più ampi della sua pelle, resa disponibile dalla nuova _posizione.  
Ok, sì.  
No.  
No, non potevano. Non era il momento._  
"Castle, l'aereo", bofonchiò poco credibile alle sue stesse orecchie, ma questo bastò a Castle per fermarsi a poco dalla sua scollatura, dove era sceso con le labbra, dopo averle abbassato il tessuto con una mano e averle liberato un seno dal pizzo che lo avvolgeva, stringendolo e giocando con il suo capezzolo.  
Cosa stava facendo? Non poteva fermarsi così. Lei stava già pregustando la sua bocca che le succhiava...  
"No?", Castle alzò la testa scostandosi da lei, per avere conferma che fosse proprio quello che desiderava, sempre corretto fino all'ultimo, quando lei avrebbe invece desiderato un po' di _scorrettezza_ , di tanto in tanto.  
Sentì l'aria passarle sulle braccia e sulle gambe, prive del calore che il suo corpo le aveva trasmesso e facendole realizzare che lui aveva lasciato la porta aperta. Riusciva a vedere le piante che si muovevano.  
Non le interessava nulla, se non di ricominciare da dove si erano malamente interrotti. Aspettò immobile che lui tornasse sopra di lei, ma senza risultato. Lo attirò verso di sé, ma lui non si spostò.  
Si tirò su tenendosi su un gomito, le gambe penzoloni, la gonna un po' sollevata.  
"Castle", mormorò irritata, vinta dal fatto che lui volesse sentirsi dire a chiare lettere che lo volesse anche lei.  
"Non ' _no-no_ '. ' _No-sì_ **'** ". _Contento?_  
Indovinò, più che vederlo il sorriso di soddisfazione, a metà tra il divertito per la sua lussuria, come la definiva facendola vergognare, e la serietà devota con cui si dedicava ai loro momenti.  
Si ripiegò su di lei, le aprì le gambe con decisione, come se lei avesse mai avuto intenzione di esercitare una qualsiasi altra forma di ritrosia, le infilò una mano sotto al vestito, facendola rabbrividire quando le toccò parti sensibili, si mise l'altra mano sulla fibbia della cintura, con un gesto sicuro la aprì, le spostò gli slip e in un'unica mossa fu dentro di lei, spingendo senza nessuna delicatezza.  
Kate lanciò un grido involontario per la prepotenza dell'evento, più sorpresa che infastidita, e Castle le mise una mano sulla bocca, per zittirla. Si ricordò della porta aperta.  
Era un Castle _molto_ nuovo per lei, ma la cosa, invece che metterla a disagio, aumentò la sua eccitazione.  
Il trambusto l'aveva spostata e adesso si trovò con parte della testa non più sorretta dal tavolo, i capelli sospesi nel vuoto, e per un attimo la sensazione di perdere aderenza la mandò nel panico, ma Castle fu rapido a sorreggergliela con un braccio, permettendole di recuperare il suo equilibrio, facendola tornare nel regno dei vivi e concentrata su di loro, impegnata a spingersi contro di lui e ad assecondare il suo ritmo.  
Addio mondo, casa, aereo, vicini, riusciva a pensare solo al suo piacere crescente e alle vigorose spinte e all'intensità delle sensazioni, che la lasciavano svuotata e priva di consistenza come quando ci si si lascia cadere dall'alto e si acquista velocità perché non si è frenati da alcun paracadute. Come una perdita di pressione in aereo.  
Lottò con l'idea di frenare l'impeto, per non precipitarsi a fine corsa e il lasciarsi andare senza ritegno al puro godimento del momento presente e di quello che lui le suscitava.  
Buona la seconda, si disse. Perché star qui a fare rinunce proprio sul più bello?  
Quando arrivò il momento, si lasciò andare contro di lui con contrazioni involontarie e brividi violenti che la scossero come non le era mai successo prima e che le provocarono ondate di piacere che si infrangevano contro di lui. Non si controllò più e anche lui aveva smesso di preoccuparsi che il mondo circostante potesse sentirli.  
Castle rimase fermo su di lei, che si sentiva uno straccio afflosciato, privo di consistenza e forza di volontà e incapace di fare alcun pensiero concreto. Se apriva gli occhi il mondo girava. Li richiuse. Le sembrava di avere la mente ottenebrata.  
Rabbrividì bruscamente quando Castle si scostò da lei, accarezzandole un seno. Aveva l'intero corpo sensibilizzato dal piacere, non sopportava più alcun tocco. La baciò piano, a lungo, sfiorandola appena lungo il corpo con le dita, strappandole dei fremiti, abbassandole le gonna e lisciandogliela sulle gambe. Lei gli accarezzò la schiena, persa in un momento di totale vicinanza con lui.

*Ballata del vecchio marinaio, Coleridge.


	14. Quattordicesimo

Castle si mise a ridere, quando la vide salire in macchina vestita di tutto punto, la camicia nera allacciata fino al collo, e la giacca, sempre nera, stretta in vita con la cintura. **  
"** Non mi devi toccare", lo ammonì, alzando una mano per dare maggiore enfasi alle sue parole. "Non mi devi neanche guardare". **  
"** Dai, Beckett, cosa vuoi che ti faccia?", le rispose divertito. **  
**Lei raccolse tutta la sua dignità offesa. "Lo sai bene cosa mi fai, quindi, per il bene di entrambi, eviteremo ogni contatto fisico da qui fino a New York". **  
"** Ma ci vorranno ore per tornare a casa!", replicò sgomento, cominciando a realizzare che era seria. **  
"** Esatto. E per tutte quelle ore saremo fisicamente due estranei". **  
**Lui rimase senza parole. Ebbe un rapido flash di cosa avrebbe significato averla vicina per tutto quel tempo, senza poterla sfiorare e fu sopraffatto dall'ansia. **  
"** Stai scherzando", sbottò alla fine, allarmato, ma ancora con la vaga speranza che si stesse prendendo gioco di lui. **  
**Lei si sporse verso di lui per dargli un bacio leggero sulle labbra. **  
"** Sì, sto scherzando". Si sorrisero, complici. Pericolo scampato. ****

 **"** Non sto scherzando. Dobbiamo davvero ignorarci", insistette appena lui mise in moto l'auto, costringendolo a frenare bruscamente. **  
"** Ignorarci nel senso di?". **  
"** Ignorarci nel senso che non ci conosciamo. Per finta". Gli parlò come se lui fosse diventato improvvisamente ottuso, mantenendosi molto composta, borsa in grembo, le ginocchia unite, l'aria virginale da governante di mezza età con la cuffietta bianca in testa. **  
"** Beckett, stai cercando di farmi ammattire?". Che cosa le era preso? **  
"** Castle, non è colpa mia se tu sei famoso". **  
"** Quindi?". Continuava a non capire. **  
"** Quindi non possiamo farci vedere insieme. O fotografare insieme". **  
"** La gente del posto sa che stiamo insieme". **  
** _Stiamo insieme._ Aveva lottato per ottenere quelle due parole, e adesso uscivano da lui con una naturalezza che un tempo temeva non sarebbe mai stata possibile. **  
"** _Qui_ non ti conosce nessuno". Lui le lanciò un'occhiata in tralice. **  
**Kate si corresse: "D'accordo, ti conoscono, ma non ti mettono sulla pagina del gossip del giornale locale. Lì ci finiscono gli allevamenti di mucche. A casa, sì". **  
"** E questo è un problema perché?". Non ce la faceva a fare un altro giro sulle piste del: "Non sono sicuro che lei voglia una relazione". Si sentiva estenuato al solo pensiero. **  
"** Non è un problema in sé", lo rassicurò. _Meno male_. **  
**Continuò, sempre impettita: "Ma io non amo che la mia vita privata venga messa in pubblico, soprattutto visto che nessuno sa che...". **  
"** Che...?". Era interessato a vedere come avrebbe terminato la frase. **  
"** Che ci vediamo", concluse molto soddisfatto di sé. **  
"** Io ti amo". **  
**Voleva dirglielo da prima, da sempre, ma non aveva mai trovato il momento perfetto,che non fosse stucchevolmente romantico, quando tutto l'ambiente cospirava per creare situazioni idilliache di cui lei avrebbe riso, rovinando tutto. **  
**Ma, allo stesso tempo, non intendeva proseguire verso la seconda fase del loro _vedersi_ , senza che il concetto fosse chiaro. Lui non era lì a perdere tempo. __ _Vuoi salire su questo carro_? **  
**Si compiacque della sua reazione: prima lo guardò esterrefatta, spalancando la bocca, poi distolse lo sguardo, cercando di recuperare il contegno, fissò il vuoto davanti a sé e, quando le sembrò di aver ripreso il controllo, si rivolse di nuovo a lui, convinta di poter gestire la questione. **  
"** Grazie. Ma questo non è pertinente al discorso". **  
**Lui simulò un sorriso divertito. Chi risponde _grazie_? Voleva coglierla impreparata e ci era riuscito. Non si aspettava nessun "anche io", voleva solo che a lei fosse chiaro come stavano le cose per lui. Voleva dirle che lui si sarebbe impegnato a guidare il carro. **  
**Non c'era una metafora meno terra terra? **  
**Aveva imparato che lei non era facilmente conquistabile, che ponderava con attenzione ogni passo verso di lui, o verso la vita in generale, e che aveva bisogno delle reti di sicurezza prima di lanciarsi. **  
**Aveva apprezzato ogni minimo, graduale, segnale di avvicinamento. Arguiva che prima della sua personale tragedia non fosse stata così, ma del resto non siamo forse tutti la somma delle nostre esperienze?. **  
**Quindi, fu soddisfatto della reazione ottenuta, che non significava, come in apparenza poteva sembrare: "Io invece no". Significava: "Anche io ma devo prima metabolizzare la cosa". O, almeno, così sperava. **  
"** Prego". Non riusciva a fare a meno di stuzzicarla, la personificazione del decoro composto. **  
"** Torniamo in argomento, allora. Che problema c'è se la gente sa che ci vediamo? Perché, per la cronaca, io ti ho _vista_ moltissimo". **  
**Lei gli tirò addosso la borsa. **  
"** Metaforicamente!", protestò Castle sviando il colpo. **  
"** Non voglio che mio padre scopra che esco con te da un giornale!". Le sembrava una spiegazione così logica che non capiva perché dovesse stare lì a illustrare il concetto. "In generale, non voglio finire sui giornali", ripeté l'assunto di prima, nel tentativo di dargli più forza. **  
"** Ok, questo l'ho capito. Però... questa è la mia vita". **  
"** Lo so. Come lo è farmi viaggiare in prima classe". Era stato il tormentone dei giorni prima della partenza, quando sembravano impigliarsi in discorsi inutili, solo per non affrontare il grande argomento del loro ritorno a casa. **  
"** Non potevo certo viaggiare su sedili stretti, diviso da te da un grassone che ci provava. Voglio averti vicino, stare comodo, bere champagne". **  
"** Un'immagine che non rimanda per niente a film mafiosi", commentò sarcastica. **  
"** Ma è la mia vita!", insistette Castle, non disposto a lasciar perdere la questione. **  
"** E questa è la mia. Quindi?". **  
**Sarebbe stato sempre così? Lui aveva già voglia di ammettere che era stato tutto un errore, tornare al cottage, spogliarla, e tanti saluti a casa. **  
**Fece un sospiro, per chiarirsi le idee. **  
"** Quindi tu vieni in prima classe con me, e ma non comparirai sui giornali. Va bene?". Non gli piaceva, ma non potevano fare diversamente. Era il loro primo compromesso. La loro vita sarebbe stata sempre così? **  
**Lei annuì soddisfatta. Castle non sapeva come avrebbe fatto ad arrivare sano di mente a New York, dovendo far finta che lei non fosse _lei_ , ma se era quello che voleva, avrebbero fatto così. ****

Non si aspettava che lei prendesse la cosa così sul serio. Invece avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. **  
**Volle essere lasciata davanti alle porte scorrevoli delle partenze, mentre lui sarebbe andato a riconsegnare la macchina. **  
"** Beckett, chi pensi che io sia? Taylor Swift?! Non sono così famoso!", si lamentò a gran voce, perdendo la calma. **  
**Gli diede delle piccole, neutre, impersonali, pacche sul braccio. "La prudenza non è mai troppa, Castle". **  
**Insopportabile donna frustrante. Non poteva essere seria. Era la sua vendetta per quello che era successo prima? Non sembrava essere stata in disaccordo. Si trastullò con pensieri non innocenti su immagini di lei distesa sul tavolo. Distolse gli occhi, per non farsi cogliere in fallo. La versione Beckett-Governante non avrebbe apprezzato. **  
**Scese dall'auto salutandolo discretamente con la mano e Castle la seguì con lo sguardo finché non scomparve all'interno dell'aeroporto. **  
**Parcheggiò l'auto all'autonoleggio, lanciò le chiavi al ragazzo ancora addormentato, firmò documenti a caso, e si affrettò a passi precipitosi facendo la strada a ritroso, temendo irrazionalmente che lei avesse approfittato della sua assenza per salire su un taxi e andarsene. Ne sarebbe stata capace e questa consapevolezza aumentò la sua inquietudine. **  
**La trovò invece davanti al tabellone delle partenze, intenta a guardare da quale gate partisse il loro volo. **  
**Fu più sollevato di quanto volesse ammettere. **  
**La affiancò ostentando indifferenza. **  
"** Buongiorno. Parte anche lei?", la salutò con cortese brio distaccato. **  
"** Castle. Cosa pensi di fare?", gli sibilò guardandosi in giro. **  
"** Ci conosciamo?", le rispose garbato, vagamente infastidito. **  
**Strinse gli occhi per inquadrarlo meglio e cercare di capire cosa avesse in mente. **  
"** No, mi scusi. L'ho scambiata per una persona molto più affascinante. Errore mio", e se ne andò piantandolo in asso. **  
**Questa cosa non stava funzionando. E lui che aveva voluto mettere in scena: "Castle e Beckett si incontrano in aeroporto punto due", lasciando libero il campo a sviluppi interessanti. **  
**La cercò affannosamente con lo guardo, senza trovarla da nessuna parte. Doveva prevederlo che avrebbe giocato pesante. **  
**La scovò infine seduta su una fila di poltroncine, all'ultimo posto, con un uomo vicino. **  
**Lo sapeva. Lo sapeva che gli altri non avrebbero resistito. Lei era immersa nella lettura, incurante delle altre persone, rumori, annunci, trolley che le passavano accanto. Ma Castle sapeva che l'altro avrebbe fatto la sua mossa, nonostante fingesse di essere interessato al proprio telefono. **  
**Al primo tentativo, gli avrebbe lanciato addosso qualcosa, si disse guardandolo truce. **  
**Prese posto con simulata indifferenza davanti a loro, fissandoli invece con aria torva una volta seduto. Lei non sembrò registrare la sua presenza, ma era sicuro che se ne fosse accorta. **  
**Fece un balzo sul posto quando vide l'estraneo scusarsi con lei per averla urtata inavvertitamente e fu testimone del sorriso che lei gli rivolse. Era il _suo_ sorriso. Lo faceva a _lui_. Non a questo... seguirono una sfilza di insulti silenziosi. **  
**Finalmente, dopo che aveva immaginato una serie di morti condite da atroci sofferenze per il malcapitato, il rivale se ne andò e lui si precipitò a sedersi accanto a lei. **  
"** Questa storia deve finire", la minacciò inflessibile. **  
**Lei continuò a tenere gli occhi incollati sul suo libro. **  
"** Quale storia?". Chiese a denti stretti, il capo chinato in avanti. **  
"** Quella per cui non dobbiamo farci vedere insieme e poi tu vieni abbordata da chiunque". **  
**Lei chiuse il libro di scatto e si girò a guardarlo, furente. **  
"** Non mi abborda nessuno, Castle! Tu sogni". **  
"** L'ho visto come ti guardava". **  
"** Non mi ha nemmeno parlato". **  
"** Avrebbe voluto, però". **  
"** Sei geloso, Castle?", lo prese in giro. **  
"** Non sono assolutamente... ", si fermò. "Certo che sono geloso", continuò con molta più convinzione, come se lei avesse calpestato i suoi diritti. **  
**Lei gli fece un sorriso dolce. **  
"** E' una cosa carina...". **  
**Carina? Voleva uccidere tutto il genere umano maschile. **  
"** Ma dovrai fartene una ragione e, soprattutto, questo non cambia il fatto che non ci conosciamo", proseguì inflessibile. **  
**Stava raggiungendo punti di esasperazione che non pensava avrebbe mai toccato. **  
**Lei tornò a immergersi nella sua lettura e a lui non rimase altro che dedicarsi ad altre attività inutili e noiose. Tipo muoversi senza tregua sulla poltroncina e sbuffare a intervalli. **  
"** Me ne farò una ragione quando tu farai altrettanto nel vedermi sui giornali che detesti, insieme a un'altra". **  
**Si rese conto subito, appena finita la frase, che lei aveva accusato il colpo. Oh, quindi aveva toccato il tasto giusto? Il demone verde aveva colpito anche lei? **  
**Kate aspirò l'aria più volte e lui cominciò a dubitare che avesse preso la cosa troppo seriamente. Non voleva essere così... brusco. Voleva solo ripagarla con la stessa moneta. **  
"** Cosa c'entra adesso farti fotografare con un'altra?", gli chiese con il tono che lui aveva sempre temuto. Quello in cui lo chiudeva fuori. D'un tratto si pentì della tremenda idea che aveva avuto. **  
"** Visto che non ci conosciamo...". **  
"** _Fingiamo_ di non conoscerci, è molto diverso. Questo non contempla altre persone _reali_ **"**. **  
"** E io _fingo_ di uscire con un'altra". **  
**Gli spiacque vederla adombrarsi, ferita, a questo punto si rendeva conto che il paragone non era stato posto negli stessi termini e che lui era stato scorretto. Ma era ancora arrabbiato, più che altro con se stesso, per come gli aveva dato fastidio vedere un uomo vicino a lei. **  
**Questo ritorno a casa non stava iniziando nel migliore dei modi. **  
**Lei rimase in silenzio senza dire niente, e lui cominciò a temere i lunghi discorsi che stava sicuramente facendo dentro a se stessa. Sarebbe finita molto male per lui. **  
"** Castle". Iniziò con una calma gelida che lo atterrì. **  
**Oddio, lo stava mandando dal preside. **  
"** Mi sembra che tu stia prendendo le cose alla leggera". **  
**Cosa? Lui prendeva le cose alla leggera? Le aveva detto che l'amava! **  
"** Kate...", iniziò a protestare, senza sapere esattamente cosa dire, ma volendo difendersi dalle accuse infondate. **  
**Lei non lo fece parlare. **  
"** Ma io non sono quel tipo di persona. Forse dovresti rifletterci". **  
**Rifletterci? Ci pensava da settimane! **  
"** Kate...", riprovò, ma di nuovo non ebbe l'opportunità di parlare. **  
"** Io sono per i rapporti esclusivi. Forse non ti è chiaro questo concetto", continuò con tono sempre più glaciale. **  
**A lui? Non era chiaro a lui?! **  
"** Non ci devono essere _amiche_ , neanche _per finta_ **"**. Disse _amiche_ come avrebbe detto: "Scarafaggi sdraiati sulla schiena". **  
"** Kate", finalmente poté dire la sua. "Era solo una battuta, lo sai bene quello che penso...". Si sentì perdere di aderenza come se avessero scavato una fossa sotto alla sua sedia. **  
"** Era una battuta stupida e cattiva. E io non me la merito", lo rimproverò inclemente, prima di alzarsi. **  
**Dove stava andando? **  
"** Kate, ti prego, parliamo". Non diede segno di averlo sentito, o che le interessasse parlare con lui. **  
"** Dove stai andando?". Le gridò dietro, facendo alzare qualche testa. **  
"** In bagno ad adescare gli uomini", gli urlò senza voltarsi. A quel punto si erano alzate molte teste.

Castle rimase seduto, indeciso se alzarsi o meno e precipitarsi a cercarla. La situazione gli era sfuggita di mano e tutto quello che voleva fare era andare a rassicurarla che non doveva certo parlare a lui di rapporto _esclusivo_. **  
**Voleva scherzare? Aveva sognato di sentirselo dire da giorni! Non aveva quasi osato sperare che lei si sentisse così impegnata nel loro rapporto. Era perfino meglio che nei suoi sogni. **  
**Che cosa gli era venuto in mente di accennare ad altre donne? Era ovvio che non sarebbe comparso su nessuna pagina di gossip con qualcuna che non fosse lei. Forse non era stato abbastanza chiaro? Forse lei aveva una strana idea sulla sua vita da donnaiolo prima di incontrarla? Era stato anche sposato, lo sapeva cosa voleva dire onorare una promessa. E non era stato lui a tradire. **  
**Si girò nella direzione in cui era scomparsa, ma non la vide tornare. Si preoccupò. La gente non sta così tanto in bagno. Se la figurò girellare da sola all'infinito dentro l'aeroporto, solo per stare lontana da lui. Si alzò, si mise la borsa a tracolla, e camminò il più velocemente possibile, per non far vedere che stava, in realtà, correndole dietro. **  
**Perlustrò con attenzione, senza dare nell'occhio, l'entrata del bagno delle donne, ma non la vide. Il posto non era grande, ma iniziò a venirgli il panico al pensiero di non trovarla più. **  
**Gli sgusciava sempre tra le mani, e iniziava a non farcela più. Voleva avere qualche minuto di tregua e non temere sempre che lei l'avrebbe salutato dicendogli: "E' stato bello, ma finisce qui". **  
**Fu sorpreso di scoprire che stava ricadendo nel vecchio schema di comportamento, che credeva di avere superato da tempo. Non da molto tempo, si concesse. Gli sembrava di stare con lei da sempre, anzi, che la sua vita avesse voltato pagina da secoli, da quando l'aveva incontrata, ma nel mondo delle persone normali, si conoscevano relativamente da poco. **  
**Percorse lunghi corridoi, fece capolino nei negozi, pensò, come ultima possibilità, di farla chiamare con l'altoparlante. **  
**La trovò infine di fronte a una vetrata che sostituiva un'intera parete che dava sulle piste. Stava guardando gli aerei partire e arrivare, in un movimento incessante. **  
**Si avvicinò con cautela, fermandosi più lontano da lei di quanto avrebbe voluto. **  
"** Kate", la chiamò piano, preparandosi a estenuanti litanie di: "Scusami, non volevo, certo che sei importante, certo che voglio un rapporto esclusivo", ma lei, come sempre, riuscì a sorprenderlo. **  
"** Scusami, Castle", mormorò con tono avvilito, aggrappata alla borsa, voltandosi solo alla fine verso di lui, che annegò nel suo sguardo triste. **  
**Avrebbe preferito incolparsi di tutti i torti del mondo, per non vederla così dimessa e desolata. **  
"** Non devi...". _Non devi scusarti, devi ridere, devi prendermi in giro, devi tirarmi addosso le sedie. Ma non questo. Non posso vederti così._ **  
"** Ho esagerato. Sono solo nervosa per la partenza. Lo so che...". **  
"** Che non uscirei mai con un'altra". **  
"** Che non usciresti mai con un'altra", convenne, assentendo con il capo. **  
"** Quindi, è tutto a posto?", le chiese prudente, non volendo cantare vittoria prima del tempo. Poteva esserci ancora qualche nuvola all'orizzonte, da chiarire prima che diventasse un temporale. **  
"** E' tutto a posto", rispose lei, senza tornare del suo abituale buon umore. Abituale solo negli ultimi tempi, e finché erano rimasti al sicuro, si corresse. **  
**Le alzò con i pollici gli angoli delle labbra tirate facendole assumere un'espressione buffa. Lei sorrise per davvero, posandogli una mano sull'avambraccio. **  
**Lui finse di guardarla con orrore e poi alzò la testa come a cercare aiuto. **  
"** Guardie, accorrete! Una donna sconosciuta mi sta molestando!", protestò ad alta voce, richiamando l'attenzione dei passanti che transitavano dietro di loro. **  
"** Castle! Smettila! Sei impazzito?", inorridita, fece per togliere di scatto la mano da lui, come se fosse all'improvviso diventato radioattivo, ma lui la anticipò e premette una mano sopra la sua, per non farla andare via, continuando però a rumoreggiare per chiedere l'intervento delle guardie per: "Salvarlo dalle attenzioni indesiderate da parte di una estranea". **  
"** Castle!" lo rimproverò a bassa voce, preoccupata. "Ti ricordo che 'le guardie' sono io. Se non la smetti ti faccio arrestare per... schiamazzi!". Inventò al momento. **  
"** Sì, ti prego, arrestami", la invitò in tono provocante. "Vuoi anche sculacciarmi?". Lei lasciò uscire un sospiro di frustrazione. **  
**Castle la abbracciò da dietro, e la sentì irrigidirsi contro di lui, già pronta a staccargli le mani dai fianchi. **  
"** Se attacchi di nuovo con il dover far finta di non conoscerci ti lancio attraverso la vetrata, e ti finisco sanguinante con un pezzo di vetro acuminato", le sussurro all'orecchio minaccioso. **  
**Kate si rilassò, smettendo di opporsi. "Castle, sei così sexy quando crei immagini splatter che mi riguardano", lo canzonò. **  
"** Lo so. E' per questo che non puoi resistermi". **  
**Lui aveva voluto mantenere un tono leggero, ma lei ammutolì, guardando lontano e accarezzandogli una mano. **  
"** Già, è proprio così. Non posso resisterti", ammise più a se stessa che a lui. ****

Il viaggio andò bene. Forse perché erano sospesi di nuovo della loro bolla, e nessuno poteva scovarli e obbligarli a mostrarsi al mondo. **  
**Ma appena l'aereo toccò terra, con un balzo non troppo delicato, qualcosa cambiò impercettibilmente. **  
**Il viso di Kate divenne più scavato, o forse era solo l'impressione causata dalla stanchezza. Le labbra erano strette in una linea sigillata. La schiena innaturalmente tenuta dritta, le mani continuamente nei capelli, spostandoli da una parte all'altra. **  
**In cinque minuti si era lamentata del ritardo, del freddo, della pioggia, delle porte che non si aprivano, e di loro tenuti in trappola senza nemmeno poter accedere il telefono. **  
** _Bentornati a casa._ **  
**Oltrepassando la dogana, il ritiro bagagli e poi finalmente fuori, le aveva passato le dita sulla spina dorsale, per rilassarle i muscoli duri e tesi. Si era rilassata, non del tutto, ma l'aveva sentita respirare di sollievo e questo l'aveva convinto a lasciarle appoggiata una mano calda sulle reni, per darle conforto. **  
**Prima di dirigersi in strada e dare inizio a quello che li aspettava, cosa che lei temeva e di cui lui riusciva solo oscuramente a figurarsi i dettagli, l'aveva trascinata in disparte, mettendole le mani sulle guance, accarezzandole. **  
"** Andrà tutto bene", aveva cercato di rassicurarla. **  
"** Non puoi saperlo", aveva risposto rassegnata. **  
"** Lo so invece, sono veggente", aveva ribattuto senza farsi scoraggiare dalla sua tetraggine. L'aveva baciata, ma gli era sembrato di toccare un fantoccio freddo. **  
"** Ehi. Non può essere questo il nostro primo bacio in patria", si era lagnato. **  
**Lei gli aveva risposto con molto più entusiasmo. **  
"** Mi fai venire voglia di un secondo roud in bagno. Ce l'avranno un tavolo?". **  
**Lei aveva ponderato l'idea, mordicchiandosi un labbro. **  
"** Detective Beckett, sei una donna perduta", si era indignato per finta. "Andiamo, prima che tu mi seduca davanti a tutti". Avevano riso ed erano usciti abbracciati. ****

E adesso erano nell'appartamento di lei, un po' impacciati, un po' tristi, esausti per la differenza di fuso orari e il lungo viaggio. **  
**Si sarebbero visti presto, il giorno dopo, tutti i giorni, ma non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa. Avevano vissuto insieme e quella notte avrebbero dormito separati da venti isolati. **  
**Castle ammirò il suo appartamento, guardò un po' perplesso il grande quadro che ricopriva l'intera parete e l'enorme testa di Buddha all'ingresso. Quelle cose non sarebbero mai entrate a casa sua, si disse, prima di accorgersi di aver volato troppo di fantasia. **  
**Erano in piedi, senza sapere cosa fare e senza avere il coraggio di salutarsi. **  
"** Vuoi qualcosa da bere? O da mangiare? Anche se non credo di avere niente... prima di partire...". Non riusciva nemmeno a finire le frasi, per la stanchezza e lo sconforto. **  
"** No, grazie. Devo andare. Mi... aspettano", le rispose dispiaciuto. **  
**Beckett annuì coraggiosamente. Certo, doveva andare. Doveva tornare da sua figlia. Era stato suo per così tanto tempo che non le era facile dividerlo con altre persone, anche se capiva che era una necessità legittima. **  
**Spostò i piedi a disagio, lisciando inesistenti pieghe sul tappeto. Non voleva mandarlo via con l'umore sotto ai tacchi, avrebbe voluto essere frizzante e allegra, ma riusciva solo a essere una copia grottesca e poco credibile di una persona spensierata. Smise di provarci. **  
**Era triste, va bene? Era un suo diritto. **  
**Lui le appoggiò le mani sulle braccia, accarezzandole con lenti gesti prolungati. **  
"** Ti chiamo dopo", le promise. **  
** _Sai che me ne faccio delle tue telefonate quando ti vorrei qui con me._ **  
**Era strano. Aveva sempre amato stare da sola ed era ragionevole pensare che, dopo aver passato tanto tempo sempre con lui, avesse voglia di un po' di solitudine. Bene, non ne aveva voglia. Voleva stare con lui. Non era sano? Pazienza. **  
"** Ok. Penso che dormirò un po'". **  
"** Non devi dormire. Cosa ci siamo detti? Che devi aspettare l'orario giusto per andare a letto, altrimenti non recupererai mai". **  
**Già, come se adesso le importasse. **  
"** D'accordo, cercherò di rimanere sveglia fino a stasera". Non si rendeva nemmeno conto di quello che diceva. Avrebbe acconsentito a tutto, pur di non dover discutere. **  
"** Castle io...". **  
"** Lo so. Anche io. Ci vediamo domani", concluse per lei, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua. Kate represse un moto di ribellione all'idea di vederlo uscire dalla porta e rimanere da sola. **  
"** Vorrei...". **  
"** Che fosse già domani?", finì lui la frase anche questa volta. **  
**Le leggeva nel pensiero? Sì, l'aveva sempre fatto. **  
"** Vieni qui", le ordinò, abbracciandola. Lei infilò la testa sotto il suo mento, stringendolo forte per l'ultima volta. Rimasero così, facendo finta che non stesse passando il tempo e lui non dovesse andare via. **  
**Sembrava che dovesse partire per la guerra. **  
**Si staccò per prima, lui le aveva dato tutto il tempo che le serviva per accomiatarsi da lui. **  
"** Ok... vai", gli accarezzò una guancia. "Altrimenti passeremo tutta la notte così". **  
"** Non che mi dispiacerebbe...". **  
"** Vai, Castle", lo spinse praticamente fuori dalla porta, prima che le mancasse il coraggio. Si appoggiò con la schiena contro la parete. Si sentiva sola, sperduta, con una voragine al posto dello stomaco, stanca al punto di non riuscire a ragionare e triste come se tutte le tristezze del mondo si fossero accumulate dentro di lei. **  
**Ma l'avrebbe chiamata. Più tardi. E domani si sarebbero visti. **  
**Non bastava. **  
**Doveva smetterla di indulgere nello struggimento e nella nostalgia. Reagire. Fare qualcosa. ****

Sentì bussare piano. Chi poteva essere? Castle che aveva dimenticato qualcosa? **  
**Aprì e, con suo sommo stupore, lo vide entrare trionfante, tirandosi dietro tutti i suoi bagagli. Che diavolo? **  
"** Castle, cosa stai facendo?". **  
**Lui si sedette sul divano, senza essere stato invitato, un sorriso di autocompiacimento sul volto. **  
"** Passo qui la notte", le comunicò incapace di trattenersi più a lungo. **  
"** Che cosa? No! Devi tornare a casa". Perché doveva farle passare anche questo? La stava facendo soffrire inutilmente. **  
"** Non devo proprio fare niente". **  
"** Castle, apprezzo il gesto. Davvero. Lo so che lo stai facendo per me. Ma devi andare a casa, da tua figlia". **  
**Lui alzò solo un angolo delle labbra. **  
"** Ho detto che sarei tornato domani". Confessò, fierissimo di sé. **  
** _Come no._ **  
"** Non è vero. Te lo stai inventando per farmi contenta, solo perché prima ero giù di morale all'idea di vederti andare via. Ma non è necessario. Non sono una bambina. E tua figlia ha diritto di vederti". **  
"** Beckett, lo so che quando vesto i panni del principe azzurro mi trovi affascinante e vuoi concupirmi, ma devo confessarti di non averlo fatto per te, ma per me. Non ho mai detto che sarei tornato oggi. Quindi, eccomi qui". **  
**Lei non riuscì ad articolare nemmeno una parola. **  
"** Vuoi farmi i sottotitoli?", le chiese paziente. **  
"** Tu... tu hai premeditato questa cosa? E hai lasciato che frignassi tra le tue braccia perché te ne andavi via? Che persona orribile sei?". **  
"** Ammetti che la scena di te che piangi e mi saluti dal treno con il fazzoletto bianco è stata da premio Oscar? E chi voleva perdersela?", le rispose ridendo, ma con una nota di profondo amore. **  
**Lei cercò qualcosa da lanciargli addosso. Di pesante. Di ferro. Appuntito. **  
"** E se ti fosse capitato qualcosa e tua figlia avesse scoperto che le avevi mentito sul tuo rientro?". Non era disposta a lasciar correre, pur apprezzando, nascostamente, la sua premura. Era così da lui. **  
"** A quel punto la mia omissione sarebbe passata in secondo piano, non credi?". Il punto era suo. **  
"** Puoi comunque farle una sorpresa e tornare un giorno prima". **  
"** Beckett, se mi presento prima troverò la casa mezza distrutta per il mega party che mia madre starà dando. Vuoi che le rovini la festa?". Il punto era ancora suo. Ci aveva pensato bene, a quanto pare, all'intero folle piano. **  
"** Ok. Puoi rimanere", concesse magnanima. "Ma io voglio solo farmi un bagno e andare a letto. Non si accettano proteste. Prendere o lasciare". **  
**Lui si alzò prontamente. "Dove tieni il vino?", chiese allegro, come se non avesse sorvolato un oceano e non fosse sveglio da più ore di quanto fosse consentito. **  
"** Il vino?". Di cosa stava parlando? Era troppo stanca per i suoi indovinelli. **  
"** Per il bagno". **  
** _Oh, no. No. No. No._ **  
"** Non farai il bagno con me". Assolutamente no. **  
"** Certo che sì. E' un'idea bellissima". Mancava solo che facesse una giravolta su se stesso. **  
**Cosa doveva fare con lui? Sparargli? **  
"** Non ci stai. La mia vasca è piccola". **  
"** Cioè, fai il bagno in una tinozza?". **  
**Quando si mise a ridere, suo malgrado, capì che aveva vinto anche il terzo round. **  
"** Ok. E' impossibile vincere contro di te, vero? D'accordo. Però faremo solo il bagno e tu starai dal tuo lato e non mi farai ubriacare e non mi indurrai a sottostare alle tue voglie". **  
"** La stanchezza ti far parlare arcaico, Beckett? E' ovvio che cederai alle mie _voglie_. Non puoi resistermi, l'hai detto tu". **  
**Si arrese. Non poteva fare altro. Era un uomo impossibile. Il _suo_ uomo impossibile.


	15. Quindicesimo

Kate si svegliò di soprassalto. Aveva fatto un altro dei suoi incubi ricorrenti. **  
**Allungò un braccio, mentre le minacce che il suo inconscio aveva lasciato libere di risalire nella sfera cosciente le opprimevano ancora le palpebre, solo per toccare le lenzuola vuote e fredde dal lato del letto in cui sarebbe dovuto esserci Castle. **  
**Se solo lei non lo avesse convinto che voleva rimanere a dormire da sola, la notte prima di tornare al lavoro. Perché lui l'avrebbe distratta, perché sarebbe dovuta alzarsi all'alba, perché... Perché. **  
**Perché non aveva voluto farsi vedere da lui con la paura di non farcela. **  
**Lui sarebbe stato il solito, paziente, comprensivo uomo adorabile, ma lei era stata di pessimo umore per giorni, con un mal di testa in sottofondo che non la lasciava mai, e la tentazione di prendersela con lui, senza motivo. **  
**Ragione per cui, aveva ritenuto saggio mandarlo a casa, e affrontare tutto da sola, prima di dire una parola di troppo e ferirlo. Aveva già troppa pazienza con lei, e non era del tutto sicura di meritarla. Ma non era certo questo il momento per pensarci. **  
**Inoltre, tornare al distretto era una cosa sua. Il __ _suo_ lavoro. La _sua_ vita. Non poteva sempre contare su di lui, lei ce l'aveva sempre fatta da sola, e adesso non voleva correre da Castle ogni volta che era demoralizzata. Ansiosa. Arrabbiata. **  
**Si girò sulla schiena. Guardò il cellulare. Le cinque del mattino. Sospirò frustrata. **  
**Aveva programmato di avere alle spalle una notte di sonno rigenerante, per affrontare al meglio il primo giorno, che immaginava sarebbe stato stancante sia fisicamente, che psicologicamente, ed era andata a letto presto, piena di buone intenzioni, ma si era addormentata frustrata solo molte ore dopo, per svegliarsi dopo quelli che le erano sembrati cinque minuti. Brutti. **  
**Il modo migliore di iniziare la giornata. **  
**Il sogno era sempre lo stesso. Prima qualcosa di confuso e poi, in lontananza, minacciose ondate molto alte che lei rimaneva a guardare, spaventata e affascinata, con il panico a incatenarle le gambe, mentre tutti scappavano. Bastava solo girarsi e fuggire, ma lei non lo faceva mai. Poi si svegliava di soprassalto con i brividi che risalivano dalle gambe. Le ondate non arrivavano mai. Qualche volta, di giorno, ripensandoci, avrebbe voluto terminare il sogno, per vedere cosa sarebbe successo. L'avrebbero sommersa? Sarebbe morta? Si muore nei sogni? **  
**Scosse la testa. Che interrogativi stupidi. **  
**Decise di alzarsi, tanto non sarebbe riuscita ad addormentarsi di nuovo. Si corresse: tanto non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di tornare a dormire, con il rischio di trovarsi di nuovo di fronte allo tsunami. **  
**Si mise seduta sul letto, con già un cerchio alla testa, che sapeva sarebbe diventato un dolore pulsante prima di sera. **  
**Andò in bagno e aprì l'armadietto dei medicinali, prendendo un'aspirina, che non sarebbe servita a niente, qualora il dolore fosse esploso dietro ai suoi occhi. **  
**Decise di prepararsi. Non aveva voglia di fare colazione, le si era chiuso lo stomaco. **  
**Ripensò solo fuggevolmente alla vacanza e fu quasi spaventata dalla nostalgia che provò. Si affrettò a ricacciare indietro il turbine di emozioni. Non era il momento, non poteva sentirsi così. **  
**Sarebbe tornata al lavoro. Avrebbe saputo se erano stati fatti dei passi avanti nell'indagine che la riguardava, avrebbe messo mano in prima persona al suo caso. **  
**Non avrebbe mai rinunciato a questa parte di lei, per nessuna isola, o Castle, dell'intero universo. Era la sua priorità. Poteva aver lasciato le questioni in sospeso, mentre si riprendeva, ma adesso sarebbe tornata operativa. Sarebbe rientrata nella sua pelle. **  
**Avrebbe rifiutato qualsiasi distrazione che poteva tenerla lontana dalla sua missione. **  
**Si vestì come se stesse preparandosi per andare in guerra, ed era così che si sentiva. Era pronta per la battaglia, non si sarebbe tirata indietro. **  
**Forse era per quello che non aveva voluto che Castle fosse con lei, quel mattino. **  
**Lui la rendeva morbida. Arrendevole. **  
**Tirava fuori una parte di lei che non le sarebbe stata utile e che, anzi, sarebbe stata pericolosa, nel suo lavoro e nella sua _missione_. **  
**Doveva tenere accuratamente separati i due ambiti. E ci sarebbe riuscita. Al lavoro era una cosa, a casa con Castle un'altra. **  
**Non poteva essere difficile. **  
**Lo era. **  
**Molto. ****

Parcheggiò l'auto e scese, dirigendosi prima con passi decisi verso l'entrata del distretto, traendo coraggio dal rumore dei suoi tacchi troppo alti (li aveva scelti apposta), e poi sempre più esitanti, fino a fermarsi del tutto. **  
**Era tornata prima del previsto. Aveva fatto pressione perché il dottor Burke le firmasse l'idoneità in fretta, e per farlo, si era sottoposta a tutti gli appuntamenti necessari, in un programma forzato che l'aveva vista fare avanti e indietro dal suo studio più volte la settimana. **  
**Una volta a casa, non aveva più voluto tardare il momento del suo rientro. **  
**Era fatta così. Non si tirava indietro, non tergiversava. Agiva, affrontava. **  
**Un tempo arrivava al distretto quasi saltando, felice di fare un lavoro che le piaceva. Adesso era più cauta. Aveva perso l'innocenza. Le avevano sparato. Non poteva essere la stessa persona di prima. **  
**Ok. Bisognava salire. Prima si fa questa cosa, e prima finisce, si disse. ****

Il telefono in mano, frugando in borsa con l'altra, inciampò addosso qualcuno che le aveva ostacolato il passaggio all'improvviso. La gente potrebbe guardare dove mette i piedi, pensò irritata. **  
**Si scusò distrattamente, quando si rese conto che la persona non si stava allontanando, e che era Castle. **  
**Avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Fu combattuta per un attimo tra l'irritazione (doveva proprio non darle mai retta ed esserci sempre quando gli sembrava che lei avesse bisogno di lui?) e la riconoscenza, perché, appunto, sapeva quando lei avrebbe desiderato averlo vicino. **  
**Le porse un contenitore di caffè. Il nervosismo svanì lasciando spazio alla leggerezza. **  
**Non capì fino a quel momento quanto il suo malumore fosse dipeso dal fatto che lui non fosse con lei. **  
**Non le piaceva ammettere di aver bisogno di lui, fino a quel punto. Non era giusto. Non era lei. **  
**Però... era così. Cosa poteva farci? **  
"** Castle? Cosa ci fai qui? Ti avevo specificatamente detto...". La protesta suonò debole alle sue stesse orecchie, infatti Castle non la prese in considerazione. **  
"** Bevi". **  
"** Ho già fatto colazione, grazie...". **  
"** Bugiarda". **  
**Ed ecco tornare l'irritazione, perché lui l'aveva scoperta e lei odiava essere così leggibile ai suoi occhi. **  
"** Grazie", rispose, di poche parole, perché non voleva dire cose sgradevoli solo perché era di cattivo umore. E non aveva voglia di discussioni e di dover dare spiegazioni. **  
**Squillò provvidenzialmente il suo cellulare. **  
"** Beckett", rispose professionale. Ascoltò concentrata, girandosi di spalle. "Arrivo". **  
**Riconsegnò con un gesto indifferente il caffè a Castle, si avvicinò per dargli un rapido bacio formale sulla guancia e urlandogli un frettoloso: "Scusami, c'è stato un omicidio", cogliendo l'occasione di sottrarsi a quell'incontro, lo lasciò sull'asfalto, impalato e incredulo a guardarla andarsene come una furia. **  
**Non aveva tempo e voglia di sentirsi in colpa anche per questo. Era stata chiara sul non volerlo incontrare la sua prima mattina al lavoro. I suoi sentimenti feriti non erano una sua responsabilità. ****

E le cose continuarono a peggiorare, durante tutto il corso della giornata. **  
**Dover stare sulla scena del crimine l'aveva fatta sentire come se stesse perdendo tempo. Doveva farlo, era il suo lavoro, rientrava nei suoi compiti, le era stato ordinato, ma non _voleva_ farlo. Voleva andare al distretto a occuparsi del "suo" caso. **  
**Il nuovo capitano era quanto di più distante da Montgomery potesse esistere. Pensò che l'avessero scelto proprio per quel motivo. **  
**Non le aveva riconsegnato la sua pistola, e l'aveva informata che il suo caso era chiuso. E non era il "suo" caso, aveva precisato. Era il caso del distretto. Però avevano sparato _a lei._ **  
**Passò la pausa pranzo a sparare a intere file di sagome, al poligono, per poter entrare trionfante nell'ufficio del Capitano e sbattergliele in faccia, per pretendere di avere indietro la sua arma, che l'altra le riconsegnò, così le sembrò, quasi malvolentieri. O forse era lei che vedeva tutto nero. **  
**Non le piaceva. A pelle. Voleva Montgomery. **  
**Appena riuscì, si nascose negli angoli per leggere e studiare il suo fascicolo. Odiava come tutto fosse cambiato, come Ryan avesse paura della Gates ed era seccata perché le sembrava di muoversi in una di quelle case stregate piene di specchi e pavimenti non allineati. **  
**Correva e correva e aveva la sensazione di rimanere sempre sul posto. **  
** _Se vuoi arrivare da qualche parte, devi correre due volte più veloce.*_ **  
**E lei aveva corso, tutto il giorno, ma non si era spostata di un passo. Le veniva da piangere dalla rabbia. **  
**Tornò a casa molto tardi, si buttò sul letto senza cenare e sperò in un sonno senza sogni che la traghettasse direttamente al mattino. **  
**Il giorno dopo fu una copia esatta di quello precedente, se non per il fatto che passò la pausa pranzo a tirare calci e pugni in palestra, sentendosi ancora più frustata perché non era più in forma come prima, la mente ferma al livello della primavera precedente, il corpo quello di un pensionato cardiopatico. **  
**Si accasciò contro la parete, ansimando con il cuore che le batteva impazzito e decidendo che dal giorno dopo avrebbe intensificato gli allenamenti. Ma il pensiero non la fece tornare di buonumore. **  
**Si sdraiò sul tappeto della palestra, a braccia aperte. Come era potuto andare tutto così male? Così in fretta? Era una maledizione? Perché non c'era una buona notizia? **  
**Andò peggio. **  
**Le tremò la mano con cui impugnava la pistola. L'onta peggiore, per lei. **  
**Non le era mai successo e non poteva succederle. I poliziotti erano come i chirurghi, non potevano permettersi non avere la mano salda. Dovevano essere freddi, distaccati. Lei era un fascio di nervi. Per la prima volta da quando era un poliziotto aveva permesso che la paura la sopraffacesse. **  
**Non che la paura non fosse sana. Lo era. Ti salvava la vita. Chi smetteva di avere paura era un uomo morto. Solo, così era troppo. **  
**Alle sei del pomeriggio del secondo giorno lavorativo raggiunse il punto più basso della sua speranza. Ammise di non farcela più, rinunciò a lottare. **  
**Non era capace di fare il poliziotto. Non c'erano piste sul caso di sua madre. Nessuna. Il cecchino si era volatilizzato. Aveva rivoltato le prove, aveva quasi aggredito il vigile del fuoco, accusandolo di aver falsificato i documenti e adesso non aveva nessun indizio. Niente. **  
**Cosa si pretendeva da lei? Che andasse avanti con la sua vita, facesse il bravo poliziotto e... basta? **  
**Si massaggiò lo stomaco, le sembrava di avere un punteruolo conficcato dentro, forse per colpa dei troppi caffè e per aver mangiato poco o niente. **  
**Era seduta alla sua scrivania, senza voler tornare a casa, la testa appoggiata tra le mani e il desiderio di prendere a calci qualcosa. Svanire. Tornare sull'isola. **  
**Ma doveva tenersi attaccata a questa rabbia, non doveva lasciarla andare. Perché altrimenti avrebbe scoperto che non era arrabbiata, ma disperata e che non era in grado di gestire un'emozione più potente. **  
**Prese il telefono. Nessuna chiamata. Castle non si era fatto sentire. Due giorni senza sentirsi. **  
**Non riusciva nemmeno a cominciare a dirsi le cose per come stavano. **  
**Si alzò risoluta. Prese la giacca e capì quale sarebbe stato il primo passo da fare per rimettere in sesto il suo umore, la sua vita e quella delle persone intorno a lei. Non poteva andare avanti così. ****

Castle aprì la porta di casa e lei dimenticò il bel discorso che si era preparata, gli saltò al collo prima che potesse anche solo mostrare sorpresa per averla davanti, e si inabissò nel suo abbraccio. **  
**Lui non vacillò per il colpo, ma la sostenne, in silenzio, sulla soglia di casa. **  
**Le era mancato così tanto che voleva solo metterlo su un aereo e scappare ovunque, purché lontano da lì. **  
**Era andata da lui senza avvisarlo, senza sapere se l'avrebbe trovato, ma obbedendo solo all'impulso di vederlo _subito_ , parlargli _subito_ , spinta dal bisogno di chiarire e gestire le cose che erano in suo potere e non rimanere in balia del caso. **  
**Voleva occuparsi almeno di quelle questioni su cui aveva ancora il controllo. **  
**Adesso si sentiva solo in colpa per non averlo chiamato, per essere venuta meno al loro patto silenzioso di non chiudersi fuori dalla vita dell'altro. **  
**Aveva pensato solo a se stessa e non a lui, e aveva fatto del male a entrambi. A lei perché non si era concessa il sollievo di farsi aiutare. A lui perché beh... sperava di essergli mancata, almeno un po'. **  
**Si rendeva conto di pensare cose incoerenti, ma era sopraffatta dagli eventi, o meglio dai __ _non_ eventi, degli ultimi giorni, ed era stanca di essere ragionevole e sensata. **  
"** E' andata così male?", mormorò Castle dondolandosi abbracciati sulla porta di casa. **  
"** E' andata più che male", confermò con un sorriso amaro, staccandosi da lui. **  
"** Vieni dentro", la invitò, visto che non potevano fare radici sul pianerottolo. **  
**Continuava a pensare di dover fare quello che stava per fare, ma l'impatto con il loft per un momento la distrasse. Era una casa così tipicamente da lui. **  
"** Ti disturbo? Sono... passata senza avvisare, magari avevi altri impegni. Posso... tornare un'altra volta". Ovviamente lo stava dicendo perché le mancava il coraggio di andare fino in fondo. **  
"** No, sei fortunata. Ricevo il martedì sera. Gli altri giorni mi dedico a battute di caccia alla volpe", le rispose con tono affettato da baronetto di campagna. **  
**Sorrise. Questo non rendeva le cose più facili, però. **  
"** Possiamo parlare?", sbottò prima di pentirsene. **  
"** Certo", acconsentì Castle a fior di labbra, smettendo di scherzare, assumendo quell'espressione seria che aveva cominciato a conoscere, e facendole strada verso il suo studio **  
**La invitò ad accomodarsi su una poltrona e lui si sedette di fronte. **  
**Kate si tirò le maniche del maglione sulle mani, prima di mettersele sotto alle ginocchia. **  
**Castle si protese verso di lei, chinandosi a toglierle le scarpe, lanciandole sul pavimento, dove caddero con un tonfo sordo. Lei rabbrividì per il tocco sulla sua pelle. **  
"** Castle! Smettila di farlo! Sta diventando un vizio!", lo rimproverò divertita. **  
"** Spogliarti?". **  
"** No". Risolino. "Lasciarmi a piedi nudi. Temo che prima o poi lo farai anche in strada". Certo, come se avessero un "poi". _Dai, Kate._ **  
"** E' perché così puoi mettere le gambe sulla poltrona e appallottolarti. Non vuoi passare il maglione intorno alle ginocchia? Vuoi una scatola per infilarti dentro come i gatti?". **  
**Non la stupì che l'avesse letta così bene, perché era esattamente quello che voleva fare. Ripiegarsi su se stessa per trovare il centro da cui ripartire e la fermezza per tener fede alle sue decisioni. **  
**Si accontentò di ripiegare le gambe sotto di sé. **  
"** Vai. Inizia il discorso. Immagino che tutta questa enfasi debba portare a qualcosa di grosso. Sentiamo". **  
**Kate prese fiato per parlare, ma lui la interruppe di nuovo. **  
"** Aspetta, manca qualcosa". Voleva sparargli. **  
**Si alzò, la lasciò da sola, sentì rumore di sportelli sbattuti, da cui dedusse che era in cucina e tornò con due calici di vino. colmi fino all'orlo. **  
"** Credo che ne avremo bisogno, giusto?", le domandò condiscendente. **  
**Stava tentando di ubriacarla? **  
**Kate ringraziò, ma appoggiò il bicchiere sulla scrivania di quercia, su cui erano sparsi fogli alla rinfusa. Quindi era qui che nascevano i suoi romanzi. Sembrava un po' la caverna di Batman. **  
"** Per prima cosa mi spiace di essere stata brusca ieri mattina, ma...". **  
"** Mi avevi detto di non passare, è colpa mia", la bloccò di nuovo. Iniziava a spazientirsi. "Scusa, continua". **  
"** E scusa tu se non ti ho chiamato. Sono stati due giorni un po'... intensi". E spenti. E lugubri. **  
**Quello che avrebbe voluto dirgli era: "Mi sei mancato così tanto che volevo strapparmi la carne di dosso", quello che disse fu, invece: "Sono una persona più incasinata di quello che pensi". **  
"** Non ho mai pensato che tu fossi un lago di montagna", replicò conciso, come se ritenesse il discorso inutile nella sua ridondanza. **  
"** I laghi sono spesso pericolosi. La gente li sottovaluta", obiettò, scarna anche lei, mantenendosi sulla stessa metafora. **  
**Lui sorseggiò il vino dal bicchiere senza aggiungere niente di più, aspettando le cattive nuove. **  
"** Quello che mi è successo... potrebbe ricapitare. Non sono solo un poliziotto colpito in servizio. C'è un motivo se... hanno colpito me. Hai voglia di sentire tutta la storia?". Era una domanda retorica. **  
**Si prese tutto il tempo che le servì per raccontare quella che era stata tutta la sua vita da adulta. L'omicidio della madre, le indagini, la sua ossessione, il desiderio di trovare il colpevole che risultava sempre qualcuno di più potente e misterioso, il non poter mai mettere la parola "fine", e ripartire da capo, la vita paralizzata, il motivo per cui era diventata poliziotto, quando avrebbe voluto essere il primo presidente donna della corte suprema, l'alcolismo di suo padre. Tra le righe, solitudine e infelicità. **  
**Gli mostrò l'anello di sua madre, ricacciando indietro la commozione. **  
**Si mosse inquieta sulla poltrona, si alzò, perché le sembrava di dover dare maggiore enfasi al racconto, le si spezzò la voce più di quanto le sarebbe piaciuto, si tenne il più possibile lontana da lui e dovette vincere spesso la paura di andare avanti, volendo solo scomparire in una botola del pavimento. **  
**Gli raccontò degli ultimi giorni, dedicati inutilmente alle indagini, di come non ci fosse alcuno spiraglio, e _sono tutti morti, Castle, e io non so dove sbattere la testa e mi chiedo perché sono ancora viva, perché io? E come ti posso fare questo?_ **  
**Lui era rimasto in silenzio, ad ascoltarla con espressione concentrata, e tesa, ma reagì su questo ultimo punto. **  
"** Come puoi farlo _a me_? In che modo rientro nell'equazione?". **  
**Si sedette di nuovo. Veniva la parte più difficile. **  
"** Castle io... hai visto come sono stati quei due giorni. Infernali. Saranno sempre così. Devo risolvere il caso di mia madre prima di... andare avanti. Adesso non riesco. Non ho tempo, non... sono in grado, forse. Ho un a specie di muro che... Pensavo di farcela. Davvero". Era importante che lui capisse che lei non lo aveva preso in giro. Che aveva vissuto la loro storia con speranza ed entusiasmo. Ma che non ce la faceva. **  
"** Non riesco. Ed è ingiusto, per te. Non puoi volere una donna così tormentata che non è in grado di... ". **  
"** Di...?". **  
"** Amare liberamente". Non aveva detto _amarti_. Aveva finito. Aggiungere altro avrebbe significato rigirare il coltello nella piaga, per entrambi. **  
**Lui rimase in silenzio a lungo, la stanza divenne sempre più buia e quasi faticava a vedere il suo volto. Accese la lampada sulla sua scrivania. Sembrava che il muro si fosse materializzato tra di loro. **  
**Castle soppesò attentamente le sue parole, guardando un punto oltre a lei, con i palmi delle mani appoggiati sulle ginocchia. **  
**Le sembrava di vedere il suo cervello processare tutti i dati. **  
**Alla fine si schiarì la voce. **  
"** Quindi... mi stai lasciando", enunciò con un tono che non era né addolorato, né accusatorio. Una pura constatazione dei fatti. **  
**Tecnicamente, lo stava lasciando. **  
"** Beh... sì". Le sprofondò il cuore in petto, a doverlo dire ad alta voce. "Per ora. Ma capirò se... non ci sarà posto per me una volta... finito tutto. Ma non posso... ", si aggrappò alle pelle verde scuro della poltrona. "Tenerti legato a me, in questo momento. Sarebbe ingiusto". **  
**Lui annuì, conciliante. **  
"** E lo fai per me. Per _proteggermi_ **"**. **  
**Se voleva metterla su quel piano. **  
"** Sì. Anche". **  
"** Grazie. Lo apprezzo molto". **  
"** Non c'è di che...?". Gli rispose un po' titubante. C'era qualcosa che non andava? **  
**Annuì di nuovo. Altro silenzio. Sentiva il ronzio del frigorifero e il ticchettio di un orologio da qualche parte nella casa. Stava diventando una situazione sgradevole, così zitti alla luce della lampada, in una casa in cui il silenzio iniziava a rimbombare. **  
**Finalmente Castle finì di ragionare, raddrizzò la schiena e se ne uscì con un inaspettato: "Mi dispiace, per me è no". **  
**Finì di bere il vino, soddisfatto e in pace con se stesso, accavallando le gambe. **  
**Lei cadde quasi per terra. **  
"** Cosa vuol dire che per te è no?". Voleva rimanere composta e andarsene lasciando di sé un'ultima immagine di classe, ma era troppo stupita per non incalzarlo. **  
"** Vuol dire che dopo averti ascoltato attentamente e anzi, grazie per essere passata di persona ed esserti presa il tempo di farmi tutto questo discorso ben articolato e argomentato e non privo di fondamenta logiche, devo ammetterlo, io non sono d'accordo". **  
**Le cascò la mascella. **  
"** D'accordo su cosa?". **  
"** Sulla nostra rottura". **  
"** Non puoi non essere d'accordo!". Addio bel discorso articolato e argomentato. **  
**Lui le lanciò uno sguardo oltraggiato. **  
"** Stai dicendo che non posso avere la mia opinione? E' un diritto sancito dalla costituzione". **  
**Dio, la stava esaurendo. **  
"** Sì, certo che puoi avere la tua opinione. Ma non conta, in questa circostanza". **  
"** Come sarebbe che non conta?". Sembrava quasi scandalizzato. **  
** _Signore salvami._ **  
"** Intendo dire che apprezzo", la mise sul suo stesso tono. "Che tu esprima il tuo parere, ma, sempre secondo la costituzione, quando qualcuno enuncia la frase "ti lascio", essa diventa 'performativa'. Cioè agisce sulla realtà, il solo pronunciarla. Non è una frase, è un'azione". **  
"** Grazie. So cosa sono gli enunciati performativi. Sono andato al college". **  
**Pausa. Quindi? Doveva andarsene? **  
"** Ma", continuò lui, quando si era finalmente convinta di aver vinto il round, anche se cosa c'era da vincere? Si stavano lasciando. **  
**Anzi, no, cominciava a confondersi anche lei. L'aveva già lasciato. Giusto? La stava facendo perdere di lucidità. **  
"** Se 'performi' sulla mia vita, mi sembra il minimo avere un parere a riguardo. Stai pur sempre invadendo il mio spazio, togliendomi libertà personale e non sono neanche passati trecento anni da quando gli Stati Uniti hanno lottato perché...". **  
**Kate si passò una mano sulla fronte. "Ok, basta, ho capito. Lascio la mia quota di presenza in questa unione. Non intervengo sulla tua e non ledo la tua libertà. D'accordo?". Non sapeva più nemmeno quello che stava blaterando. **  
"** Bene. Questa tua nuova risoluzione mi sembra molto più convincente. E io non posso certo vietarti niente, quando prendi decisioni sulla tua vita". **  
**Forse la stava finalmente lasciando andare? **  
"** Ma la mia quota nella società rimane fissa. E per me è no, non ci lasciamo. Quindi, siamo pari". **  
**Kate non represse un moto di esasperazione. **  
"** Castle, smettila di scherzare! Rendi tutto più difficile. Non staremo insieme, anche se tu non lo vuoi, a meno che non ti trasformi davvero in stalker e io potrò farti arrestare. E' finita. Ok? Finita". **  
**Non voleva essere così dura, ma non sembrava riuscire a scalfirlo. Voleva solo ricominciare a parlargli come a un essere umano, non a un attivista delle libertà democratiche. **  
**Lui si rilassò sullo schienale. "Cosa vuoi per cena? Posso prepararti qualcosa io, vuoi che ci facciamo portare qualcosa, o usciamo?". **  
"** Castle... cosa credi di fare?", mormorò avvilita, stanca e con tanta voglia di piangere perché non la stava prendendo sul serio. Ma lei voleva essere presa sul serio? Cominciava a dubitarlo. **  
**Lui strisciò sul sedile della poltrona, piegandosi verso di lei e guardandola negli occhi a distanza ravvicinata. **  
"** Non mi sto facendo lasciare", le chiarì, tornando finalmente se stesso. **  
"** Questo l'avevo capito. Ma...", protestò debolmente. **  
"** Tu non vuoi lasciarmi". Non era una domanda. **  
**Colpita e affondata. **  
"** Non posso fare diversamente. Oltre a tutto il resto... è anche pericoloso per te. Il cecchino è ancora in giro e non ha lasciato prove". **  
**Ormai stavano parlando con le labbra vicine, quasi a sfiorarsi. **  
"** Tra tutti gli scenari spaventosi che mi hai messo davanti, stare senza di te è di gran lunga quello più pericoloso", le disse con molta semplicità. Lei voleva solo andare in un angolo a singhiozzare. **  
"** Quindi", Castle cambiò tono e postura. "Adesso mangiamo e pensiamo a come risolvere il caso di tua madre", le sorrise con rinnovato entusiasmo, lieto di essersi messo da parte i cattivi pensieri e già concentrato sul loro prossimo obiettivo. **  
**Si alzò per andare a preparare qualcosa, e le parve di sentirlo canticchiare. Non era una persona normale, vero? **  
"** Non ho accettato di rimanere a cena", si imputò alzando la voce per farsi sentire. **  
"** Hai detto che non ci lasciamo!". **  
"** Tu l'hai detto! E questo cosa significa? Che non potrò mai più andarmene da casa tua?". **  
"** Non farmi venire strane idee", le urlò da lontano. **  
**Kate si alzò e seguì il rumore di pentole, fino ad arrivare in cucina. Lui le fece segno di sedersi dall'altro lato del bancone, indaffarato, ma lei preferì andare da lui e abbracciarlo da dietro, appoggiando la testa contro la sua schiena, per avere conforto. **  
**Qualche volta le sembrava di allargare le braccia intorno a una montagna. Non solo fisicamente. **  
"** Castle... perché lo fai?", mormorò in un momento di autocompatimento. **  
"** Cucinare?". Uno dei momenti in cui lo odiava. **  
"** No, voler me quando potresti avere qualcuno di più... semplice?". **  
"** Se sta ripartendo la lagna di te che mi lasci condita da immagini bucoliche di laghi alpini, la risposta è sempre no. Devo ripartire con le libertà civili?". **  
"** Dai, Castle. Non sto scherzando". **  
"** Nemmeno io!". **  
**Lo pizzicò forte facendolo sobbalzare e protestare per il dolore. **  
"** Sono questi i metodi con cui fai parlare i sospettati? Ci credo che sei il miglior detective del circondario". **  
"** Come fai a sapere... lascia stare, stai divagando. Non hai risposto alla mia domanda". **  
**Si girò verso di lei. **  
"** Ok. Prima di tutto, non puoi stare qui e disturbare il conducente", la spostò di peso e la fece sedere su uno degli sgabelli. **  
**Lui tornò dietro al bancone e appoggiò i gomiti, spingendo nel frattempo un piatto di qualcosa e invitandola a mangiare. L'uomo che nutriva le donne, pensò roteando gli occhi. Anzi, l'uomo che nutriva _lei_. **  
"** Venendo alla tua domanda, vuoi la risposta vera o quella stucchevole?". **  
"** Quella vera". Non se ne faceva niente di romanticherie di serie b. **  
"** Perché hai delle belle gambe. Beckett, non è la prima volta che te lo dico. Cominci a diventare ripetitiva". **  
**Lei aveva una grande voglia di lanciargli addosso il piatto. **  
"** D'accordo, non si possono fare discorsi seri con te. Ma promettimi che se la cosa dovesse diventare complicata... o pericolosa e tu aver voglia di tirartene fuori, lo farai. Davvero, io capirò. Nessun rancore". **  
**Lui si mise una mano sul cuore con un gesto teatrale. **  
"** Beckett il tuo spirito di sacrificio e la tua abnegazione mi fanno commuovere. Sono molto colpito. Vuoi anche dare via tutte le tue ricchezze e andare per il mondo ad aiutare i poveri con indosso un saio marrone, colore che non ti dona?". **  
**Lei cercò davvero qualcosa da lanciargli addosso. **  
"** Kate, ti amo. Lo so che non te ne fai una ragione e ti sembra inverosimile, ma io ti amo. E qualche volta è l'unica risposta. Temo che dovrai accettarla. Io non vado da nessuna parte, se non dietro di te. E con questo non intendo niente di...". **  
"** Non c'è bisogno di finire la frase. Mi è chiaro il concetto", lo fermò prima che la buttassero sui doppi sensi. **  
"** Però facciamoci una promessa", continuò Castle, mentre lei cercava di non ridere. **  
"** Se coinvolge la libertà d'opinione, io me ne vado", lo minacciò con un mestolo. **  
"** Non ci lasceremo mai". **  
"** Non possiamo farci questa promessa", rispose volendo invece rispondere: "Sì, ci sto". **  
"** Infatti, l'ho detto solo per farti accettare quello che viene dopo". **  
"** Sei un manipolatore senza ritegno". **  
"** Ti piaccio per questo". **  
"** No, mi piaci perché hai un bel sedere". **  
**Lui le fece l'occhiolino, orgoglioso e lusingato. "Lo sapevo che ti piaceva e che mi fissi quando non ti vedo". **  
"** Castle. Focus. La promessa che dobbiamo farci. Io domani devo andare al lavoro". **  
"** Ok. Se anche ci lasceremo...". **  
"** Se tu me ne darai modo, visto che è impossibile". **  
**La zittì con uno sguardo: "Se anche ci lasceremo, continueremo a vederci. Perché è innegabile che ci divertiamo e io non voglio perdere una compagna di film, bevute, lagne, solo perché non è andata bene tra di noi". **  
"** Vuoi che rimaniamo amici, quindi?". **  
"** Non ho finito". Assunse un'aria ispirata. "E viaggeremo insieme. Perché non è facile trovare anche una compagna di viaggio che non ti faccia venire voglia di ucciderla prima della fine della vacanza, rovinando i rapporti per sempre. Sappiamo di essere viaggiatori compatibili, quindi, perché rischiare andando con altre persone con cui ci troveremmo male? Sarebbero soldi sprecati". **  
"** Perché temo che l'elenco sia ancora molto lungo?". Beckett alzò gli occhi ostentatamente. **  
"** No, affatto. Solo un'altra condizione". Pausa per creare suspance. "Il sesso". **  
"** Castle!", adesso sarebbe scesa dallo sgabello e l'avrebbe piantato in asso, lui e le sue condizioni assurde. **  
"** Dai, Beckett! Vuoi sprecare tanta magnificenza? Dove altro vuoi trovarla? Non possiamo buttar via tutta questa... **  
"** Se dici _chimica_ me ne vado. E anche se ripeti _opulenza_ **"** , lo avvisò. **  
"** Come vuoi. Però sappi che l'universo ti punirà se, di fronte all'occasione di farlo, ti rifiuti di immettere vibrazioni... _estatiche_ , per aumentare l'energia del pianeta che in questo momento... Ehi, dove stai andando?". **  
**La raggiunse prima che uscisse dalla porta, facendole fare una giravolta. **  
"** Acconsento a una sola condizione, Castle. Solo una". **  
"** Donna prepotente. Vediamo: cene, viaggi, sesso", li enumerò sulle dita. "E' una scelta difficile". **  
**Rassegnandosi a quello che sarebbe venuto dopo lei si lasciò baciare, stropicciare, stringere, strapazzare. Non poteva farci niente. Era arrivata da lui triste, abbattuta, tesa, nervosa, le spalle rigide per la tensione e mal di stomaco e adesso era scomparso tutto. **  
**Non sapeva come avrebbe fatto senza di lui. **  
**Non sapeva come avrebbe fatto adesso che era consapevole di non poter stare senza di lui. ****

Castle si accorse che Beckett aveva iniziato a essere molto stanca, quando la vide quasi ciondolare sopra al piatto, a tavola. Gli fece tenerezza. Si stava sforzando di rimanere sveglia, ma le si chiudevano gli occhi. Sapeva che odiava farsi vedere meno che sempre all'erta e pronta, se ne era accorto dal tono con cui aveva detto "Beckett" al telefono il mattino prima, rispondendo alla chiamata di lavoro, un tono che lui non aveva mai sentito prima, ma anche il suo corpo, a un certo punto, doveva cedere. **  
**La mandò sul divano, ma quando la raggiunse, dopo aver riordinato la cucina, la trovò che dormiva profondamente. Si era seduto vicino a lei, per qualche minuto. **  
**Sua madre e Alexis erano tornate e avevano dato una rapida occhiata prima alla donna che dormiva sul suo divano, e poi a lui. Più che la sua nuova "persona", sembrava un gatto randagio che aveva raccolto per strada, con i capelli arruffati, rannicchiata in uno spazio minuscolo, con tutto lo spazio che c'era e che sembrava non riposare da giorni. **  
**Martha aveva fatto segno ad Alexis di andare di sopra, senza fare domande, e lui le aveva lanciato uno sguardo di riconoscenza, prima di decidere cosa fare sul suo _fagotto_. Non era nemmeno lontanamente accettabile l'idea di svegliarla e farla guidare fino a casa. **  
**Primo, perché gli sembrava una crudeltà. **  
**Secondo, perché voleva tenersi Beckett a dormire nel suo letto. **  
**Non poteva perdersi un'opportunità del genere, visto quanto appena successo. **  
**La guardò meglio, studiando la situazione e provando a scuoterla. Dormiva davvero profondamente, non era da lei. **  
**Non si sarebbe alzata con le sue gambe, l'unica soluzione era quella di portarla lui a letto. **  
**Se doveva fare questo sacrificio... **  
**La sollevò tra le braccia, trovandola sempre molto, troppo, leggera, attraversò di nuovo il suo studio e la depose sul letto, dopo aver scostato le coperte. **  
**Era strano vederla lì, ma non voleva indulgere in pensieri non consoni, perché doveva ancora decidere se lasciarla dormire vestita. O spogliarla. La vita ti metteva sempre davanti a delle scelte terribili. **  
**Prese una delle sue magliette nel cassetto, rimase a guardarla dormire sentendosi idiota, si riscosse, si rimproverò di essere diventato troppo tenero, la tenne alzata, ricevendo mugugni di protesta non troppo velati, fece scivolare tutti i bottoni dalle loro asole, chiedendosi cosa sarebbe successo se si fosse svegliata e l'avesse trovato intendo a svestirla. **  
**La sostenne mentre le toglieva la camicia e cercava di non indulgere nella visione, e si dedicò al difficoltoso compito di infilarle la sua maglietta. **  
**Kate si svegliò, dopo una manovra un po' brusca, e lui ne approfittò per ordinarle a bassa voce di alzare le braccia, così riuscì a farcela senza troppa difficoltà. Toglierle i pantaloni si rivelò più facile e la maglietta lunga non lo indusse in tentazione. **  
**Le scostò i capelli che erano rimasti incastrati, e la coprì delicatamente, dicendosi che non doveva guardarla con quella faccia adorante mentre dormiva. Era strano, nel senso peggiore. ****

Dopo qualche minuto la raggiunse, stendendosi vicino a lei. Kate rotolò dalla sua parte e appoggiò la fronte contro il suo braccio, mezza affondata nelle coperte. Quella donna non dormiva come le persone normali. Veniva fagocitata dal letto. **  
**Finalmente Castle ricominciò a respirare regolarmente. Era rimasto in apnea per tutta la sera. E non era stato né sicuro né neutro, ma angosciato e prostrato nel vederla davanti a lui, pronta a mettere la parola _fine_ alla loro storia. Aveva dovuto pensare velocemente a una strategia, perché sapeva che il dirle: "Kate, ti prego, non buttare via quello che abbiamo avuto, ti prego, ti amo, non lasciarmi" non era la tattica giusta. Non lo era nemmeno aggrapparsi alla sua gamba, mentre se ne andava. Ma non poteva lasciare che lei lo abbandonasse. Si era buttato sulla prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente e aveva funzionato. Per ora. **  
**Aveva sempre temuto l'effetto rebound, una volta tornati a casa, lo sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile e che la loro relazione avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con le loro vite. La sua non era molto diversa da quella che aveva avuto in vacanza, non nella sostanza delle cose. Doveva lavorare, prendersi cura della sua famiglia, d'accordo. Ma per Kate era tornare sul "luogo del delitto". Lui sapeva che lei era coinvolta, da loro. Ma sapeva che era categorica e che aveva bisogno di agire, fare, tagliare, prendere una direzione chiara, non avere zone confuse. E lui aveva sempre temuto di finire dentro alle sue potature. **  
**Perché lei aveva molto da affrontare e un nuovo rapporto ha bisogno di cura, per crescere. E lei non aveva energia per tutto, lo capiva, era normale. Quindi, invece di lasciare che quell'energia, nel momento del bisogno, la mettesse lui, che si occupasse di lei, preferiva lasciarlo libero, perché lei lo trovava ingiusto. **  
**Castle avrebbe voluto farle capire che non si trattava di chi amava di più, ma di chi spingesse il carretto con più forza, o fosse l'unico a spingerlo, in condizioni particolari. Lei non capiva questa semplice verità: che adesso poteva essere lui a essere quello più paziente, più tollerante, a infondere coraggio e a sostenere, e più avanti, nei loro molti anni che avrebbero trascorso insieme, forse sarebbe toccato a lei. Che non si deve essere sempre pari, in ogni momento della storia di una relazione. No. Lei voleva risolvere tutto, il caso di suo madre, il suo ritorno al lavoro, i sintomi non del tutto scomparsi del suo PTSD, occuparsi di lui, costruire un orto botanico, fare il vigile agli incroci. **  
**Perché non capiva e accettava che lui la volesse esattamente per quella che era? Incasinata e murata? ****

Spense la luce. Si girò su un fianco, guardandola alla luce fioca che entrava dalle tende. Non era una di quelle notti rischiarate a giorno dalla luna, quindi la immaginava, più che vederla. **  
**Erano da soli nella sua stanza, nessuno sarebbe venuto a disturbarli, lui era sveglio, lei dormiva. Non c'erano discorsi da dover fare, possibili equivoci da evitare con cura, non doveva temere di venir lasciato per strada, quindi abbassò la guardia, per una volta anche lui. Poteva essere melenso quanto gli pareva, tanto non lo avrebbe visto nessuno e, soprattutto, non lo avrebbe visto lei. **  
**Le appoggiò le labbra sulla tempia, senza baciarla, solo lasciandole a contatto con la sua pelle. Doveva contenersi, costringersi, o sarebbe straripato l'amore che provava per lei. Respirò il suo respiro. Ringraziò e pregò di poterlo fare altre volte. Si chiese quanto potesse sembrare patetico, forse? Doveva fare l'uomo? Doveva mettere condizioni? Non aveva tempo, né voglia. Non c'era abbastanza tempo, nella vita, perché qualcosa contasse più di guardare qualcuno che ami dormire e fare il guardiano dei suoi sogni. **  
**Non lo avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce. L'indomani avrebbe ricominciato a correre con lei o al posto suo, se fosse stato necessario. Adesso voleva solo ricaricarsi di lei, del suo profumo, della sua pelle, del cuore che batteva.

* _Alice attraverso lo specchio. Lewis Carroll_


	16. Sedicesimo

Castle sentì un braccio scuoterlo gentilmente, e mugugnò, rifiutando di svegliarsi. Il movimento si fece insistente, ma lui non si mosse. **  
"** Castle, devo andare al lavoro". **  
**Lui aprì una palpebra, mise a fuoco una Kate Beckett già vestita e pronta per uscire, che lo guardava alla sua altezza, piegata sulle gambe di fronte a lui. **  
"** Mi hai lasciato, durante la notte?", si affrettò a chiederle. **  
**Lei si mise a ridere, più di buonumore della sera precedente. **  
"** No, per il momento no", lo rassicurò guardandolo con occhi affettuosi. **  
"** Bene". Lui richiuse di nuovo i suoi. **  
"** Ci vediamo a pranzo?", lo invitò dal nulla, svegliandolo di colpo. **  
**Doveva farla dormire più spesso da lui, drogandola se necessario. **  
"** Sei sicura?". **  
"** Sì, ti chiamo dopo per dirti a che ora mi libero". **  
**Castle annuì soddisfatto, rimase a letto senza cambiare posizione, finché sentì la porta di casa chiudersi piano. **  
**Solo allora si permise di sorridere trionfante, non era stato affatto così addormentato come aveva simulato, scalciò con forza le coperte e si mise a sedere sul letto. **  
**Era sveglio da molto tempo, in attesa che lei si alzasse e uscisse di casa. Aveva finto di non accorgersi di lei che cercava di prepararsi senza fare rumore, recuperava in giro i suoi vestiti e andava in bagno in punta di piedi. **  
**E sì, l'aveva sorpresa a osservarlo dormire, in piedi di fronte al letto, la testa piegata e un'espressione decisamente sognante. Aveva cercato di sbirciare il più possibile, ma nello sforzo gli erano tremate le palpebre, quindi era stato costretto a chiudere gli occhi, per non farsi accorgere, perdendosi tutta la scena. **  
**Avrebbe voluto alzarsi con lei, prepararle la colazione, ma lei avrebbe capito che bolliva qualcosa in pentola e non lo avrebbe lasciato andare finché non l'avesse scoperto. Quindi, l'unica soluzione era stato fingere di essere il bell'addormentato. **  
**Adesso la casa era di nuovo tutta sua, e poteva dedicarsi a quella telefonata che attendeva di fare da ore, da quando gli era venuta un'idea meravigliosa, che si era concretizzata solo nel cuore della notte, spingendolo a stare sveglio per definire tutti i dettagli. **  
**Si sentiva come il giorno del suo compleanno, stava per farsi un magnifico regalo, se tutto fosse andato secondo i suoi piani. E di solito i suoi sogni si realizzavano sempre. ****

Kate ebbe una mattina molto impegnata, non si accorse del passare del tempo, finché non venne chiamata nell'ufficio del nuovo capitano. Era appena tornata da un giro all'esterno, e non aveva avuto un minuto libero, presa a compilare documenti su documenti, la parte del suo lavoro che amava di meno. **  
**Si ricordò che doveva chiamare Castle, se lo appuntò mentalmente e il pensiero la fece entrare nell'ufficio più bendisposta del solito... e se lo trovò davanti, che la guardava sorridendo sornione. **  
**Castle. Con la Gates. Parecchio seccata, se lei era una buona conoscitrice del genere umano. Che cosa diavolo stava succedendo? **  
**Stava per prorompere, al colmo dell'orrore in un : "Castle, cosa ci fai qui?", ma lui scosse impercettibilmente la testa nella sua direzione e si alzò porgendole la mano. **  
"** Detective Beckett, è in piacere finalmente conoscerla", maniere impeccabili come se fosse a un tè con la regina, tranquillo e a proprio agio. **  
**Dopo una rapida valutazione della situazione, concluse di trovarsi davanti a una delle sue stramberie, e poiché riguardava il suo lavoro, ed erano nel suo territorio, la cosa poteva diventare pericolosa, per lei. **  
**A casa l'avrebbe levato da terra. **  
"** Buongiorno", replicò, seccata, senza stringergli la mano, che rimase sospesa tra di loro. **  
"** Detective, conosce il signor Castle?", le chiese la Gates, indicandolo con la testa, manifestando nel tono di voce tutta la sua contrarietà. **  
**Mi piacerebbe di no, rispose mentalmente Kate. **  
"** Non di persona", replicò ostentando indifferenza, mentre lui si sedeva di nuovo, per niente offeso. **  
"** Bene, lo conoscerà presto. Il... signor Castle", gli lanciò un'occhiata di fuoco da sopra gli occhiali. "E' amico del sindaco che ci ha gentilmente imposto la sua presenza perché possa fare ricerche sul campo per il suo nuovo romanzo". **  
**Quale nuovo romanzo?, pensò per prima cosa, sorvolando su tutto il resto. **  
"** E mi riguarda perché...?", chiese Beckett, che rifiutava di disegnarsi nella mente il senso logico delle parole che aveva sentito. **  
"** Perché ha chiesto specificatamente di seguire lei", le rispose il suo superiore come se lei fosse troppo tarda per capire. **  
**L'avrebbe strozzato. A mani nude. Avrebbe sentito la vita abbandonarlo mentre diventava cianotico e lei avrebbe ballato intorno al suo cadavere ridendo. **  
"** No, assolutamente no", insorse Kate senza mediare la sua reazione. **  
"** Non le ho chiesto un parere", le chiuse la bocca la Gates, tornando alle sue carte e chiarendo che stavano già abusando del suo prezioso tempo. **  
**Castle salutò e si congedò, uscendo, Beckett rimase in piedi davanti alla scrivania. **  
"** Signore, posso parlarle?". Odiava essere così deferente, ma era costretta dal rango. **  
"** Prego", concesse l'altra regalmente. **  
"** E' una follia. Castle... il signor Castle non ha ricevuto un addestramento, non è un poliziotto, è solo un civile che potrebbe mettersi in pericolo e dovermi occupare di lui rallenterà le mie azioni. Non è fattibile". **  
**Victoria Gates la osservò con occhi penetranti. Kate sperò non le leggesse dentro. **  
"** Sono d'accordo con lei, Kate. Ma se il sindaco è contento, io sono contenta. Sono appena arrivata... non posso litigare con lui per una questione di nessuna importanza". **  
**Nessuna importanza?! Le stava affibbiando un peso da portarsi in giro. **  
"** Ma perché io? Ci sono migliaia di detective in questa città". **  
"** Ha fatto le sue ricerche, dice. Lei è il migliore, e io sottoscrivo". **  
**Sembrava più un insulto che un complimento. Ed ecco a cosa si riferiva la sera prima. **  
**Si rassegnò ad andarsene, visto che il capitano non intendeva darle altri dettagli. **  
**Uscì imponendosi di stare calma. **  
**Era arrabbiata. Era così arrabbiata che non le veniva nemmeno in mente un'immagine adatta per quantificare la furia che stava provando. **  
**Come si permetteva? Iniziava a capire cosa spingesse la gente ad ammazzare qualcuno in preda a un raptus, ma, diversamente dagli altri, lei sapeva come fare per occultare un cadavere e compiere il delitto perfetto. **  
**Aveva fatto una cosa mostruosa, era un'enorme mancanza di rispetto. **  
**L'aveva scavalcata e ridotta al silenzio chiedendo aiuto al sindaco, al padreterno e qualcuno di rango più elevato (esisteva? Era un po' confusa). ****

Tornò alla scrivania, non sapeva dove fosse Castle e non voleva saperlo. L'avrebbe ignorato, per tutto il giorno, se era il caso, e per il resto della sua vita. **  
**Soltanto la sera prima le aveva impedito di lasciarlo, e oggi si insinuava nella sua vita lavorativa, in un momento delicato per lei. Voleva prendere un tagliacarte e incidergli la giugulare. Sarebbe rimasta seduta a vedere il sangue zampillare. Si perse nell'immagine, spaventandosi quasi dalla potenza evocativa del suo istinto omicida. **  
**Castle era in giro a presentarsi, e affascinare il mondo. Non le interessava. Doveva trovare un modo di mandarlo via da lì e per farlo doveva essere assertiva. Che significava convincerlo delle sue ragioni con molta pacatezza e, insieme decisione, imbavagliandolo e trascinandolo fuori arrotolato dentro a un tappeto. **  
**Castle arrivò con una tazza di caffè per lei e una sedia, che i suoi nuovi amici del distretto, così li chiamò, gli avevano trovato. Era la sua sedia, le piaceva? Non rispose. Non degnò la tazza di uno sguardo. **  
**Lui fece silenzio. Lei fece silenzio. **  
**Kate si alzò, quando il caffè si era ormai raffreddato, prese la tazza, andò nella loro sala, che Castle aveva già colonizzato, svuotò tutto nel lavandino e lasciò cadere volutamente la tazza, che rimbalzò, senza rompersi, con un forte rumore che la soddisfò. **  
**Tornò a sedersi, imperturbabile, concentrata di nuovo sul rapporto che stava stilando. **  
**Trascorsero le ore, lei passò la pausa pranzo alla scrivania, lui passò la pausa pranzo alla scrivania. Lei non mangiò, lui non mangiò. **  
**Le sarebbe piaciuto dimenticarsi di lui, ma non era possibile. Arrivò una chiamata, doveva uscire. **  
**Prese la giacca, se ne andò senza dirgli niente. Arrivata all'ascensore, dopo aver schiacciato il pulsante, si voltò verso di lui, e gli indicò con un gesto imperioso di seguirla. **  
**Castle arrivò di corsa, felice come un cucciolo irruente. Se pensava che avrebbero fatto i fidanzati, una volta lontani dagli occhi dei suoi colleghi, avrebbe avuto una brutta sorpresa. Molto brutta. **  
**Lei continuò la punizione del silenzio. Lui continuò a seguirla. **  
**Passarono da Lanie, lui l'affascinò senza nemmeno sforzarsi, come succedeva sempre, e l'amica le mandò un messaggio infuocato dal contenuto non riportabile ad alta voce. La spingeva, in breve, a cogliere l'occasione che le si era spontaneamente presentata. Kate ridacchiò, Castle si girò incuriosito, ma lei lo ignorò. **  
**Passarono a casa di un testimone, Castle pose delle domande attente e precise, instaurando immediatamente un rapporto di fiducia, senza prevaricarla, né infastidirla, nonostante stesse facendo qualcosa che non gli competeva. **  
**Era stato un compagno discreto. Le venne da ridere. Castle? ****

Tornati al distretto, non sembrò tirarsi indietro, nonostante fosse buio, fossero a stomaco vuoto, e muti dal mattino. Non intendeva parlargli, ancora. Mai. **  
**Kate si voltò verso la lavagna, nel suo personale rito di cercare il senso che riassumesse tutti i dettagli sparpagliati, che sembrava casuali. Ma non lo erano. Le piaceva quando tutto iniziava a fondersi e ne usciva un quadro coerente, così ovvio da chiedersi perché non se ne fosse resa conto prima. Ma non era ancora il momento, e la cosa la preoccupava sempre un po'. Sapeva che ci voleva un po' di tempo perché la sua mente analizzasse tutti i dati per trovare il nastro che li legava, ma avrebbe preferito che accadesse in fretta. **  
**Lo guardò di sottecchi. Era stanco, lo vedeva dalle linee del suo viso, che si erano appesantite, gli occhi gonfi, perché lei era sicura di aver dormito alla grande, ma non aveva idea di cosa avesse fatto lui. Aveva semplicemente perso i sensi. **  
**I suoi ritmi lavorativi non erano facili nemmeno per lei. Forse si era immaginato una giornata divertente, ma fare la poliziotta era spesso molto noioso, stancante fisicamente, si mangiava male e bisognava mantenersi sempre concentrati. **  
**Beh, qualche volta si rideva tanto. Ma oggi lei non aveva avuto voglia di ridere per niente. **  
**Avrebbe voluto slacciargli il colletto della camicia e accarezzargli una guancia, ma non le era consentito e non voleva che lo interpretasse come un parziale cedimento della sua posizione. **  
**Forse lui non si era reso conto che c'era un altro grosso impedimento alla loro collaborazione, ovvero che non fosse consentito loro di avere una relazione. La faceva facile, lui, nel suo mondo beato. **  
**Provò tenerezza, suo malgrado, nel vederlo seduto con la schiena dritta, sforzandosi di comportarsi bene, e di non infastidirla. Lo apprezzava. Era tutto sbagliato e lui le aveva mancato di rispetto e aveva fatto la persona irresponsabile che si buttava a capofitto nelle sue momentanee follie, però si stava impegnando. **  
**Cominciò a non essere più così ferrea, nel valutare la situazione. ****

Tornò a guardare la lavagna, non più arrabbiata con lui, ma con la voglia di parlargli, e abbandonare finalmente quel gioco al massacro. Si chiese se fosse davvero una follia e se lei non l'avesse presa troppo sul personale. Era un autore di thriller, e come tale aveva fatto molti studi, ricerche, era stato nella mente dei serial killer, mafiosi, spie. Poteva essere utile, tralasciando le spie. Le piaceva come ragionava, e le aveva dimostrato più volte di saper reagire bene sotto stress, e trovare soluzioni creative. La sera prima ne era solo un esempio. **  
**Questo non significava che potesse seguirla, perché non aveva la giusta preparazione, non sapeva usare un'arma, a meno che fosse un'altra delle cose in cui era molto bravo, inspiegabilmente (e con questo non intendeva niente di traslato perché il _resto_ se lo sapeva spiegare benissimo) e perché poteva essere rischioso. Se si fosse trovato in mezzo a una sparatoria? Se gli fosse successo qualcosa? Era già brutto che dovessero vivere pensando che a lei potesse capitare qualcosa di brutto, come potevano rischiare entrambi? **  
**Lei non poteva avere anche questa responsabilità, doveva poter essere libera di svolgere il suo lavoro, senza avere il retro pensiero di dover sempre controllare che fosse al sicuro. **  
**Beh... ma quello faceva parte del suo lavoro. Doveva sempre assicurarsi che nessuno si facesse male, chiunque fosse presente sulla scena. Gli altri erano addestrati, vero. Ma quando c'erano ostaggi, quando erano coinvolte persone civili, di chi era la responsabilità? Come poliziotto, sua. **  
"** Vuoi andare a casa, Castle? E' tardi, sei stanco", gli parlò per la prima volta da ore, addolcendo il tono e lasciando trasparire la cura che sentiva per lui. Un giorno di battaglia silenziosa poteva bastare. **  
"** Sto bene", le rispose accennando un breve sorriso, osando guardarla in viso. **  
**Sentendo di nuovo la sua voce, capì che avere Castle intorno, e trattarlo come se fosse stato un appestato, era stata una punizione anche per lei. **  
"** Vuoi andare a mangiare qualcosa?". Avvicinò la mano alla sua, senza toccarlo, dovendo rispettare il decoro, pur trovando insopportabili, a quel punto, i limiti che lui aveva imposto al loro rapporto, inavvertitamente. Averlo a distanza ravvicinata e non poterlo toccare, che bella idea. **  
"** Posso portare qualcosa qui?". Sembrava ancora il cucciolo felice del mattino, ma più tranquillo e assennato. **  
"** Cheeseburger?". Sorrise lei. **  
"** Cheeseburger". Sorrise lui. ****

Lo guardò dirigersi verso l'ascensore, sentendosi colmare di dolcezza e permettendosi di esprimere i suoi sentimenti, tanto non c'era quasi più nessuno e lui era girato di schiena. **  
**Pensò a tutto quello che aveva fatto per lei, a tutti i modi in cui le aveva permesso di essere quella che era, o _peggio_ di quella che era, senza mai dirle cosa dovesse fare, senza mai metterla in discussione, aiutandola quando ne aveva avuto bisogno, assecondandola, spronandola e stando accanto. Non solo nel senso di stare vicino, asciugare le lacrime, ma essere dalla sua parte, elogiarla, stimarla, credere in lei, apprezzarla. **  
**Lei era rifiorita, grazie alle sue cure amorevoli, mai oppressive. Non l'aveva mai criticata, non le aveva mai detto cosa doveva fare per il _suo bene_ , ma aveva lasciato che trovasse la sua strada, da sola. Magari lui l'aveva vista prima di lei, la strada, e magari aveva forzato la mano, in certe occasioni, ma era abbastanza onesta da sapere che l'aveva fatto perché aveva saputo, intuitivamente, che era pronta per il passo successivo. Ma l'aveva fatto senza saccenteria, o pedanteria, senza voler per forza vincere la gara di chi era più saggio. Non c'erano giochi di potere, tra loro. Lui non la metteva mai su quel piano. Non voleva avere ragione per forza o essere migliore e non era mai in competizione. C'era e basta. ****

E se, dopo tutto quello che lui le aveva dato, il voler lavorare con lei fosse la prima richiesta che lui le faceva in prima persona? Se fosse stata una reazione non del tutto equilibrata, ma umana, al discorso della sera prima? Se lui, dentro di sé, temeva di perderla? Lei era sicura di lui, di trovarlo al suo fianco, ma lui? Quali sicurezze gli aveva dato? Poteva essere profondamente sbagliato, a rigor di logica, ma era davvero così sbagliato dargli corda? Fare qualcosa per lui? Andargli incontro? Accogliere l'espressione di un suo possibile cedimento? Era così brutto farlo diventare il suo assistente, solo per qualche tempo? Poteva essere un modo di renderlo felice? **  
**Si accorse di averci girato intorno per tutto il tempo, ma la risposta era limpida, dentro di lei. Se questo accordo lo rendeva felice, lei si sarebbe assunta il compito di zittire la voce autoritaria dentro di lei che le diceva che non era giusto, che le cose dovevano essere fatte bene, che c'erano regole e che si doveva sempre fare il meglio, in ogni situazione. La voce che di fronte alle cose belle, trovava il minuscolo filo tirato imperfetto. La bellezza è imperfetta. **  
**Scrollò le spalle. Qualche volta non si fa quello che è giusto per tutti, ma è giusto per noi. La voce nella sua mente, placata dalla sua nuova risoluzione, si ritrasse. ****

Castle tornò portando cibo in quantità curiosamente esigua, per essere più il tipo da simposio dell'antica Roma, sempre in apprensione che lei non mangiasse abbastanza e Kate capì che si stava trattenendo perfino oltre il ragionevole, il tutto per non darle sui nervi. Ci teneva a lavorare con lei. Non era stato un colpo di testa. Perché no, in fondo? **  
**Cenarono insieme, ciascuno concentrato su quello che aveva davanti, avvertendo nell'aria che si stava profilando l'arrivo di un chiarimento, godendo del primo silenzio rilassato della giornata. **  
**Castle finì prima di lei, che in realtà non aveva davvero fame, e le diede il tempo di piluccare ancora qualcosa, tenendola d'occhio, mentre studiava gli indizi sulla lavagna. **  
"** Hai qualcosa da dire, Castle?", gli chiese sapendo dove voleva andare a parare. **  
"** Posso...? Nel senso... sono finiti gli arresti domiciliari della mia lingua?". **  
**Ok, era sempre lo stesso Castle. **  
"** Sì, Castle, dì tutto quello che ti sei tenuto dentro". **  
**E disse cose interessanti. Se si toglieva la CIA. O la mafia russa. Per il resto si trovò ad ascoltarlo con attenzione, a intervenire per porre domande, spingendolo a chiarire e approfondire qualche concetto. Le fece vedere il caso da un altro punto di vista, tanto che lei si alzò per aggiungere appunti sulla lavagna, e rimase in piedi mentre le venivano in mente, a raffica, nuove ipotesi. Parlò a ruota libera, finì le sue frasi, non sentì più la stanchezza. Si divertì. Non si era mai permessa di divertirsi quando rifletteva sui casi per trovare l'assassino, pensando che la sua professione prevedesse sempre un rigido codice comportamentale, anche quando era da sola, quando si trattava dei morti e della loro famiglia. **  
**Esaurito il momento creativo, e accorgendosi che erano rimasti da soli, tornò a sedersi alla scrivania e si decise a mettere le cose in chiaro. **  
"** Castle...". **  
"** Scusami". **  
**Non la faceva mai parlare. **  
"** Scusami per aver fatto irruzione nella tua vita, averti mancato di rispetto, non avertene parlato prima, agito alle tue spalle, sull'onda dell'entusiasmo, e averti imposto la mia presenza. Ho visto la serietà con cui lavori e che quello che fai è reale. Non è come nei miei romanzi, dove posso cambiare il finale, se non mi piace. Tu ti occupi di vita vera. Se vuoi mandarmi via, ne hai ogni diritto". **  
**Le parlò con tono accorato, guardandola negli occhi, con l'assillo di farle comprendere che si era reso conto di aver sbagliato. **  
"** Hai fatto la lista delle cose da dirmi mentre eri via? Ce l'hai in tasca?". **  
**Lui sospirò. "Beckett, riusciremo mai a essere seri contemporaneamente?". Si grattò distrattamente una mano. "Mentale. La lista era mentale e sì, mi sono preparato il discorso durante il gioco del silenzio di oggi. Ma lo penso davvero". **  
"** Era una scusa quella del libro, non è vero?", gli chiese visto il momento _A cuore aperto_ che stavano vivendo. **  
"** No. Ho in mente sul serio un nuovo romanzo, o una nuova serie, basata su una poliziotta casualmente della polizia di New York, casualmente seguita da un giornalista molto attraente, e che sia molto elegante, rigorosa, intelligente, ma con un lato leggero che...". **  
"** Castle!", si offese. **  
"** Parlo della mia nuova eroina, non di te", replicò risentito. "Se non capisci la creatività, informati". **  
**A questa cosa del libro doveva dedicare qualche riflessione in più, decise. C'era qualcosa di sbagliato, di fondo, ma doveva ragionarci meglio, prima di esporla all'autore inalberato. **  
"** Va bene. Puoi rimanere", sentenziò. **  
**Arrivò Natale negli occhi di Castle. **  
"** Davvero? Sul serio? Cioè, non vuoi mandarmi via?". Si avvicinò per abbracciarla, allegro e gioioso, ma lei fu lesta a frenare i facili entusiasmi. **  
"** Ci sono delle condizioni". Castle ricadde contro lo schienale. **  
"** Hai pensato che la tua bella idea potesse avere delle ripercussioni di altro tipo? Su di noi? Lo sai che c'è una rigida politica che vieta la relazione tra persone che lavorano insieme? Dovremo fingere di non frequentarci. Ore al giorno, per molti giorni. Pensi di potercela fare?". **  
"** Da come ne parli, detective, mi pare pesarti molto questa opzione", replicò soddisfatto e allusivo. **  
"** Lo dico solo per tua conoscenza", rispose fredda. **  
"** Ci rifaremo fuori di qui, dove nessuno ci vedrà". **  
**Perché questa cosa, invece che demolirlo, lo stava eccitando ancora di più? **  
"** Dovrai fare quello che ti dirò io, in ogni momento, senza discussioni, senza iniziative personali, senza intrometterti, senza dare fastidio, perché può diventare pericoloso, Castle. Non è tutto solo un bel gioco, e, come hai detto tu, non è uno dei tuoi romanzi". Si sentiva molto fiera di sé mentre snocciolava tutte le regole che aveva attentamente ponderato. **  
"** E nessuno qui dentro è _leggero_. Intesi?", concluse. **  
"** D'accordo. La mia protagonista si concederà solo per amore del bel giornalista, suo amato immortale che da più vite incontra e perde impietosamente a causa del destino avverso...". **  
"** Va bene leggera". **  
"** Lo sapevo che avresti convenuto con me". **  
**Kate cambiò atteggiamento, smettendo di scherzare. "Devi promettermi che starai attento, Castle. Che non ti metterai nei pasticci". Ci teneva a lui, non lo capiva? **  
"** Ok, Beckett", le promise serio. "Farò quello che mi dirai tu, senza protestare, non dirò a nessuno che usciamo insieme, e ti guarderò il fondo schiena, spesso". **  
"** Castle!". Voleva scalciare sul pavimento. **  
"** Dai, che uomo sarei se non lo facessi? Te lo guardano tutti! Sarebbe strano". **  
**Lei aprì la bocca stupefatta. **  
"** Ma ti rispettano lo stesso. Molto", aggiunse velocemente per placarla. **  
"** Fingeremo di non aver mai parlato di questo argomento", tagliò corto con fare autoritario. **  
"** Adesso andiamo a casa, è tardi, non c'è più niente da fare, per il momento". **  
**Lui si mise la giacca, e fece per andarsene. **  
"** Tu non vieni?", le chiese a metà strada, non trovandola vicino. **  
"** Non possiamo andare via insieme", gli ricordò. Non era vero, ma voleva fargli capire da subito le regole. **  
"** Ti aspetto all'angolo?", le propose divertito. **  
"** Ci fai sembrare due amanti clandestini". **  
"** E non è magnifico?!", le fece uno dei suoi sorrisi più smaglianti e corse via, felice. Lui. **  
**Lei capì che sarebbe finita male, ma si alzò in piedi con nuovo slancio, contenta di passare la sera con lui e trepidante di lavorare ancora in sua compagnia il giorno dopo. E molti altri giorni ancora di lei e Castle sempre insieme.


	17. Diciassettesimo

Kate fluttuava in un delizioso stato di benessere simbiotico, in cui si sentiva al caldo, amata e protetta. Non poteva chiedere altro alla vita. **  
**I pensieri si susseguivano in un flusso si coscienza senza logica e la sua parte razionale nicchiava, senza prendere il sopravvento. **  
**Si limitava ondeggiare a spirale in un universo riparato e sicuro, i cui limiti comprendevano lei, il suo letto, e Castle. **  
**Erano tornati la notte prima a un orario indecente, per colpa di un caso che si era protratto più a lungo del previsto, lasciandoli esausti e desiderosi solo di sdraiarsi su una qualsiasi superficie orizzontale, per far riposare i corpi stanchi. **  
**Avevano deciso di comune accordo, senza la necessità di interpellarsi, di concludere quello che rimaneva della notte nel suo appartamento, per non essere disturbati da nessuno. **  
**Erano entrati in casa stremati, quasi ubriachi di stanchezza ed erano barcollati fino alla sua stanza, raggiungendo a malapena il letto, dove si erano lasciati cadere con un sospiro di riconoscenza, senza avere nemmeno la forza di spogliarsi. ****

Erano rimasti distesi in stato catatonico per qualche tempo, troppo esausti per addormentarsi, o per parlare, cominciando a sentire sciogliersi i muscoli contratti, mentre la tensione che li aveva sostenuti fin lì li abbandonava, lasciandoli spossati e con gli arti pesanti che rendeva loro impossibile compiere qualsiasi movimento. **  
**Dopo qualche minuto, o un'ora, non era riuscita a tenere conto del tempo, Kate aveva alzato un braccio dolorante per scuotere Castle, che non aveva dato il minimo cenno, al punto da indurla a spronarlo perché si mettesse almeno sotto le coperte, prima di abbandonarsi all'agognato sonno. **  
**Castle aveva fatto un po' di resistenza, all'inizio, ma riconoscendo che era una buona idea, e facendo ricorso alla sua forza di volontà, aveva scostato le lenzuola e si era infilato vicino a lei. **  
**Appena avevano toccato il cuscino, si erano addormentati di colpo, senza darsi la buonanotte, baciarsi, o semplicemente assumere la loro posizione abituale. **  
**Avevano letteralmente perso i sensi. **  
**Molto tempo dopo, Kate era parzialmente riemersa dalla profonda incoscienza in cui era piombata, senza sapere che ore fossero, e senza che gliene importasse. **  
**Era il suo, il _loro_ , giorno libero. Sarebbe rimasta a letto tutto il giorno. Erano da soli, senza impegni, e con i telefoni sepolti da qualche parte. **  
**Era paragonabile a una fuga su un'isola deserta, per quello che la riguardava. ****

Sentì la presenza di Castle alle sue spalle, ma non riuscì a localizzare nessuna parte del suo corpo che aderisse al suo, il che non era contemplabile in una fredda domenica mattina di tende tirate, e nessun programma all'orizzonte. **  
**Aveva intenzione di tenere la porta sprangata, mettendoci davanti anche un mobile, se necessario, e di stare incollata a Castle tutto il tempo. Non era necessario che lui fosse messo al corrente dei suoi piani, altrimenti non avrebbe smesso di farle proposte _creative_ e non era nemmeno il caso di aumentare il suo ego smisurato, ma lei non intendeva cedere su nessuna posizione. **  
**Era un giorno tutto per loro, rubato alle loro quotidianità indaffarate, e se lo voleva godere fino alla fine, il che significava non fare assolutamente niente, ciondolando indolenti tra letto e divano. Forse solo letto. Era così comodo, perché la gente fa altro, quando può starsene semplicemente distesa senza fare fatica? **  
**Si spostò verso il centro del letto, fermandosi solo quando sentì il braccio di Castle avvilupparla in un gesto che era diventato così abituale da farle credere che ormai fosse diventato per lui una seconda natura. Non voleva sapere cosa sarebbe successo il giorno in cui non l'avrebbe trovato a cingerle saldamente i fianchi, in ogni circostanza della loro vita. **  
**Sospirò soddisfatta quando la testa di lui trovò spazio tra il collo e la nuca, e sentì il suo respiro caldo contro la pelle. Le stava bloccando ogni possibilità di movimento, perché nello spostamento le si erano impigliati i capelli, ma non le importava. Non doveva andare da nessuna parte. **  
**Si rilassò di nuovo e si sentì scivolare nel dormiveglia, cullata dal regolare sollevamento del suo petto. **  
**Addio di nuovo, mondo, salutò, prima di riaddormentarsi. **  
"** Beckett", sentì bisbigliare. **  
**Stava sognando? Sì, stava sognando. Allungò le gambe per trovare una posizione più comoda, e tornò al mondo scuro dietro alle sue palpebre. **  
"** Beckett?", una voce fastidiosa si insinuò di nuovo nella sua coscienza, mentre lei lottava per trattenere fino all'ultimo brandello di sonnolenza. **  
"** Lo so che sei sveglia", continuò l'altro, irritante, ospite del suo letto. **  
**Dio, perché non faceva silenzio? **  
**L'avrebbe preso, cacciato di casa, e sostituito con una sagoma altrettanto solida e morbida e _amorevole_ come il vero Castle, quando non si trasformava in un guastafeste. **  
**Non aveva alcuna intenzione di rispondere. La gente sottovaluta sempre il silenzio. **  
**Castle si mosse e lei valutò l'ipotesi di tirargli un calcio per farlo tornare inoffensivo, ma rivalutò l'idea sentendo la sua mano intrufolarsi sotto la sua maglietta e muoversi lentamente sulla sua pancia. **  
**Tutto sommato, poteva scambiare qualche altro minuto di sonno con qualche breve carezza. Era una persona flessibile, in fondo. Era troppo chiedere un massaggio sulla schiena? **  
"** Dobbiamo alzarci". Le sembrò quasi una doccia fredda. **  
** _Cosa? No. No. No._ **  
**Che problema aveva? Era una di quelle persone che trovava immorale passare le mattinate a letto? Doveva ignorarlo, così avrebbe smesso. **  
**Era Castle, non avrebbe smesso. **  
**Infatti, andò avanti a infastidirla, con il malvagio intento di svegliarla completamente. **  
**Kate allungò una mano, sempre girata di schiena, per chiudergli la bocca, colpendolo in un occhio, prima di raggiungere la destinazione. Gli stava bene, imparava a fare il chiacchierone di prima mattina. **  
**Castle le mordicchiò le dita. Non l'avrebbe lasciata in pace, doveva rassegnarsi. **  
**Ruotò sull'altro fianco, ritrovandosi di fronte a lui, facendogli sollevare la testa per liberare i capelli, rannicchiandosi a gambe raccolte contro di lui, strofinando una guancia contro il suo collo, occhi chiusi, braccia incrociate intorno al proprio corpo. Così era più chiaro? **  
**Castle mosse le dita accarezzandole lentamente il cuoio capelluto con una pressione leggera, Kate, a sua volta, mosse la testa per andare in cerca della sua mano, sapendo che presto sarebbe scesa sul collo, sulla schiena... e non l'avrebbe fatta dormire. **  
**Combatté tra le due opzioni, sonno o coccole? Era indecisa. **  
"** Kate". **  
** _Qualcuno lo tramortisca con una bastonata._ Non c'era qualche sostanza da spruzzare nell'ambiente per zittirlo? **  
"** Kate, è pomeriggio, ormai". **  
**Quindi? Doveva andare ai vespri domenicali? **  
**Esasperata, per fargli capire le sue intenzioni riguardo alla restante parte di una domenica in cui non dovevano fare niente, lo spinse indietro, costringendolo a sdraiarsi sulla schiena e gli si stese sopra, infilandogli le braccia intorno al collo e stringendo forte, bloccandogli la bocca contro la propria spalla. A mali estremi... **  
"** Riesco a parlare anche mentre cerchi di soffocarmi", mugugnò Castle da sotto. **  
**Ormai sveglia, prese un cuscino, glielo premette sul viso e ci mise sopra il proprio. Adesso riesci a parlare, uomo logorroico? **  
**Castle rise, facendo tremare lei e il letto, lottò per liberarsi e facendole sfuggire un grido di sorpresa, rotolò sopra di lei, inchiodandola contro il materasso. Non sarebbe dovuta finire così. **  
"** Non mi farai alzare", lo sfidò ridendo, spostando la testa per recuperare fiato. **  
**Castle le appoggiò le labbra sul collo, che nel movimento si era esposto e gli veniva offerto invitante e le mosse sensualmente contro la sua pelle, strappandole qualche brivido. **  
**Se voleva tirar fuori l'artiglieria pesante, lei era sempre troppo debole per opporre resistenza. Aveva già pronta la bandiera bianca. **  
"** Castle, mi stai schiacciando. Sei troppo pesante", si lamentò con tono petulante. **  
"** Non ti schiaccio mai", rise rispondendole con la voce bassa e roca che le faceva perdere il bene dell'intelletto. **  
**La baciò sulle labbra, Kate chiuse gli occhi, gli passò entrambe le braccia intorno al collo, per non farlo andare via e incrociò le gambe sui suoi fianchi. **  
**Se questo era il modo con cui intendeva concludere la lunga giornata di ozio, lei sarebbe stata tanto generosa da non frenare le sue iniziative. ****

 **"** Cosa vuoi fare oggi?", le chiese alzando la testa per guardarla. **  
"** Stiamo già facendo qualcosa, Castle", rispose mostrandogli nei fatti cosa avesse in mente. **  
"** Hai voglia di andare in un posto?", le propose quasi timido. **  
"** Certo, ho proprio voglia di alzarmi, vestirmi, uscire insieme al resto dell'umanità sconosciuta, dopo la settimana più sfiancante da che ho memoria, invece che rimanere a letto, con te. Mi poni davvero davanti a una scelta difficile". **  
**Le baciò entrambe le palpebre. E proseguiamo con il Castle tenero, allora. Tutto il repertorio, oggi. **  
"** Se ti dico che ti piacerà?", insistette. **  
"** Più di questo? Ti sottovaluti e non è da te". **  
**Rise compiaciuto. **  
"** Perché ci tieni così tanto a uscire?", gli chiese non del tutto tranquilla. **  
"** Perché non stiamo mai insieme". **  
"** Come sarebbe? Stiamo talmente insieme giorno e notte che a volte quando sono in bagno da sola mi sembra quasi sbagliato". **  
"** Questo perché non vuoi lasciare la porta aperta. Ne abbiamo già parlato". **  
"** E abbiamo concluso che la privacy è ancora un valore in cui credere". **  
"** Tu l'hai concluso". **  
"** E non voglio tornare sull'argomento. Dimmi la verità, perché vuoi uscire?". **  
**Castle prese tempo per rispondere e lei iniziò a sentire una lieve apprensione che le fece istintivamente aumentare la presa su di lui. **  
"** Perché per quanto ami passare le giornate ad arrestare assassini con te, e le notti nel tuo, o mio, letto, vorrei trascorrere una giornata tranquilla come persone comuni, in cui tu non sei il miglior detective e io il miglior scrittore della città a servizio della giustizia, ma facciamo le cose che fanno tutti, con degli abiti addosso". **  
**Non era un punto di vista del tutto campato in aria. **  
"** Mi avevi quasi convinto, finché non hai proclamato di preferirmi vestita", lo informò in tono molto sostenuto. **  
**Castle le dimostrò con molta precisione cosa pensasse della sua ultima uscita. ****

Beckett si trovò in auto senza esattamente capire in quale punto avesse ceduto, di nuovo, al volere di Castle, dal momento che le era sembrato di essere stata ferrea nella sua decisione di non uscire di casa. **  
**Invece si era alzata, ancora un po' languida, si era fatta una doccia veloce e si era messa qualcosa di comodo, _felposo_ e avvolgente. Si era asciugata i capelli a testa in giù e preferiva non sapere in che stato versasse la sua chioma a quel punto. **  
"** Beckett, come fai a essere così piccola?", le aveva chiesto Castle divertito, nel suo eterno prenderla in giro per l'altezza dei suoi tacchi, che la trasformavano, così le spiegava, da un'interlocutrice alla pari che poteva guardare negli occhi, in un esserino minuscolo, che all'improvviso scompariva fuori dal suo campo visivo. **  
**Quando la vedeva mettersi le scarpe da ginnastica, come quel giorno, faceva finta di cercarla sul pavimento, chiamandola a gran voce. **  
**Lei era molto offesa per quel trattamento. Infatti non riusciva a smettere di ridere. ****

Aveva voluto fare il misterioso e quindi non sapeva dove fossero diretti. Guidava lui e questo era già diverso dalla loro solita routine, e le faceva tornare in mente le loro prime uscite, in quel posto lontano sul mare, dove sembravano aver vissuto un'altra esistenza. **  
**Presero l'autostrada per uscire dalla città. Se intendeva rapirla, avrebbe dovuto permetterle di portarsi dietro qualche bagaglio in più dei jeans e felpa che indossava. **  
**Chissà come, l'idea di partire all'improvviso per un viaggio le sembrava irresistibile, nonostante la mole di lavoro che l'aspettava per i giorni seguenti. Lei non avrebbe mai approvato l'idea, ma se lui l'avesse portata all'aeroporto a sua insaputa, impedendole di reagire, cosa avrebbe potuto fare? Niente. **  
**Doveva solo trovare il modo di fargli balenare l'idea senza esserne ritenuta direttamente responsabile. **  
**Si perse nelle sue fantasticherie, e si rese conto solo dopo qualche istante che erano arrivati. Castle aveva spento il motore e si era girato verso di lei pieno di aspettativa. **  
**Non capiva nemmeno dove fossero. In un parcheggio di periferia? ****

Imbronciato, la invitò a scendere, presero un sentiero che si allontanava dal quartiere e si inoltrarono in un … bosco? Esisteva una cosa del genere appena fuori dalla città? **  
**Non c'erano più case, ma solo alberi in tutte le tonalità di oro e rosso, in quel raro spazio temporale in cui le foglie non sono più verdi e i rami non sono ancora tutti spogli, nell'atmosfera desolata dell'autunno avanzato. **  
**La luce calda autunnale filtrava attraverso le piante, facendo brillare il mondo intorno a loro. Sembrava un quadro. **  
**Passeggiarono senza parlare, addentrandosi in uno scenario che la stava non solo affascinando, ma ricaricando di nuova energia pulita. **  
**Qualche sporadica ventata creava mulinelli di foglie intorno a loro. Camminavano sopra un tappeto di foglie secche già cadute, e lei si divertì a scalciarle, creando delle gallerie sotterranee, eccitata come una bambina. **  
**Era la stessa atmosfera di quando da piccola, la domenica pomeriggio, andava al negozio di caramelle (esistevano ancora?), metteva timidamente sul bancone alto le monetine che le aveva dato sua madre prima di uscire e ne riceveva in cambio un sacchetto pieno di cose ghiotte. Il suo tesoro. Poi era la volta delle figurine. Era il momento della settimana che aspettava con più ansia. **  
**Si sentiva molto adulta e molto avventurosa, in giro per la città da sola, anche se adesso sapeva che si trattava di attraversare una sola strada e che sua madre la guardava dalla finestra per tutto il tempo. **  
**Tornata a casa di corsa, trascorreva il resto del pomeriggio con lei, sedute in cucina a chiacchierare, aspettando la sera, mentre l'oscurità accorciava sempre di più le giornate e calavano le temperature, ma dentro c'era un calore piacevole. **  
**Il trascorrere del tempo e il ricordo avevano dato a quei momenti la sfumatura di una fiaba. **  
**Erano gli stessi colori. Ed era domenica anche adesso. ****

Finito il breve sentiero, sbucarono di nuovo nella civiltà, sulle rive di un minuscolo lago, attrezzato con tavoli, panchine, una giostra per bambini e qualche chiosco sparso che vendeva cibi allettanti, e gente che trascorreva pigramente il pomeriggio festivo, ma senza troppo affollamento. **  
**Le venne l'acquolina, annusando i profumi caldi e autunnali che provenivano dai diversi punti di ristoro. **  
**Fu sopraffatta dalla semplicità e dall'incanto del momento. **  
"** E'... bellissimo", gli disse quasi commossa, odiandosi per il colpo basso inferto alla sua emotività, a cui non sapeva reagire con la solita freddezza. **  
"** Allora ne è valsa la pena?", le chiese Castle affettuosamente. **  
"** Rispetto a rimanere a letto? Non sono ancora convinta". Non voleva dargliela vinta e le piaceva vederlo con il corrucciato. **  
**Ma, prima di reprimere l'impulso che la colse inaspettato, lo abbracciò forte, infilando le braccia sotto la sua giacca ignorando la voce che la rimproverava di essere troppo sdolcinata. **  
**Doveva fingere che non fosse il suo fidanzato per sette giorni la settimana! Almeno qui, nel mondo sconosciuto, poteva essere solo una persona normale che esce con l'uomo che ama? **  
**Capì perché Castle avesse avuto bisogno di portarla lì, di quanto bramassero disperatamente entrambi di vivere dei momenti senza pensieri, senza morti, senza preoccupazione, per coltivare il loro rapporto, che si nutriva anche di momenti spensierati, forse banali, ma che erano necessari a tutti e due. **  
**Si appoggiò contro il suo petto accorgendosi che era piacevole essere solo una anonima coppia innamorata e non i loro alter ego clandestini, sempre sotto gli occhi di tutti, che facevano un lavoro pericoloso. **  
**Beh, _lei_ aveva un lavoro pericoloso, per lui era solo un hobby, nel quale però si impegnava tanto quanto lei. **  
"** Adesso vai su una panchina e chiudi gli occhi", le ordinò, staccandole le braccia a fatica. Fatica perché lui era riluttante tanto quanto lei che faceva resistenza, ed era molto più allenata di lui. **  
"** I poliziotti non chiudono mai gli occhi". **  
"** I poliziotti moriranno da soli, se non smettono di essere tanto insopportabili. Vai a sederti e non spiarmi". **  
**La spinse via senza troppe cerimonie. Lei fece proprio come le aveva detto, raggiunse la prima panchina fronte lago, e si girò a guardarlo, ovviamente non sarebbe rimasta lì come un'idiota ad aspettarlo. **  
**L'aveva perso di vista, però, non sapeva dove fosse. La sorprese (perché continuava a stupirsene?) alle spalle, spaventandola, visto che era concentrata a individuarlo in tutt'altra direzione. **  
"** Per essere un poliziotto, dovresti migliorare un po' il tuo stato di allerta", le sussurrò con perfidia, mostrandole al contempo il pacchetto che aveva in mano. **  
**Si sedette accanto a lei, mostrandole finalmente il contenuto del sacchetto marrone che custodiva gelosamente: caldarroste. **  
**Beckett rimase senza fiato, ricordando subito di quando, in spiaggia, la mattina dopo la prima _non_ notte insieme, le aveva promesso tante cose belle, a cui lei non aveva creduto, non perché non si fidasse di lui, pur avendolo incontrato solo qualche giorno prima, ma perché non voleva illudersi, perché la felicità delle cose semplici le faceva paura. **  
**Però aveva mantenuto tutte le sue promesse: si era fatto carico dei suoi casini, non l'aveva lasciata, non si era scoraggiato di fronte a niente, le aveva svelato il finale di molti film, in verità dovevano ancora passare un'intera domenica a letto e sì, le aveva tenuto aperto l'ombrello quando pioveva. Del resto, lui era più alto, gli veniva facile, per lei sarebbe stato troppo scomodo. E avere due ombrelli diversi sembrava uno spreco. **  
**Ma, più di tutto, l'aveva tenuta in piedi quando era inciampata. E non solo quando traballava sui suoi tacchi altissimi. **  
**E adesso le caldarroste. **  
**Non era una persona facile alle lacrime, ma era davvero difficile non guardarlo con occhi smielati e non chiudersi dentro nella sua giacca implorandolo di portarla sempre con sé. _Possiamo fare come i canguri, Castle_? **  
**Ma si trattenne. Finse un colpo di tosse e pretese di avere la sua parte di caldarroste, ma Castle le spinse via la mano, iniziando a pescare dal sacchetto e togliendo la scorza esterna. **  
"** E' compreso nel servizio?", gli chiese sarcastica. Poi cosa? Il cavallo bianco e il mantello azzurro? **  
"** Puoi lasciare che le persone facciano qualcosa per te, sai? Tipo tagliarti la frutta a fette o sbucciarti le mele". **  
"** Non mangio le mele". **  
"** Le mangi, bugiarda, ma sono sicuro che smetterai di farlo solo per dimostrare la tua autonomia, il tuo femminismo e di non aver bisogno di un uomo". **  
**Kate continuò a prendere le caldarroste sbucciate apposta per lei, e scelte tra quelle di bell'aspetto, sospettò, quando lui gliele porgeva, guardando il lago di fronte a loro, senza parlare. **  
"** Penso che sia tardi per quello", ammise con grande sforzo. Faceva fatica a dire quelle parole. **  
"** Per cosa?". **  
"** Non aver bisogno di un uomo. Di te". Tenne lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, perché non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo, facendo cadere la rivelazione tra di loro, e lasciando che il significato si facesse strada in lui senza nessun aiuto da parte sua. **  
**Castle non disse niente, si limitò a mettere una mano sopra la sua, accarezzarla brevemente, capendo lo sforzo e il passo avanti che aveva fatto, ma rispettando sempre i suoi spazi, e le lasciò cadere in grembo qualcosa. La guardò. Era una bottiglietta di acqua. **  
"** E' impossibile mangiare le castagne senza bere. Ti si fermano nell'esofago", le consigliò gentilmente. **  
**C'era qualcosa a cui non pensava? Non sapeva infatti come dirgli che non ce la faceva più a inghiottirle. **  
**Doveva smettere di fare l'uomo fantastico, perché se avesse fatto ancora qualcosa di carino per lei, se avesse continuato a prendersi cura di lei in quel modo, quel modo che le aveva promesso, ma che lei aveva pensato non potesse esistere tra un uomo e una donna, non le avrebbe retto il cuore. **  
"** Possiamo andare, se vuoi", le propose Castle dopo molto tempo trascorso senza parlare, semplicemente vicini. Dove era finito l'uomo ciarliero di qualche ora prima? **  
"** Tutto qui? Un sacchetto di castagne?", si stupì Kate. "Mi hai fatto alzare, vestire, voglio ben altro in cambio". **  
"** Tipo?". **  
"** Cioccolata bollente. E torta", rispose socchiudendo gli occhi pregustandole già nella sua mente. Lago, autunno, cose buone da mangiare, Castle. Universo, hai vinto. **  
"** Quale gusto di torta?". Figurarsi se le avrebbe mai detto di no. **  
"** Rabarbaro", rise sotto ai baffi. Voleva vedere cosa avrebbe fatto. **  
**Castle si alzò in piedi, piegando la schiena per parlarle: "Cucinerò sempre io, me lo prometti? E i dolci li scelgo io". **  
"** La voglio davvero al rabarbaro", gli gridò alle spalle, aggrappandosi allo schienale della panchina, mentre lui si allontanava scomparendo di nuovo chissà dove. **  
"** Non esiste nemmeno, in natura!", lo sentì risponderle ad alta voce da qualche parte nascosto dagli alberi. **  
"** Esiste, invece", gridò più forte, divertita. **  
**Avrebbe mangiato la torta che le avrebbe portato e che sarebbe stata ipercalorica, piena di crema e l'avrebbe nauseata. Era fatto così. **  
**Rimasero seduti finché gli ultimi raggi del sole del tramonto colorarono il cielo e poi finirono la serata in una locanda con la tovaglia a quadri bianca e rossa, i tavoli traballanti e i bicchieri alti di vetro verde. **  
**E, alla fine, tornarono a casa.


End file.
